


Tyler and Josh vs. The World.

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Battle, Blurry is a giant fucking spider, Bottom Tyler, But Ill warn you, Car Sex, Death, Demons, Disney World & Disneyland, Driving, Everyone Is Gay, Evil, Falling In Love, Falling off rooftops, Ferard, Gay Sex, Gerard and Frank get married, Giant Spiders, Heaven, Hell, High School, Homecoming, Horror, I already mentioned demons, Josh has a motorcycle, Just a lot of falling, Kissing in the Rain, Late Night Driving, Lemons, Lots of angry car sex, M/M, Marching Band, Marriage, More tags as I go, Motorcycle Sex, Not really though, Only a small trigger, Picnics, Sex, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Teacher!Debby, Teacher!Jenna, Top Josh, Top Tyler, War, Wedding Day, Weddings, Wings, Worldstar, and he fucks Tyler on it, angry car sex, battle at disneyland, because that's life, i think, motorcycle, not sure, sometimes Tyler bottomes, somtimes her doesnt, stay safe., this will probably hurt, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 48,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called him Cardinal. Tyler Joseph was the 7 Cardinal Virtues. Heaven was the place he belonged even though he didn't believe it when he was alive.</p><p>They called him Deadly. Joshua Dun was the 7 Deadly Sins and made sure no one forgot it. He knew he was going to Hell when he came out the womb looking for trouble.</p><p>After Hell was in, yet another, war. It needs to be repaired. One on condition:</p><p>Josh goes to Earth with Tyler and attends high school.</p><p> </p><p>An angel and a devil in a suburban Ohio high school. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devilish Grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sinning, but I'm winning!
> 
>  
> 
> Speaking of sinning, why hasn't anyone wrote a story about literal sinning?
> 
> Whelp, I wrote here today.

Golden halos on a brunet angel aren't thing you want to find in Hell. Angels don't belong in Hell. So now comes the qurstion that Josh is asking himself.

 

What the fuck is Tyler Joseph doing in Hell?

 

He's just...walking? He doesn't see anything wrong? He doesn't see fire. Dead Bodies. Red volcanic skies or even the maps and signs that most places ought to have in front. 

 

Welcome to Hell. Population: 6,666,666,666,667.

 

There were too many goddamn sinners here to take count. But Tyler Joseph is not a sinner. His shirt isn't stained with blood like Josh's. It isn't wrinkled. It's white with buttons. Clean and seemingly ironed. _Figures_. Hell wouldn't have irons; it's hot enough. He hasn't earned his wings yet, he was earning them but they weren't fully there. They sprung out from the slits of his shirt and curved in from not being in use. It was obvious he was training. But what wasn't obvious; was why Tyler was here.

 

Josh stares from the corner as the dopey looking angel is trying to find his way somewhere. 

 

''Hello?" He questions. He really doesn't know his way around Hell. Nobody socializes. Nobody acknowledges you're there and certainly not someone who looks like he belongs on The Yellow Brick Road of Oz. He stops, thinking intently about something serious. He stares into thin air, twitching his eye a bit, he wipes a tear and continues walking as a few feathers fall from his wings. Josh pushes himself off the door frame he's leaning in and stands behind the angel who, Josh now realizes that up close, has a few cracks in his halo.

 

'' **Boo.** "  He whispers as his lips curl in to a devilish grin. The angel's wings spring out and smack Josh in the face with feathers, slowly falling to the ground and burning up from the heat. Tyler swallows and turns around, petrified look turning to surprise as he tilts his head to the side and smiles. 

 

''Josh?" there's familiarity and surprise in his voice as he addresses the red haired devil in front of him. He's innocent.  _'A virgin'_ Josh thinks to himself. 

 

''And who would you be?" There's obvious distaste in Josh's voice, he doesn't care to know why Tyler knows his name.

 

''Tyler. Call me Cardinal. Cardinal, because I've got this between my wings." He unbuttons his shirt and turns around to show Josh a '7' sprawled in black ink between his wings. A chill runs up Josh's spine from the fact that he's got a '7' on his back the same place that Tyler does.

 

"Josh. They call me 'Deadly' because I am deadly and also…'' He held up 7 fingers. ''7 Deadly Sins."

 

''7 Cardinal Virtues." Tyler's face drops to a frown as he pulls out something from a messenger bag that Josh failed to notice. "Um…okay. I--I've got something to show you.'' He pulls out a large slip of paper and clears his throat. ''Hell, is a mess--''

 

''Tell me something I don't know." Josh interrupts.

 

''…and I will take it upon myself to clean it. On one condition…'' Tyler continues reading. "All the souls are captured in a temporary containment chamber and you, due to the circumstance of  _not having a soul,_ will be sent to live on Earth with my messenger, Tyler.'' Josh rolls his eyes.

 

''Who the fuck sent that note?" He snatches it from Tyler's hand and reads it over. "So, God thinks he can kick me out, take the  _good_ people of my land in containment and send me somewhere, literally  _only God knows where_ _…._ with some angel in training?" Tyler fiddles with his hands and nods his head, staring at the feathers burning on the ground. "And what do I get out of it?"

 

''Well, Hell won't…..look…like…Hell?" Tyler gestures a question with a shrug. Josh shoves the note on Tyler's chest and takes a push pin. Tyler stops him before he can shove it into his chest to held the note. ''It's the only way I can earn my wings. Please." Tyler stares at Josh and for once, Josh realizes something.

 

_The angel is staring into the devil's soul. The soul he didn't know he had._

 

Josh is hesitant. He scrunches up his face and kicks a feather. He sighs and conjures a pen to sign his name. 

 

"I, _Joshua "Deadly'' Dun,_ sign this contract on this day ' _August 13th."_

 

His signature turns to gold on the, now unbreakable, contract. Josh's things appear next him, suitcases packed to the brink with his things. His red trident laying next to his foot. Josh crosses his arms and stares at the bags. 

 

''Now listen, we've got weekly allowances, and a house in Ohio. Everything should be okay, we just have one teensy tiny job to do." Tyler's voice squeaks a bit at the end of the sentence, but Josh has done that all too many times before.  _He knows._

 

"And what's that?" Josh grabs his things and raises his eyebrows at Tyler, who is holding an itinerary.

 

''…..high school." He whispers, making sure Josh can't hear.

 

But he does hear, and he doesn't like what he hears. ''High School?" Josh is raising his voice. He takes the trident and aims it at the letter in Tyler's hands. 

 

''You can't break it,  _Deadly."_ Tyler sticks his tongue out like a 6 year old. "There's only  _one person_ who can break it, and he's not here." 

 

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this." Josh turns around swiftly and begins to leave Tyler's side.

 

''You don't think I hate it too? High School is the fucking reason I died. I have to go back and do it all over again because of my training. Heck, I died  _in_ high school. Just do this so I can complete my training and earn my damn wings." 

 

HIs halo is cracking, a golden piece falls to the ground but doesn't burn up like everything else. Instead, it catches fire and begins to melt slowly. His feathers are falling off rapidly while he stares at Josh with pain in his eyes.

 

_Pain of an angel._

 

"You died in high school?" It's a low whisper, but somehow, it has feeling in it.

 

''Suicide. I couldn't take it anymore.  _18 forever."_ Tyler crosses his arms and pouts.

 

Josh rolls his eyes and follows Tyler. ''Only so you can earn your wings, _Cardinal_." He holds out his pinky to Tyler. Tyler takes it with his own and smiles at Josh.

 

''Only so I can earn my wings."

 

_Earn your wings._

 

_Don't fall in love._

 

_Should be easy._

 

_Right?_


	2. Angelic Smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always a slut for Doritos/Devils.
> 
> Seriously though, after the feedback within the first hour of posting, I'm hella hype for this too and I'm the one writing it!
> 
> My phone was blowing up in class because of your comments so HOLY FUCK, THANK YOU!!!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> -LoudandDangerous

The house set up was extremely classy. Far too classy for Josh's taste and Tyler already tripped on the staircase 4 times. The house had four rooms. Each with a label. 

 

_Josh. Tyler. Guest Room. Bathroom._

 

Aside from that, it had a kitchen that Tyler made a mental note to keep Josh away from in fear that he'd burn it down. A basement with a few chairs, an extra bed and a storage room. Josh didnt understand why they had guest rooms and guest beds if they weren't having guests. Maybe someone thought Josh and Tyler would make friends.

 

Josh has no intentions for friends.

 

He has Tyler. Whatever Tyler is to him. 

 

He opened the closet, finding 13 dress shirts, 13 pants, a flannel button up shirt, a vintage NASA shirt and a pair of black combat boots. 

 

''Are these uniforms?" He grimaced upon closer inspection.

 

''Yep. We're actually going to my old school in Columbus, but everyone I could've know has graduated so no one's gonna recognize." Tyler entered the room. Well, he  _tried to._ His wings sprung out and slammed against the sides of the door frame preventing him from moving any further.  "These damn things are considered  _baby wings_ and they're still holding me back." He muttered in dissatisfaction.

 

''So when's the first day?" Josh took a uniform in his hands and examined the fabric that ,without a doubt, would be covered in blood and smell like smoke by the end of the week.

 

''Tomorrow." Tyler smiled innocently at Josh stood on his toes to look out the window.

 

''Ugh." Josh tossed himself on the bed and sprawled out. ''How are we getting there?"

 

''There's a civic and a motorcycle in the garage." Tyler struggled shoving his wings back in place.

 

''So we'll take the motorcycle?" Josh had perk in his voice, something that rarely happened.

 

''No. My wings don't do that well in wind unless they're being used and they aren't that healthy for flight yet.'' Tyler circled like a dog chasing it's tail trying to shove his wings.

 

Tyler sat on the foot of the bed and kicked his feet back and forth. He watched as a square cut itself out of the wall and a red Etch-a-Sketch laid behind the wallpaper. Josh sat up and watched the knobs turn to create a question.

 

_''Are you two situated yet?"_

 

Tyler stared in confusion but answered with a swift 'yes' anyway.

 

_''Good."_

 

The wallpaper shook violently until the Etch-a-Sketch background wasn't gray anymore, but rather blue. God sat down in a chair, but they couldn't see God's face, just a white business suit and tie.

 

''Cardinal, Demon." God addressed with a certain tone of sass as he addressed Josh as 'Demon'. "I suppose you two are ready for school?" 

 

''Nope." Josh grimaced at the thought of going back. Walking through the halls. Getting pushed into lockers. But he wasn't going to be the bullied kid anymore. He was the devil. He was going to kill anyone who double crossed Mr.Joshua Deadly Dun.

 

''Ehh…" Tyler groaned, scratching at his neck, his face flustered. 

 

''Great. Your schedule are printed out here, Tyler you're a freshman.''

 

''Why?"

 

''Because if you were a senior, you'd graduate and have to go to college. Hell looks like……hell. We don't have an estimate, but it'll definitely be longer than 4 years. For those years, you'll attend high school while we sort this out."

 

''I guess that makes sense." Tyler scowled and looked at the ground.

 

''Don't look so glum. There's a reward at the end for dealing with the demon." Josh frowned at the name, but listened to what this so-called 'Reward' was.

 

''Yeah? And what's that?"

 

''Once your training is complete…..you can have your life back.'' Tyler looked up and stared at the Etch-a-Sketch.

 

''What?''

 

"You can have your life back. No suicide, no bullying, time rewind. You can live the life you deserved."

 

Tyler smiled wide, showing pearly white teeth. Josh felt a twitch in his pants but stared confused at the movement in his black jeans. "What the fuck…?" He muttered.

 

''Deadly, your reward for going along with this, is..''

 

"Let me guess, the demon gets a coupon at the local IHOP." He muttered, cutting off whatever God was trying to say.

 

''No. Heaven. You get admitted to Heaven.'' 

 

''So I'm still dead?"

 

''Yep, but you're dead…. _in_ _luxury_." 

 

''Neato." Josh rolled his eyes and flopped back on the bed.

 

''Good luck. Don't fuck it up." God taunted.

 

The schedules printed out from the bottom of the Etch-a-Sketch and landed on the floor. The image on the Etch-a-Sketch froze, curling back into gray before the image disappeared.

 

Tyler stared foreword at the wall. "I get my life back.." He grinned, laughing a little. He whispered it again in awe. Josh felt the twitch in his pants again, fighting the urge to slam his head into a door.

 

''And I get to spend the rest of eternity with the other dead goody two shoes. Hooray." He said unenthusiastically.

 

"High school cannot be _that_ bad. Right?" Tyler asked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

_It can't be that bad, right?_

 

_Right?_

 

_**Wrong.**  
_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter had a Wonder Pets reference and a party.
> 
> I actually wrote a really sad part of the story in which *SPOILERS*
> 
> Tyler's wings--
> 
> Shit. Nope. Can't.
> 
> I'm not spoiling.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Tyler will end up committing each of the 7 Deadly Sins. 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> -LoudandDangerous.
> 
> P.S. Blurryface makes his appearance in the next chapter!!!


	3. Red hair, devil horns- Intermission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a full chapter, but just some background knowledge and a bit of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I think of Blurryface, I like to believe he sounds like the cat from Coraline. Low, taunting tone that is always there in the back of your mind. Like the Cheshire Cat if you will.

Tyler twisted in the bed sheets. Nobody knows that wings make it impossible to sleep. They spring out uncontrollably and don't go back down. Wet Dreams were a nightmare, because for a matter of fact, wing boners exist. And they are painful to get rid of. The golden halos stacked on his side table, only two of the three shining brightly. 

 

Little known to anybody, even God, Tyler broke his first two halos when he received them and found it acceptable to replace them with glow stick necklaces. They seemed to work well and if God noticed, he didn't acknowledge it. Blurryface was at his job again, terrorizing Tyler with cerebral thunder.

 

" **School is back. We've got new lovely flesh to cut, scrape and bruise again. Why don't we give it a try?** " Blurry taunted with enthusiasm. He loads the gun and aims it at Tyler, who realizes that Blurry isn't holding a gun. The gun is his hand.

 

Tyler jerks awake in a pool of sweat and realizes that maybe when he went to Heaven, it was supposed to get rid of his demons but apparently it didn't because Blurry is still here and Blurry is making Tyler's life a living Hell.

 

Blurry used to be okay. He used to warn Tyler of which friends were toxic and he sat on his shoulder like an angel and a devil. There used to be "Sunny", Blurryface's counterpart from when he began turning on Tyler, but one day Tyler woke up and Sunny wasn't there. He supposed it was because Blurry killed Sunny.

 

Tyler wanders through the hall and decides to peek into Josh's room. Josh is sitting on his bed, reading a comic book and smoking a cigarette. His red pitchfork trident is hanging on the wall and the Etch-a-Sketch is sitting comfortably in the wallpaper. Tyler now realizes that while not having a pointed tail like most percieve, Josh still has horns.mJust not in a way that most expect. His hair has two sharp spikes the curve upward. It seems like it's messy hair, but Tyler knows better. Tyler knows that he truly is living with the devil.

 

Tyler knocks on the door and peeks inside a little further so Josh can see him. Josh puts out the cigarette and sets down the comic. "Yes?" He questions, his voice groggy from lack of sleep.

 

"I can't sleep. I mean, I'm trying. I'm trying to sleep. But I can't and I won't because Blurry has guns for hands." 

 

"Blurry?" Josh is lighting another cigarette, Tyler shuffles closer but doesn't answer who Blurry is. "Come, sit down." Josh puts down the lighter and pats the bed, brushing off crumbs and motioning for Tyler to sit. Tyler sits down on the bed next to Josh, worrying. Josh turns, blows smoke in the angel's face and slips the cigarette back between his teeth. "So, you can't sleep?" 

 

Tyler nods and looks down, fiddling with his hands. Josh grips his hair and pulls his head up. Tyler is staring at Josh and begins to question why he went to Hell. He brings it upon himself to do so.

 

"What were your sins?" Tyler asks.

 

"My sins?"

 

"Well, you know how you have to commit each of the 7 deadly sins to be admitted to Hell? Well, what were your sins?"

 

"Lust, had sex with my best friend's boyfriend. Greed, gave my sister Monopoly money instead of the money I owed her. Envy, I had sex with another one of my friend's boyfriends because I was jealous. Sloth, I had everybody do my work for me while I slacked off. Wrath--"

 

"You slept with another one of your friend's boyfriends?"

 

"No, I keyed someone's car because they took the last sprinkled donut at Dunkin' Donuts. Pride, I paraded around like I was number 1 and treated everybody like shit just because I won a robotics competition. Last but not least, Gluttony. I ate an entire birthday cake by myself because nobody came to my birthday party." He took another drag from the cigarette. "You wanna go on the roof?" 

 

"Um...sure?" Tyler was unsure of himself. He hoped that his wings wouldn't spring out Aand knock Josh off the roof. Tyler opened the window to climb out but Josh simply snapped and had him sitting on the shutters of the roof. Tyler wrapped his arms around himself and quietly shivered. Josh took notice and put his leather jacket around him. It smelled of smoke and cheap cologne.

 

But this was Josh, the devil was being....compassionate?

 

Maybe Joshua Deadly Dun wasn't such a bad person after all. Maybe this year would be a good year. All the other years after that too because he had Josh.

 

 _But he also had Blurry_.

 


	4. Hellfire, Hellfire, It's burning in my skin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the chapter where Josh sets the school on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the Wonder Pets. Tyler's innocent stance made it easy to use this reference.

The beauty of school does not exist. Tyler knows that going back will open old wounds and Blurry is going to peel the scabs off and reignite the flood of blood. Josh knows that going back to school is going to end up horribly because he is Josh. The Angels and Demons addressed him as Deadly Dun and he was going to live up to that name.

 

The morning had begun abruptly. Tyler racing in and jumping on Josh's bed like a child waiting to open presents on Christmas.

 

"Come on! Come on! We're gonna be late."

 

"How about no?"

 

"Please!?" Tyler shouted in the room. 

 

"I'm already awake. I suppose I'll get up." Josh's eyelids were closed, he looked stressed.

 

So he headed down stairs, picked out a box of cereal and followed Tyler to the kitchen. They didn't Talk about the night before. The night on the roof where Josh wrapped his jacket around Tyler and held him until he fell asleep, while he watched the sun rise with and angel sleeping on his shoulder. Josh simply ate the Frosted Flakes, slipped on the uniform that fit far too tight and headed out the door. Tyler struggled keeping his wings in place. The were no slits in the back of the uniform for his wings to fit through, so they sat uncomfortably and contained when they only wanted to be free.

 

The civic pulled up in front of the high school and parked in the parking lot. Josh sat in the car, waiting for Tyler to situate his wings. 

 

"They can't even fly. Why aren't they stable?" Josh argued, lighting another cigarette and holding it between his teeth. He took a drag and smirked at the figeting angel next to him. Tyler took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Josh assumed he was just having a moment, so he let him be. Tyler calmed his wings with another deep breath, ignoring the smoke looming around and poisoning his lungs. 

 

"I'm okay now. Let's go." Tyler read over the schedule and followEd the signs with Josh to the home room class they shared.

 

"Mrs. Ryan-Black is in A203." Tyler shoved the schedule in his face and looked at Josh, who wasn't next to him anymore. "Josh?" he turned around to Josh, hanging out with a few kids surrounding him and asking to feel his flame red hair. He let them, looking like a llama at a petting zoo when everybody's hands proceeded to touch the main attraction. Tyler looked ahead, to the room that was so close but so far. He decided to leave, praying that Josh would eventually find his way by himself. 

* * *

He did, half an hour late when he plopped down next to Tyler. Mrs.Ryan-Black had long blonde waxy hair and on her desk were a few photos of her and a perky chestnut haired girl who she seemed to be pretty passionate about in the photos. 

 

"Class, this is a review. A quick simple review to see what you know and what you don't. We'll improve with what you don't know and strengthen the things you do." She wrote a few problems on the whiteboard and presented them to the class.

 

"Mr.Dun. It'll take me a while to know your names, so please excuse me if I call you by your last name." She sheepishly smiled and pulled her hair to the side, revealing a hickey on her neck. "Mr.Dun, what would you do to the 9 in this problem?"

 

Now, rather than say the correct answer (Which he knew) which was divide the 9 by the numerator to get a repeating decimal, he had to say the inappropriate thing.

 

"What would I do to the 9? Well, _Jenna_ , I would add a sixty to it." He crossed his arms and took in the laughter that erupted from the classroom. 

 

So, now here we are while Josh has a bar of soap in his mouth in the principal's office and Tyler is fidgeting next him because Josh simply _had_ to tell Mrs.Ryan-Black that Tyler put him up to it. It was already time for their next class and while he wanted to do 'Get to know' me activities, he simply could not. The principal called them in and they sat in the hard, plastic chairs that Josh was surge they would kill someone someday. 

 

"You two are new here and you must still think it's summer still?" He explained.

 

"Duh, it frickin' August, dude. Summer hasn't even begun." Josh twisted his lips into a scowl.

 

Tyler could feel the energy bubbling, the energy that would go to his wings.

 

" May I use the bathroom?" Tyler had nervousness in his voice. 

 

"Me too." Josh added, earning a quizzical look from Tyler. 

 

The principal sighed and allowed them to use the bathroom. Tyler zipped down his pants but didn't see Josh enter the bathroom. He ended up retreating to the hallway, not to find Josh, but because Josh pulled the fire alarm. So,  Tyler stood affront the school listening into a conversation that Josh was having with a few of the kids who were feeling his hair earlier.

 

He was a sinner, but a man of his word. Rather than just pull the fire alarm and let classes go back in session after the false alarm, he found it easier to set a bathroom stall on fire. Upon  realizing that this was not a drill and that the school is actually on fire, students were sent home early. Tyler headed to the parking lot, hearing the students chant his name.

 

**_"Look! Josh has friends already. What do you have? A toothpick and a fly that landed on your piano. Of course.....I'm your friend."_ **

 

"You and I aren't friends, Blurry." 

 

"How rude." He mocked Stephanie Tanner and sent a chill racing up Tyler's spine. He sat in the car, waiting for Josh to come back and drive him home. Josh opened the door, dumping slips of paper, gum wrappers and index cards.

 

Each had someone's number on it.

 

Josh didn't talk, or turn on the radio, leaving Tyler in silence. Blurry yaked on about death, suicide and school, but for once, Tyler could drown him out. Sometimes quiet is violent, he thought to himself. 

 

Josh pulled into the driveway and raced inside the house. "Finally, I can use the motorcycle!" He shouted, a smile on his face.

 

Tyler opened the pantry and pulled out a box of Macaroni and Cheese. He held it and read the instructions.

* * *

 ‘’Oh. I’ll get dressed.” Tyler set down the Mac and Cheese spoon and walked past Josh to get ready. 

 

Josh latched his hand on Tyler’s ankle and caught a feather falling. ‘’Yeah, here’s the thing, _Cardinal_. Not to be rude, and boy do I love being rude, but they kinda invited me. Me only.” Tyler stopped, Blurry was preparing to fire in Tyler’s mind. 

 

"Okay.” Tyler retreated from the staircase and headed back to the table. ‘’I’ll save you some Mac and Cheese.” Tyler was breaking. His voice cracked like he had been eating a cheese grater but he allowed Josh to wave goodbye and leave. Tyler shoved a spoonful of Mac and Cheese into his mouth. Sulking, but not allowing himself to cry.

 

_Set._

 

_Aim._

 

_Fire._

 

“ _ **Hello, friend.**_ ” Blurry spoke with a bit of a velvet tone.

 

“Blurry, go away.” ‘

 

’ _ **How rude. To have a guest and tell him to go away….speaking of going away….why did Josh leave?”**_ “

 

"Party.

 

**"If I recall, a party that you were not invited to. Do you know why?”**

 

“Please don’t Blurry.” Tyler choked out. Voice and mind broken. 

 

" _ **If that’s what you want. Hey, look at your arm and feel it.**_ ” Tyler was hesitant, but he swiped his hand over his skin. Cold flesh reacting to his own warm touch. _**“Feel that, Tyler? Do you feel that new, loving flesh?”**_ Tyler nodded in response to Blurry. _ **“Look over at that drawer, Tyler. Do you see it?**_ ” Tyler nodded again. “ _ **Do you know what is in that drawer?”**_

 

"Knives?”

 

“ _ **Good job, baby boy. Knives. Knives are blades. Blades cut through nice, new, loving flesh. Much like the kind on your body. I’m tired of seeing blood on TV. Why don’t we see some REAL blood? YOUR blood?”**_ Tyler could feel the halo cracking, pieces falling to the ground. The feathers falling, landing on the tile of the kitchen as he slowly walked toward the knife drawer. He pulled the drawer open. It the room was quiet. Not even the hum of the air condition was heard. But what was heard, was the halo cracking even more so. As though it would split in half and fall at his feet. Tyler held the knife. The cool metal of the blade pressed flat against his palm.

 

‘’ _ **Lick the knife.”**_ Blurry demanded. Tyler obeyed. Licking the flat surface of the knife. His tongue across the metal blade felt so right.

 

Josh didn’t care. Josh wouldn’t care. He truly lived up to his name. Deadly Dun.

* * *

 

Josh downed his second, third, fourth, fifth beer. Cheered on by classmates and unidentifiable college students.

 

A few girls and guys sat by his side, pressing kisses to his cheek and taking selfies as he chugged more and more Budweiser. He watched some dragonflies in the house. 

 

'’Look at those little bitches! They look like fucking helicopters!” He shouted, dropping the beer bottle and crushing the glass under his boots. “I LOVE YOU, MAN!” He screeched, placing his lips on a brunet next to him and pushing him down passionately on the couch. Josh sucked a mark into the brunet’s neck when a shadow approached.

 

There was something about the man, towering over Josh like a skyscraper. ‘

 

'’Could you get off my boyfriend, please?” Distaste in his voice and Josh already didn’t like him. ‘

 

’You’re messing with the devil, man.” Josh slurred in rage, sitting up off the brunet.

 

‘’Come on, Brendon.” He turned to Josh. ‘’If you’re the fucking devil, then go to Hell.” He sneered.

 

Josh simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He felt the fire forming in his palm. He wouldn’t mind blasting the guy into next week.

 

Feathers fell from Tyler’s wings with each cut. Tears and blood falling and mixing on the tile. The feathers falling were white, turning red on contact with blood. Then the ‘7’ began shooting a searing pain into Tyler’s back and began pulsing. The feathers were red. Red. Without even touching Tyler’s blood.

 

He stood up, checking his reflection in the oven window and seeing his red wings. This wasn’t Blurry’s doing. This was something else. This was Josh. Josh was in trouble, or causing it. It didn’t matter.

 

The television blared NickJr. Tyler could hear the Wonder Pets playing in a soft tone now. He didn’t know how to TV turned on, maybe his wings were growing and he was having another power surge. He hummed along to the music as he laced up his sneakers.

 

‘’There’s a Deadly Dun in trouble.” He stood up in his black Converse, spreading out his red wings. ‘’There’s a Deadly Dun in trouble somewhere.”


	5. Goodnight, Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Strums guitar* There's miles of feelings in front of us...there's a reason raisins have the word 'Sin' in it.

Tyler should've thought this through. He cannot drive. He cannot fly. Walking wasn't an option and he had no idea where this party was. So he stood in the front of the house on the porch and waited for an idea to arrive. The nervousness accumulated into energy and that energy of course went to his wings.

 

"Maybe if I steady myself, I can try to use them?" He questioned, knowing that only one person could answer.

 

" _ **If you try to steady yourself, maybe you can calm the fuck down, go back inside and watch the Wonder Pets**_." 

 

"Wow. Thanks, Blurry." Tyler began steadying his breathing, feeling himself rise off the ground only to tumble down on it. "How about no." He squeaked from the ground. "I'll have to find another way."

* * *

Josh was ready, his hair spiking up a little more than it usually does, his face back in his signature scowl and an opponent ready to be fought. He wasn't going to make it a fair fight, he never makes thing fair. He was a demon, and his opponent was simply a mortal. No knowledge that the man he was going to fight, had powers.

 

Fire powers, if we're being precise.

 

Deadly Dun ran Hell for a reason. He wasn't Satan, he'd offed with Satan a while ago and assumed the position.  

 

Now, he was going to off with whoever this fucker was. He'd already thrown three punches and a crowd had formed around the two. Brendon sat in the corner, quietly watching the fight. His opponent threw a punch, questioning why they were fighting in the first place. Josh tackled him to the floor, people could only watch as the red head unleashed his rage.

 

The front door busted open, Tyler's wings visible through his wet white shirt. His brown hair under the impression of black from so much rain water.

 

"It's raining. I'm soaking wet and Blurry is acting like I've the damn Purge going on in my head." Tyler was furious. His fists clenched and his hair curled. 

 

"Tyler, go away!" Josh had the words ripped out of him when the tables turned and his ribcage was being stomped on.

 

"I will bitch-slap someone with my wings. Do not make me do it." Seriousness radiated out of him.

 

Josh sighed and shoved the man off of him. "Fight me tomorrow, Ryan." He spat, actually spitting on Ryan when brushed himself off, gripped Tyler by his shirt and left the house.

 

"Not cool, Joseph. Not cool." He scowled at Tyler as they walked towards the motorcycle.

 

"ME?!" Tyler shrieked like a harpy. "IM NOT THE ONE PICKING FIGHTS!"

 

"Picking fights?" Josh leaned on the motorcycle and pulled out a plastic bag. "I prefer the term _winning_ fights." He shoved the bag in Tyler's chest and gave him the okay to look inside. Tyler pulled out a small jeans jack with words scribbled on the back.

 

"What the fuck is this?"

 

"Walmart had a sale. I thought I'd pick it up for you."

 

"Why does the back say 'Mr.Misty-eyes'? I'm not going to wear this."

 

"Well, you cry too much. If you were supposed to be a gangster like me..." Josh joked as he gripped the handles on the steering wheel. "Gangsters don't cry. Therefore--"

 

"Therefore I'm Mr.Misty-eyes?" Tyler secured himself on the back and clung onto Josh.

 

"Yep!" He pulled the handles and raced out of the neighborhood. Tyler closed his eyes, counting over and over again to calm himself down.

 

" ** _Why are you afraid, Tyler? Is it because Josh is right? You really do cry far too often._** " Blurry drowned out the humming of the engine.

 

"Stop. NOW." Tyler's breath was shaky as he addressed the demon in his head. 

 

" ** _Why stop? I like it when I make your cry. If I don't make you cry, then what's the point of being here?_** " 

 

Tyler felt like tumbling off the motorcycle and laying on the ground until he bled out. He didn't though, Josh would be pissed that he attempted to do something like that. Tyler knew it too. 

 

Josh pulled into the driveway and the garage, tossing the keys on the table and entering the house. He shook the rainwater out of his hair and tossed his shirt on the chair in the kitchen. They retreated to their rooms and didn't speak another word. School would be in session tomorrow, after they successfully stop the bathroom fire from spreading.

 

Tyler talked to Blurry for the rest of the night, crying and screaming before he finally drifted to sleep. Josh could hear Tyler's pleads for Blurry to stop, he could hear the war waging in Tyler's mind. Blurry screamed that Tyler was alone and he knew it too. Once the screaming stopped, Josh peeked into Tyler's room, kissed him on the forehead, and tucked him into the covers.

 

"Goodnight, Tyler."


	6. Good morning, Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember Zoopals? You know, "Zoopals making eating FUN!"

Now it was Josh's turn to have a nightmare, this one was one on the same brutal level of Blurryface.

 

He's sitting in his room, smoking a cigarette and Tyler runs in with four simple words that have Josh curling up in himself for comfort.

 

_"I have a boyfriend!"_

 

Josh doesn't understand why it hurts him. He's a _devil_. He's immune to pain but somehow this angel was tearing up his heart and making him bleed.

 

This angel, was the tear in his heart.

 

Josh pushes off the blanket and feels his face flush. He heads to the bathroom and turns on the shower, believing that a cold shower will help him. He stares in the mirror, taking a deep breath and his mind off the angel who was sleeping on the other side of the wall. He steps in, the cold spray makes him shiver on impact, but he accpets the cold and embraces it. Then he closes his eyes and begins to think about Tyler in their with him. How would he wings react? Does he cover them up? How do angels shower with wings? How does he dry to sopping feathery damp mess? These were questions Josh didn't have time for. So why did he worry about it so much?

 

He stepped out the shower and headed to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Tyler was sitting on his bed, reading a book when he looked up and gave Josh a nervous smile. He tugged at his collar and began speaking.

 

"Blurry told me a story about knives. _Really big knives_. The kind that I could make myself bleed with and I don't know what to do. I was....thinking...maybe I could sleep with you?" Tyler was quiet and hesitant. "He told it like a storybook with rhymes and I'm terrified." Tyler sat with fear inside of him, but he knew how to react if Josh said no. 

 

But that was not the case.

 

Josh allowed him and this is how we ended up with Tyler curled up with his head resting on Josh's chest. Josh didn't sleep. He laid awake until Tyler started fidgeting around and he closed his eyes to give Tyler the impression that he was sleeping.

 

Tyler yawned quietly, Josh's heart skipped a beat when he did. He got up, stretched his back and let his wings push Josh off the bed. He tumbled onto the carpet and began questioning why he let Tyler sleep with him in the first place. Then he remembered.

 

" _♫GOOD MORNING JOSH!♫"_ He shouted and sang, leaning over the bed and staring at the devil laying on the ground. 

 

'' **Good morning, Tyler.** **"** Then Tyler went quiet and allowed Josh to get up. He retreated to his room to dress for school and fix his wings while Josh was left reeling from the nightmare before. It played over and over in his mind, he was becoming angry, anger leaded to smoking. So he sat on the roof and smoked half a pack until Tyler shouted out the window.

 

''WE KINDA HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL! PLEASE DON'T SET IT ON FIRE!"

 

''No promises." Josh smirked, burned out the cigarette and retreated from the roof.

 

''I made waffles." Tyler's wings spread out with his excitement. ''They're shaped like dinosaurs because apparently we own a dinosaur shaped waffle iron." 

 

Josh stared at the schedule lying on the table. "Wait, I have clubs too?" 

 

''Yeah, I have them as well. I'm only signed up for Prism Club, still don't know what it is."

 

''Prism. Like a rainbow or the Pink Floyd cover. It's the school GSA club."

 

''GSA? I feel like God's trying to say something."

 

''Isn't it obvious?"

 

Tyler sat dumbstruck. They left the conversation at that and went on with their waffles and drive to school. After successfully making it through without burning anyone or anything, Tyler headed to GSA and Josh left for yearbook. 

 

The room was a large square with cabinets along the walls and a rainbow flag in the corner. NØH8 poster in the corner and stickers on the desk. The chairs were set up in a circle so everyone was facing someone. Tyler appeared to be late, because when he entered, everyone was already in their seats.

 

"Such a great day today, isn't it?" Mrs.Ryan-Black announced, but she wasn't Mrs.Ryan-Black from math class; she was the perky chestnut haired girl from the photos. ''Now, you all now my wife, Jenna, since most of you have math with her and I would like to say that this is a safe haven for all of you too share." She explained.

 

Now Tyler was blessed with the knowledge that perhaps this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

He could see a few couples around the room and of course, Mrs. and Mrs.Ryan-Black together in photo frames on the desk. ''Would anyone like to share?"

 

A few people raised their hands, but Mrs.Ryan-Black chose a perky couple in the back. ''Pete, what do you have on your mind?"

 

''I got fucked into a mattress over the summer and I would simply like to say, it was amazing." Tyler was amazed at how calm he was. He  _cursed_  in  _school_ and not only that, but he talked about sex without getting in trouble. Tyler cocked his head and turned to the others.

 

''Ryan?" 

 

''This fucker tried to fuck Brendon last night and I had to beat the shit out of him, then his little brother came and bailed him out of the fight." Ryan crossed his arms and Tyler went pale. 

 

_Oh fuck._

 

Everyone seemed to be dating someone, so when Mrs.Ryan-Black announced that they would all get up and socialize with others in the room, Tyler stayed in his seat and watched.

 

'' _You look scared. We all are on the first day._ _"_ A voice spoke from behind. It took every ounce of self-control to keep his wings in place when the man sat down next to him. ''I'm Mark, most people call me 'Mark'." He told Tyler. They sat and talked about nonsense things and at the end of the class, Tyler had a phone number in his pocket and a smile on his face.

 

''Hey, Josh!" He called out across the parking lot. Josh turned to the gleaming angel and a small smile grew upon his face. ''I have a boyfriend!" And Josh's smile dropped and no matter how hard he tried to wake up from this nightmare.

 

_He couldn't. Because the angel he realized he wanted, was now taken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pterodactyl Screeching* 
> 
> Let's play the game of how many feelings I can make Josh portray before he gets up and bends Tyler over.


	7. Sin Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The participants in this year's games are: Tyler Joseph and Joshua Dun!
> 
> Happy Sinning Games to you all!
> 
> Let the SINNING COMMENCE!

Tyler was blushing as he laid on his back and listened to Mark ramble on about his conspiracy theories about the Teletubbies in the illuminati and how the moon is actually made of all the popcorn balls that nobody wanted at elementary school halloween parties. Tyler clung onto the phone and never wanted to let go. He'd listen to anything as long as Mark was saying it. When Mark had to go, Tyler frowned but began the long line of ''You hang up first…" ''No, YOU hang up first!"

 

Josh was disgusted.

 

Tyler pranced around the house like a baby deer, dancing in the kitchen he ordered pizza, blushing to himself when he thought of Mark's words and fluttering his wings just a little when he heard the phone ring, expecting it to be Mark, despite Mark not knowing where he lived. When Josh laid on the couch and began scowling at the homework his teacher had given him, Tyler skipped over and laid on Josh as if Josh were a body pillow. He just laid there, on Josh's body and not seeing anything wrong. He didn't see Josh's face flushing, or feel Josh's hard-on arriving or even the way Josh's breathing and heart beat sped up. Josh sighed in relief when the pizza came and he was allowed to get up. 

 

When he set the pizza on the table, he noticed a box on the counter.

 

_To: Cardinal and Deadly._

 

He grabbed his pocket knife and ripped the box open with a simple 'Sorry not sorry' if he broke or tore anything in the box that clearly read 'Fragile'.

 

A white rose in a glass jar and a few extra halos with a note that read '' _I know about the glow sticks_ '' (which Josh didn't understand) and for himself: A game console with Mario Kart 64, a record player, some comic books and an umbrella.

 

"Tyler! You've got mail." He shouted from the kitchen. Tyler bolted and reached inside the box to pull out the halos and glass jar. He read the note and went pale.

 

'' _He knows about the glowsticks?_ " Tyler reached to the halo above his head and tossed the ring over on the other counter. He went quiet. "Oops." Josh laughed to himself quietly and watched Tyler as he read the label on the jar.

 

_'Sin Rose'_

 

"I didn't know I needed one." He shrugged.

 

''What's a 'Sin Rose'?'' Josh propped open the pizza box and went to get plates.

 

''There are 7 petals on the rose. One for each deadly sin, it's like a warning marker. For each sin I commit, _if I commit them,_ mind you, a petal will fall off the rose and warn me to stop. I don't think I need one, though. I'm an angel for a reason!" He smiled gleefully. 

 

Josh was skeptical about the rose. Something would happen to it, he knew. 

 

So they ate pizza and watched TV while Tyler messed with his new halos and Josh began installing the game console. 

 

''I don't think Mark is a good guy for you." Josh admitted from under the TV while he fumbled with wires.

 

Tyler stopped. He turned to the TV with a frown and his eyes squinted. 

 

''What do you mean?'' His voice went low.

 

''Well, you just met the guy and I don't think that you should go --"

 

''Oh, so the devil is going to give me advice? Last time I checked,  _Mr.Misty Eyes_ had his own life to live."

 

''Life? You don't have a live. _You get a life when you complete this mission_."

 

''It's because I need to earn my wings. I can do what I want because  _I,_ unlike some people, did not go to Hell for being a douche bag."

 

''Yeah, I payed the price _but I know now_. Yes, he makes you happy but just because h--''

 

''Shut. The Fuck. Up."

 

Josh moved from the wires and TV and stared at Tyler. There was no way this angel cursed at him. He couldn't have. Cardinal Joseph had no sinful bone in his body. At least Josh thought so.

 

He began to notice the cuts on Tyler's arm. The cuts practically lined Tyler's skin. Josh swallowed hard and watched Tyler's frown turn neutral and stare down to where Josh had locked his eyes. Tyler pulled down his sleeve and got up to go to his room.

 

''You just got back and  _you're cutting already?"_ Josh was quiet, but he wasn't calm.

 

''Blurry was being a fuckface." Tyler scoffed and climbed the stairs.

 

''I'll get the peroxide, just…." He sighed in frustration. ''I'm not going to avoid the topic of whoever the heck Blurry is, but I'm also not going to avoid the topic of Mark." 

 

Tyler crossed his arms, but then watched his cuts. Blurry's destruction couldn't even hold off for 3 fucking days.

 

'' **Perhaps Josh is right about Mark. You don't deserve him. You deserve a rope and a blade, maybe some drain cleaner if you want to die like Heather Chandler** **…maybe we could do that. What do you say,** _**Veronica?**  _" Tyler wasn't sure he could go on with this. Mark was a good person, Tyler should know a good person considering he was a good person. 

 

He liked to believe so anyway.

 

This wasn't turning out how it should. He should be happy, prancing around like he was earlier. Not having, not one, but two people raining down upon him for dating someone who made him happy. He sat on the foot of his bed, contemplating wether he should save himself from Blurry's heckling and just end things with Mark.

 

No.

 

Now came the point where Tyler is going to get revenge on Josh. Where he's going to tell Josh that he is oh so wrong about Mark. Tyler knew good people. Josh was not one. Blurry was not even a living vessel to be called a person, but he is classified as a terrible person. Mark? Tyler knew what he wanted. Mark seemed to fit the bill.

 

Josh stood behind Tyler, gripping him by the shoulder and scaring him shitless. He held the bottle of peroxide in one hand and cotton in the other.

 

'' _I want to talk about_ this." Tyler surrendered his arm and winced in pain when Josh dabbed the medication on his cuts. "This is happening far too quickly. Tyler, we aren't here to have relationships. We're here because we have to be." Josh dipped the cotton and reapplied. 

 

''You know who didn't speak once today while I talked to Mark?"

 

''Me? If you're going to make a bullshit excuse then why don't you just--''

 

''Blurry. Blurry didn't speak."

 

''Again, please enlighten me with who the fuck Blurry is? Is he your imaginary friend? Tyler Cardinal Joseph! Do not tell me you have an imaginary friend at this age." He whined sarcastically and smirked.

 

''He's the personification of my suicidal thoughts." Tyler's voice was flat. Nothing so fun about this conversation anymore.

 

Josh simply shut up, finished with the peroxide and headed to sleep.

 

''We'll forget about this in the morning." Josh whispered to himself when he pulled a shirt over himself and laid flat in the bed.

* * *

 

Tyler was a morning person. Josh was not.

 

So when Tyler shouted that he was awake and ready to see Mark, Josh hesitated getting up.

 

 _'Maybe I should kiss him. Then he'll know._ ' Josh began thinking when he heard the footsteps racing to the bedroom.

 

"I'm ready, Josh!" He screeched in Josh's ear. He tried to smother his ears with his pillow to no avail.

 

"I'm not feeling well. How about I stay home?" Josh's muffled voice echoed through the pillow. It wasn't a lie. He wasn't feeling well, honest. He would throw up if he saw Tyler and Mark.

 

Tyler sighed and shuffled around in the blanket, scooting next to Josh under the covers. ''Then who's gonna drive me to school?"

 

''I suppose I will. But then I'll drive home."

 

Tyler scrunched up his face in a way that Josh would've found adorable if he'd seen it. Tyler stuck out his tongue playfully then retreated to his room to put on his uniform.

* * *

The car ride was silent, once again. Josh still didn't like whoever Mark was and he was going to make a point of saying so.

 

''Maybe you should break-up with Mark." Josh spoke up, loud enough for Tyler to hear and reject the idea.

 

''What do you have against him!?" Tyler shouted.

 

''Everything! You just met the guy and haven't even been friends for a while, you don't know much about his personality, you can't just do these things! When will you learn that your actions have consequences?!''

 

''Where are you going with this!? You're getting off topic!"

 

"I KNOW THAT! DO YOU KNOW THAT!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TEACHERS AND ALUMNI GRADUATED WITHOUT YOU!? YOUR ACTIONS AFFECTED ALOT MORE PEOPLE THAN YOU KNOW!"

 

''WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! JOSH, I"M TIRED. I'm so fucking tired!" Tyler was calming down. Somewhat.

 

Josh took a deep breath and pulled into the drop off lane. ''Just get the fuck out.''

 

''Gladly!" And with that, Tyler slammed the door and scowled at Josh.

 

Perhaps that wasn't the way to get Tyler to like you. The devil had anger issues. You can't compromise with that. So when he got home, he cried and moped around the house for the first time, he cried. So he laid in Tyler's bed and clutched the pillow that smelled like the angel's strawberry shampoo. He stared at the rose in the glass jar. 

 

'Maybe I should throw a rock and break that damn jar.'

 

It didn't matter if Josh did, or didn't anyway.

 

That day, at 9:13am; two petals turned red and fell off the rose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> But Wrath and Lust are sins.
> 
> Sins are bad.
> 
> Like Rai 'Sins'
> 
> Raisins are sins.


	8. Panic!- Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh catches feeling.
> 
>  
> 
> Help! I've fallen in love and I cannot get up.

Josh is panicking now. He's running around the house shrieking and screaming with a glass jar in his hands. His footsteps are heavy when he bolts down the stairs and puts it on the counter. 

 

''When in doubt. Call God." He stares at the petals on the rose and races up the stairs to the Etch-A-Sketch. He bangs on the screen and twists the knob until he hears the voice. It sounds tired and distressed.

 

''What is it?" The voice sighs.

 

''The sin rose lost two petals." Josh whispers and now he's pressed against the screen.

 

''Back the fuck up. I can only see red. Red hair, I presume and what about the sin rose?"

 

Josh backs up and calms down, he says it calmer this time. ''The. Sin. Rose. Has. 5. Petals. Left!" He shouts through clenched teeth.

 

Then it's God's turn to panic and he's running his hands through Cardinal's file. He pulls out a slip with his shaking hands and reads it over.

 

''Wrath and Lust. Fuck, _Cardinal…no_." He whispers. ''Tyler lost his virginity to Mark to spite you because of a fight you two had."

 

Then Josh drops the glass jar, but it doesn't shatter. It bounces on the carpet and Josh is thankful for that.

 

It's no longer a tear in his heart. _It's a fucking gash._

 

Josh is panicking and now he starts to feel something strange. It's like a dagger in his soul.

 

_His soul._

 

_HIS FUCKING SOUL._

 

The soul he didn't have yesterday.

 

**_Tyler Joseph gave the devil a soul._ **

 

His soul doesn't feel like it used to back it was common and known that he had one. His new soul is Heavy and Dirty. His Heavy Dirty Soul.

 

God is simply watching all of this unfold and he's confused. His angel in training did something spectacular and he was unknowingly going to fuck it up with Mark.

 

''You need to tell him. He can't go along with Mark like this."

 

''I CAN'T TELL HIM! He lost his fucking virginity to the dude!" Josh sighs and is holding back the tears he refuses to shed. He lays flat on the bed and feels his new found soul pulsing within. 

 

''Well, Mr.HeavyDirtySoul, you better tell Mr.Misty Eyes before he fucks up and loses another petal because we all know what happens when he loses all the petals…''

 

''I don't know what happens." Josh informs and his heart drops when he hears what the outcome is.

 

 _''Cardinal gets his wings cut off if he commits all 7 sins."_ The Etch-A-Sketch goes gray once more and Josh is left reeling from that information.

 

Then Josh panics again and is racing downstairs to the motorcycle. He's weaving through traffic, frantically racing to save Tyler.

 

_Too bad Tyler doesn't want to be saved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THE STORY IS GOING THROUGH IT'S BULLSHIT PHASE, BUT TRUST ME. IT'S GONNA GET BETTER!
> 
> Please comment, I don't know how I'm doing!
> 
> Also, we'll be seeing a lot more of the GSA club and we'll be seeing Josh join the marching band with Tyler!
> 
> We'll also be seeing how Josh died!
> 
> (Hitman)


	9. We're going for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anybody heard that song from Scissor Sisters? I love that song.

Tyler doesn't see anything wrong with fucking a guy because his friend said not to. He doesn't see the difference between 'Making Love' and 'Having Sex'. There is a difference.

 

Making Love is the kind of thing Josh wants to do with Tyler. Slow, Easy, Sensual and with obvious love between the two. He wants to look in Tyler's eyes with his own and whisper sweet things under the covers.

 

Having Sex is bending over a table and being fucked fast, hard and senseless until you scream your lover's name and cum all over yourself and anything/anyone around you.

 

Tyler also doesn't see anything wrong with having sex in the janitor's closet with a guy he's known for a day and a half. However, Tyler  _does_ see something wrong with Mark hanging out with a boy name Andy Hurley. 

 

'' _ **Emotionally Unstable, are we?**_ " Blurry snickers as Tyler frowns at Mark and Andy. " **Why don't we do something about that?** " Nobody sees Blurry. Tyler and Josh know he's there, but they've never seen him. Even with that knowledge, Tyler knows Blurry is grinning when he says the latter sentence.

 

''He's friends with Andy. He's okay and nothing is going to change because what Mark and I have is real." Tyler takes a deep breath and heads to the band room.

 

_''_ **_Silly Tyler, tricks are for kids. You are nothing more than a silly kid who is suffering from puppy love. You're a little peanut who thinks he's found 'The One', but you've found nothing more than a silver piece of hay in a haystack_."**

 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

 

'' _ **Needles. Needles are silver. A needle in a** **haystack will be silver and you believe that the silver piece of hay is the needle. 'The One', but it's a facade. It's not what it seems like on the outside and therefore, you fall victim to the false needle and will end up getting hurt. I love seeing you get hurt, but this? Darling, this is stupid.**_ "

 

''I'm not going to listen to you. I'm happy with Mark." Tyler snarls in response.

 

Then he shivers and feels the cold strike up his spine when a hand places on his shoulder from behind. He doesn't have to turn around to know who it is.

 

''Deadly Dun, your hands are cold. Feeling better?" Tyler smirks as he turns around to face the redhead.

 

Josh purses his lips and inhales through his clenched teeth. He teeters on the heel of his shoes before speaking.

 

''Your rose kinda lost two petals…'' Josh allows his voice to trail off so Tyler doesn't notice. ''You kinda might get your wings chopped off." He mumbles half heartedly although it should be a top priority that Tyler knows what's at stake.

 

''I don't understand a word you're saying. Listen, I don't know about you, but I don't like the way Andy is looking at Mark." Tyler points over to Andy and Mark, laughing in front of the science room.

 

Josh is about to tell Tyler that he's paranoid. _Obsessive_. But he refrains from doing so and instead agrees with the angel standing on his right.

 

''How about that! Well, maybe we-- _you_ should calm down and just relax from Mark?" Josh's voice squeaks a little when he finishes the sentence. ''Perhaps we could go for a drive? Skip this hellhole--" He hesitates. "Pun intended, and just go for a small exploration around the town?''

 

Tyler is scowling at Andy. He turns to Josh and nods. " _Why don't we go for a ride?_ '' Tyler whispers in a low tone, the kind that's turning Josh on immediately.

* * *

 

So they ditch the books and drive. They don't know for how long or where they're going really, but the car ride is silent and they couldn't be happier. Tyler's heart is pounding as they approach a cemetery that he knows all too well and Josh is thinking about how to split up Mark and Tyler without hurting the angel. Tyler was on edge now as the car was driving slowly past the tombstones and graves. Then when he sees it, time slows down and he's feeling tears drip down his face. He's internally screaming, allowing Blurry to set his battle stations in Tyler's mind.

 

' _Tyler Joseph- A red umbrella in a sea of black.'_

 

It's written in stone. A few dying flowers set aside by the premature crisping orange leaves. He leans his head against the window and doesn't fight the tears anymore. He hiccups and slaps a hand over his mouth, twitching silently to make sure Josh doesn't hear.

 

''Are you okay?"

 

''We just passed my grave." He replies flatly, voice broken.

 

Josh puts his hand over Tyler's thigh, but he doesn't jump at the touch. He embraces it and puts his hand over Josh's. They interlock fingers, but Tyler doesn't move his head to look at Josh.

 

"Where's your grave?" Tyler speaks up, the words looming over heavily like a cinder cartoon speech bubble.

 

''Beverly Hills." Josh quietly chuckles to himself. This seems to catch Tyler's attention because he looks up in curiosity. "I used to do drumming. So when a member of my favorite band left, I took up the position and became the drummer. But in a twist of fate, the band members realized that I was a shitty person. I had a contract that I couldn't get out of and they conspired with the previous drummer to get rid of me. A hit man, Four-thousand bucks and 18 bullets to the heart got me here.''

 

"That's horrible."

 

'' _A horrible death for a horrible person._ '' Josh shrugs and plays it off cooly. 

 

Tyler holds Josh hand harder with his own and Josh can accept this. Maybe they'd hold hands for another minute. Maybe they'd hold hands forever.


	10. Trees

It seemed like forever. They held hands tighter when Josh realized he'd gotten the two of them lost, but then instead of panic and fear, it lightened the mood.

 

Everybody makes mistakes and perhaps that knowledge helped Tyler calm down. 

 

''Do you believe in dragons?" Josh spoke up as the storm clouds rolled in and began a downpour. 

 

''I used to watch this show when I was younger. It was about these two kids who had an egg and then they sang a song and went to a magical land of dragons. I don't why, but sometimes I just want to find a dragon and just stomp across the town."

 

''Like Clifford the Dog?" Josh chuckled to himself.

 

''Exactly."

 

Mia Wallace once said that if you can share silence comfortably with someone without the urge to fill the airways with noise, then you have true love. Tyler believed that true love was for people who deserved it and while Mark made him  _feel_ like he deserved true love, Josh _was the reason_ he deserved true love. Tyler just hasn't figured it out yet. 

 

Josh drove to a park, sitting in the parking lot figuring out where the fuck they were while Tyler looked at the swing set and slide in the park. He turned to the forest, all the trees breezing and dripping in the rainstorm. Tyler opened the car door and walked to the forest, Josh's face still buried in the GPS.

 

Tyler felt the rain drip onto his face in the warm August air. His face turned into a smile of content ease and well, he could live with this. The leaves and twigs are far to damp to crunch under his feet, but it doesn't stop him from jumping on them anytime he sees one that looks ripe for snapping. He jumps in a puddle, the rain splaying onto his uniform but he doesn't really care. It's calming. The rain drops creating a symphony when they simultaneously patter on the leaves, forest ground, tree branches and birds nests. He wants to run, jump and shout but he realizes that it would make too much noise and this was quiet, silent, easy.

 

He stumbles upon a stream and hesitates jumping in. His hairs falls and sticks to his forehead when he looks at the stream but everything comes to a screeching halt when he hears the footsteps getting louder and realizes that Josh is looking for him. He climbs up a tree and sits on the branch, still enjoying the rain drops, while he watches Josh cluelessly look for him.

 

''Let's play hide and seek." Tyler calls out to Josh, who then looks up to see the angel perched in a tree.

 

''Why not?" Josh shrugs and points to Tyler to come down. Tyler obeys but his foot slips and now he's free falling out of a tree. Josh swoops to catch him and successfully does, staring into his eyes when the angel is no longer falling, but in his arms. Josh panics and drops Tyler, allowing him to fall on the forest ground but he's still smiling as he looks up at Josh. 

 

"You're a doofus." He laughs as he gets up brushes himself off. "You count, I'll hide." Tyler suggests. Josh turns to the tree and counts.

 

''One Mississippi….Two Mississippi….Three Mississippi…." Josh is laughing as he counts Mississippi's.

 

Tyler retreats to the tallest tree in the forest and climbs it. He sits on the highest branch and watches over the trees and power lines. The rain is falling directly on him now instead of just dripping off trees onto him. He closes his eyes and smiles.

 

''I'm so glad I ditched today." Tyler whispers to himself as the rain gets harder, faster, badder than it was before and everything is whipping around Tyler but he's okay with it. He feels his wings stutter on his back and struggle to shake off the rainwater than seeped in from his shirt, which was now soaking wet. He's fumbling to shove them back in, but decides that he'll let it play out, eventually they'll stop on their own. 

 

Josh finishes counting and starts to look for Tyler, who he realizes is perched high upon a tree once again. He begins climbing, eyes on the prize when he's gripping wet tree branches and trying not look down. Tyler's too busy watching the storm clouds to realize his cover's been blown. Josh reaches the top and is sitting on the tree branch behind Tyler. He wraps his around the angel and whispers in his ear.

 

'' _Found you._ " 

 

Tyler isn't as surprised as he should be, but he now realizes how much he's wanted it when Josh presses his lips against Tyler's and they're enjoying the rain together. 

 

Josh pulls away and stares at Tyler, who isn't shaken at all. Then they kiss again.

 

_And everything is perfect._

 

But nothing stays perfect for too long.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feed off Cosmic Brownies and comments.
> 
> Both would be fine please.


	11. Marching to the beat of your heart- Intermission.

Tyler's back is wet. His shirt is torn. His wings tore the fabric and ripped out of the shirt.

 

And now Tyler's falling again but time is slowing down as he falls with Josh. It's a death spiral down while Tyler wraps his wings around the two of them like a burrito.

 

Then they open and they're flapping like they're about to drown but Josh is smiling and watching Tyler's face light up when he realizes something.

 

_He's flying._

 

Actually, no. He  _trying_ to fly but he's essentially just falling with his wings spazzing out. But then Josh snaps and they're in the car, sopping wet and shaken from the incident.

 

"You've got teleportation?" Tyler whispers as he stares foreword with a bright smile on his face.

 

''You don't?'' Josh playfully scoffs as he starts the GPS and Tyler's a bit sad that their tryst ended far too soon. Tyler should've known better, you can't go into the Tour De France with training wheels on a mountain bike and you cannot fly with training wings. Now Tyler's questioning why Mark never called him when he just disappeared for the school.

 

''I guess you could say I fell for you…''Tyler smiles, showing half of his teeth is a side smile and gives a sincere look to Josh. Josh smirks and agrees.

 

''I guess you could say that."

 

So they hold hands again and Josh finally figures out where they are.

 

'' ** _Are you falling for Josh, or are you falling_ apart?** " Blurry taunts and the wet feathers are flooding out the back of his, now ripped, shirt.

 

Tyler stays silent. He couldn't care less what Blurry is rambling on about now. He simply smiles to himself, holds Josh's hand harder, interlocking his fingers and watches the rain fall outside. He checks the time, school should still be in session right now. Then his mind drifts over the thought of Josh screaming his name, writhing in pleasure underneath him, the bed shaking violently under his thrusts. Tyler's wings spring out and while Josh thinks it's just because he cannot control his wings, Tyler's knows.

 

_The angel is suffering from a damn wing boner._

 

Now he sits awkwardly leaning forward with his elbows uncomfortably digging into his crotch to hide his  _real_ _boner_ and he doesn't want to think anymore.

 

' _Oh dear, please stop thinking. I liked it better when the car had sound.'_ He thinks to himself. 

 

He inhales through clenched teeth and begins thinking of a topic.

 

' _The kids from GSA are in the marching band. Josh plays drums and I can play the piano and ukelele well_ _…no! There's no piano in a marching band. Perhaps I'll find something else to do."_

 

Then the words flood out of his mouth.

 

''Let's join the marching band." 

 

Josh doesn't hesitate before he simply says 'yes' and they decide on the decision to join the school marching band.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with this…
> 
> We'll be seeing a lot more GSA and more of the relationships panning out. Then of course there's a showdown at nationals, homecoming dance are coming soon and you guessed it!
> 
> *Drumroll please*
> 
> SO MUCH FUCKING SMUT.
> 
> XOXO  
> -LoudandDangerous.
> 
> P.S. This is where the story actually begins. 
> 
> Everything before this was essentially a prologue.
> 
> We're looking at about 50 chapters? I think?
> 
> There's still a war coming up so buckle up!


	12. Marching to the beat of a broken heart.

The first band practice came a month after they signed up. A month after they kissed for the first time. 2 weeks after Mark told Tyler ''I love you." and 3 days after Tyler keyed Andy's car door out of jealously.

 

_With that, Tyler was down to 4 petals._

 

Tyler and Josh's relationship had become an achingly slow love story and Tyler can't help but sneak glances and smirks at Josh across the floor of the band room. Tyler was right about most of the kids from GSA in the marching band. Tyler, realizing that the instruments he played wouldn't qualify for band, joined the color guard instead and became extremely happy with his decision. Josh believed that Tyler's ass looked amazing in the show uniform and from what the guard instructor told the guard, Josh would probably be seeing a lot more of Tyler's ass.

 

Tyler learned right away that it's not easy to spin flags when you're learning. Somehow, he finds it easier to spin sabers and rifles.

 

Albeit, things weren't so tense between Ryan and Josh anymore, they still had time to verbally abuse or ''roast'' each other. 

 

Tyler was still dating Mark, blissfully unaware that Mark and Andy were actually dating and Tyler's judgement of keying Andy's car was correct. It's September 29th when tickets for homecoming go one sale and Tyler's starting to question wether he's going with Josh as ' _friends'_ (If that's what you called it.) or with Mark as ' _boyfriends'_ (Again, if that is what you call it).

 

The show consisted of 3 songs for the theme of, ironically, ' _Angels and Demons'_ and while half the color guard used red flags, the other used white flags.

 

Josh hadn't gotten any detentions, written anyone's name wrong on purpose in yearbook club or managed to set the school on fire again and Tyler, while still closer to losing all the petals, was doing extremely well in classes and GSA. 

 

Josh's skin itched when he realized that when his teacher's ask for a 'Parent Signature' he could simply forge it and with that loophole, he could wreck havoc whenever, wherever. Unfortunately, that would mean he has to quit the band if he has too many blemishes on his report and well…

 

_He really likes seeing Tyler in his uniform._

 

Tyler begins his trek to 5th period when the stampede of 11th graders come flooding down the hall for their lunch period and he's shoved into the janitor's closet from the force. He stumbles back and falls flat on his ass, looking back to find where his books landed strewn across the floor.

 

That's when he sees it.

 

Andy. Mark. Together. No clothes on. Mark is bent over and Andy is giving it all to him. Tyler is almost screaming inside. He wants to take a kay and fucking slice Andy's damn car in half. But he remains professional, he retrieves his books, brushes himself off, holds back the tears and leaves.

 

''Sorry. Wrong time." He chokes out.

 

_" **Good morning,** **Sweetheart. A bit sad aren't we? It's okay, baby boy. We'll fix that right up. Your arm is looking pretty bare, how about we add some blood red tattoos to it? No need to go to a parlor, we've got razors at home.** "_

 

Tyler wants to agree with Blurry, he wants to cut himself up and down until Mark can see what he's done. He wants to look at Mark like a toddler looks a their parent after they draw a family portrait in crayon and say _''Look what I've done. Aren't you proud of me?_ "

 

He turns the corner after 5th period does something he used to do when he was in high school for the first time.

 

Eat lunch in a bathroom stall.

 

He doesn't care wether anyone notices he gone or if there's a freshman eating PB&J in the bathroom. He just doesn't care anymore. He doesn't have the heart to care and he doesn't bring it up with Josh. He mopes around, purposely dropping his flag everywhere so he can sit out this practice and just cry and be lazy.

 

_But Sloth is a sin._

 

_3 petals left._

 

He doesn't talk to Josh when he gets home. He doesn't notice the rose's remaining petals turning a bright yellow and flashing in warning. He doesn't notice the blood left on the sheets after he's done playing the daily game with Blurry. He doesn't notice. He doesn't want to notice for the rest of his life.

 

His phone buzzes at 1am and Josh hears Tyler's scoff from the other room when Tyler picks it up and realizes that it's Mark.

 

_M: Can we talk about what happened today??_

 

_You: No._

 

_….._

 

_M: I kinda need to talk to you Tyler._

 

_You: Talk to Andy. He seems like he cares._

 

_M: Yeah, About that….._

 

_….._

 

_You: How about you just shut the actual fuck up? Would make things so much easier >:(_

 

_M: Tyler listen, I know that I fcuked oopp_

 

_You: What does 'fcuked oopp' mean?_

 

_M: Auto correct._

 

_You: Really? Sounds like B.S crazy gibberish. That's about right since that's the only thing I've been hearing from you lately. Those 'I love you's? You can't hear me, but I am laughing my ass off!_

 

_……_

 

_You: Don't even bother, Mark. You'll just end up breaking more hearts. Tell Andy I said hello._

 

Tyler turned off his phone and heard another ding, but he didn't pay attention to it. He needed sleep. Tomorrow is the first band competition.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any band kids reading this?
> 
> I'm in my schools color guard and would honestly love to know if anybody else does color guard or marching band.


	13. Mornings and Miscommunications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know what air grams are, they're like little notes that friends and family send to members of the band and before they go on, the announcer reads them off the paper to psyche up the band.

Tyler doesn't like waking up early. He doesn't like drinking Red Bull to keep him up.

 

But color guard is a very demanding sport and therefore, he must make sacrifices.

 

The sky hadn't even woken up when Josh and Tyler pulled into the school parking lot. The silover and blue can held tight in Tylers grip and he wonders how the fuck the marching band is constantly able to do this. They walk to the band room, instantly greeted with the scent of instrument polisher and syrup. Brend on has a look of monotony and mischief while he hastily shoves a sandwich in his bag. Patrick is loooking into Pete's eyes and they're taking turns lovingly shoving pancakes in each other's mouths. Ryan is sipping Pumpkin Spice coffee leaned against the wall. Mrs. and Mrs. Ryan-Black are reviewing the music sheets,  Jenna is clutching a coffee cup and Debby is holding a can of Monster.

 

It really shows their personalities, Tyler believes.

 

Josh is sweating and trying not to smudge the writing on his hand.

 

_Buy air gram, ask Tyler to homecoming._

 

He breathes slowly when he grips his drum set and heads out to pack the busses.

* * *

Tyler cannot fathom why the bus ride takes as long as it does or why Pete and Patrick think they be discreet when they're riding each other under a blanket in backseat. They aren't discreet and for that, Tyler has to look away when Patrick reaches his peak, muffles his orgasm and screams Pete's name around his fist.

 

Then Tyler is wondering why he was watching for so long.

 

Perhaps it's because there's an acute distinction between how with Mark and Patrick with Pete. With Patrick and Pete, there's love between the two and although they're humping on a bus to a band competition, they have some unspoken bond.

 

_Love._

 

And with Tyler and Mark, there's no love. It's seen as a simple way to get off during school. Like Bonnie and Clyde; It seems happy and beautiful at first until you realize the ulterior motive behind it and everything is not what it seems. Much like opening the parts to a music box. Tyler ponders this for the rest of the ride.

 

Josh is sitting beside him, headphones shoved in his ears, tapping and drumming with anything he finds and any beat he makes. The sky is overcast and they're all praying that it doesn't rain before the competition. Although, Tyler wouldn't mind if it rained like it had a month ago when he and Josh kissed for the first time.

 

Andy and Mark is sitting up front, sleeping under a blanket and Tyler wants to shove a cactus up Mark's ass. Ryan and Brendon are cuddling next to each other for warmth due to the crisp Autumnal air starting to kick in and Andy refuses to close the window, adding to Tyler's hatred for him.

 

There are other band kids, but Tyler sees them as fillers. He doesn't care to know their names. He knows the color guard, which consists of GSA with the exception of Mark, who does drums in the _actual band_  with Andy.

 

Then the foggy grey early morning sky is slowly getting brighter and eventually it's morning. He doesn't see a bright blue sky. He sees yellow.

 

Yellow busses and he realizes that he has arrived.

* * *

The trees are dead. Josh enjoys hearing them crunch under his combat boots and Tyler is his his arms, hunched over his shoulder and getting some much needed sleep with his head nuzzled to Josh's neck. It looks like the scene of a Halloween hayride. Dead trees, leaves everywhere, cold, grey and dismal sky that threatens rain but it is far too cold for that. If it  _were_ to rain, they would end up with snow.

 

Mrs. and Mrs.Ryan-Black prep the band with a practice, eventually allowing them to shop at the small booths set up and Josh sees this as the chance to ask Tyler to homecoming through the air gram. His hands tremble as he writes his name after the message and he slides it into the box for their band.

 

Then, the comp is starting and after a few bands, it's their time to shine. 

 

'' _Now some_ _air grams for Columbus High Marching Band. To Bronson, kick some brass. Love, Ryan._ " Josh scoffs at the name that was obviously supposed to be 'Brendon' and continues setting up. The guard isn't there to hear it though. They're busy getting ready. " _Hey Tyler! Wanna go to homecoming with me? From, Jish._ " He hears the groan from the people in the stands muttering ''That's  _so_ original." ''Never heard of that one before.''. Josh doesn't give a fuck. Their opinion is irrelevant as long as Tyler hears. 

 

_Unfortunately he does not._

 

Now set up is over and the band truly kicks ass. Only 3 flags dropped and Tyler is pretty sure that the judges didn't notice. Nobody was off key and everybody knew their positions.

 

Josh hasn't heard an answer, little to his knowledge that Tyler couldn't even hear the question. He sees Mark and Tyler after the show and listens intently to their conversation.

 

''I know I screwed up, but maybe we can give this another chance?"

 

"I'll tell you later…" Tyler scowls and walks off, clearly upset.

 

It takes some time for them to clean up, but afterwords Josh finds it appropriate to ask Tyler about homecoming.

 

''So what's your answer?'' There's hope in Josh's voice. He hasn't had hope since he was alive.

 

Tyler scoffs, laughs loudly and smiles. ''My answer? Big Fat NO." He laughs as he says it and leaves Josh's heart shattered in a million pieces.

 

_I guess you have to bleed to know._

 

But Tyler and Josh aren't talking about the same thing.

 

Tyler believes that Josh is asking about Mark.

 

Josh believes that Tyler is talking about the announcement.

 

_The announcement he did not hear._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WAS A BIGASS FIGHT AT SCHOOL AND IM JUST WALKING DOWN THE HALL EATING SHREK CEREAL BEING THE STUPID LIttLE 13 YEAR OLD I AM And THEN I SEE SOME BITCHES HEAD GET BASHED INTO A WALL AND THEN THERE'S TOO MANY PEOPLE AND IM JUST WATCHING THIS FIGHT BECAUSE I canT GET OUT AND THEN EVERYBODY AND I WERE JUST WATCHING THIS FIGHT AND EATING SHREK CEREAL AND THEN THE AMBULANCE CAME AND I DONT KNOW ANYMORE AND NOW I WANT MORE SHREK CEREAL.
> 
> P.S. At band comps, they always butcher names through the announcements and I felt like I had to put that here.


	14. A Dance With Demons.

Now mascara is running down Josh's face and Tyler is wondering A) Why Josh is crying and B) Why he's crying the first place.

 

Although Josh should be with the rest of the band during awards and titles, he sitting in the bathroom crying with black mascara running and mixing with his red eye shadow. The tissues look like a watercolor picture with the red and black inking up the cotton. 

 

_I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fi--_

 

He cannot run anymore. He comes to the conclusion that was explicit to everyone but him and Tyler.

 

He is in love with Tyler Joseph.

 

He just wants to drink Vodka until he dies. Again. But he wants to be with Tyler and the only way to do that is try. The tile of the fluorescently lit bathroom makes Josh feel uncomfortable, then it's winding down in front of him and it seems to go on and on and on. Then the ceiling starts to cave in and Josh is trapped in the bathroom stall. His eye shadow is dripping onto his hands but it's not eye shadow.

 

He's crying blood.

 

A jack-in-the-box is sounding or maybe it's just another band playing outside of the school. He doesn't know. He's banging on the stall wall, pleading for someone to let him out and save him. He wants to shout ''Tyler, You don't know what you're doing to me." but he's trapped in this horrifyingly beautiful wonderland and he doesn't know if he wants to get out. He feels like a chair he's sitting on is about to tip over, constantly. His hearts about to rip out of his chest and now he hears whispers. Whispering of small things that make him itch.

 

_Where's Tyler now? He'll never be able to save you. The demons have you now. Why'd you send us in captivity? So you can run off with the mortals in a sick game of Tag? We found you, Joshie. Come home, won't you? Come back to the sinners and suffer with us._

 

With those whispers, Josh now deciphers what's happening. 

 

_The containment did not work._

 

_The demons are crawling out of Hell._

 

It all makes sense now.

* * *

Tyler is deciding wether to pick daisies or dandelions to make Josh feel better because that is simply the angel he is. He hears Josh's screaming and bolts in the building, praying that he isn't too late.

 

Josh is being gripped under the tile of the bathroom, he cannot hold on for any longer.

 

Tyler grips Josh's arms and tears the band uniform, making a mental note to sew it up later. His wings rip out of his guard uniform and begin the endless cycle of rapidly flipping out like they usually do. He's trying to save Josh and he's finding it hard to do so. His wings are staring the wind cycle and the tissues and paper towels are flying around with the force. He feels his wings pick him off the ground and Tyler now realizes that he can only fly when someone is in danger. Tyler's grip is stronger than the demons and he successfully rips Josh from the tile of the bathroom. 

 

He stumbles back and smacks against the wall. Josh is laying on the ground with the paper towels and tissues on the tile next to him, scattered. The blood seeps back in the ground and the demons go with it. Tyler swallows hard, yanks Josh by his arm and pulls his close. 

 

''That is not good." He turns to Josh with panic written all over his face. ''Not good at all." 

 

''Did you really mean that 'no' when I asked you about homecoming?" Josh whispers.

 

''What? No, I'm talking about Mark trying to ask me out again. Of course I'll go to homecoming with you." Tyler laughs quietly. He presses his lips against Josh's and caresses his arm around him, feeling Josh's skin under the torn band uniform. 

 

''Now we've gotta deal with dances and demons." Tyler scowls at the mess.

 

''Unless you're dancing with demons." Josh smirks at Tyler and kisses him again.

 

The bathroom door creaks open and Brendon peeks in. 

 

''We won Best Percussion and Best Guard." He scales the mess and frowns at Josh and Tyler. ''If you're going to be kinky, do it right guys." He closes the door and retreats to the hallway.

 

"Are you ready?" Tyler holds out his hand and laces his fingers in Josh's.

 

"Ready as I will ever be." Josh smiles, kisses Tyler's cheek and heads out to the hallway.

 

 

_Ready for a dance with demons?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited tags so you guys know what to expect next.
> 
>  
> 
> SURPRISE SURPRISE!
> 
> The next chapter is a one way ticket to….
> 
> SINTOWN AND SMUTVILLE!
> 
> Pack your bags and get ready because there's so much smut in the next chapter that it actually bleeds into another chapter and we'll be seeing some Top!Tyler.
> 
> Because Top!Tyler is great.


	15. Well Deserved Naps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, the smut scene will be very descriptive and bleed into the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry not sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> -LoudandDangerous.

Tyler doesn't understand why homecoming is such a big deal. He knows that someone will spike the punch, another will lose their virginity and having been to this high school before, there will always be a pointless football game and the other team will always cheat. Tyler doesn't believe that it's the end of the world wether you have the right dress, or if your bow tie is straight as long as you go and have the time of your life.

 

Josh doesn't know what the fuck a corsage is or why Brendon says Tyler needs one. He doesn't know what size his tuxedo is because he's been dead for a while and while you cannot physically grow when you're dead, he believes that a 4 year difference is a big change and that his size is not the same. There are certain things in his pants that say the same thing. He doesn't feel like homecoming is the biggest event of his life. It's not prom. It's not a wedding. It's not a birth.

 

_And it certainly is not his death._

 

So he believes that everyone is freaking out over nothing.

 

These are the thoughts lingering over Tyler and Josh's mind while they lay buried in the blanket. Tyler's face is buried in Josh's chest and Josh's arms are around him, clutching his waist. Tyler's back is sore from the competition and Josh is more than happy to massage his shoulder with his thumb. The Etch-A-Sketch is on and Josh is having a conversation while Tyler sleeps laying on him. He's curled up on Josh and breathing in Josh's cheap cologne with a small grin on his face. It's calming and after the competition and battle in the restroom, they both deserve it. 

 

Josh doesn't want to say 'I Love You' yet because he isn't sure if Tyler is over Mark. He doesn't want to fuck things up and unbeknownst to him, 'I Love You' is just what Tyler needs.

 

A reminder that someone loves him.

 

"Your damn containment didn't work." Josh snarls, trying not to wake up Tyler on his chest.

 

''I'm aware of that and we're trying to fix it." God is slowly informing.

 

''Jeez, you sound like faulty customer service." Josh rolls his eyes in distaste.

 

''So, about what we were conversing about earlier….you and Tyler are dating now?"

 

"Yes."

 

''And you fought the demons in the restroom of a school during a band competition?"

 

''Yep."

 

''So…'We just fought demons, now let's fuck' basically?"

 

''Yes sir!"

 

''Okay. I think that's enough for today." He twists the knobs on the other side and allows the Etch-A-Sketch to go grey.

 

Josh now waits for Tyler to wake up. He doesn't want to move with the risk of waking up the angel before he's done resting.

 

Tyler's breathing grows rapid, his heart is beating wildly, he's afraid of something.

 

_Blurry's back._

 

This time, Blurry's gun hands are loaded. He's already shot Tyler and violently ripped off a wing from his back. Tyler is writhing in pain but this isn't what he's afraid of. He's afraid of Blurry pointing the barrel at Josh. Tyler knows it's going to hurt worse because Josh's back is turned and he's smoking a cigarette as per usual. His Iron Man comic is in his grip and a cigarette in between his middle and index finger. He hears Blurry ready his gun. He shouts out to Josh, but it comes out as an incoherent mumble. Finally, he can speak. He shouts ''JOSH!" and reaches his arm out but Blurry's already sent the bullet. All Tyler hears is the gunshot and Josh's body drop to the pavement.  

 

Tyler screams in Josh's chest and Josh's smirks at the tickle of vibration. Tyler rolls over and tumbles off of Josh onto the carpet. He brings his knees to his chest and cries on the floor. Josh pulls Tyler up and coddles him. Cooing and hushing until Tyler is burying his face back in Josh's chest, sniffling and hiccuping softly while Josh pets his brunet hair.

 

''It's okay.'' Josh reassures and has Tyler like putty in his grasp. Tyler's face is stained with tears when he crawls on top of Josh and kisses him violently.

 

He straddles Josh when his wings spread and Josh has to admit, it's pretty hot. The angel's chest is flushed when he rips off Josh's shirt and tears off his jeans, surprised to find that Josh is not wearing any underwear. Tyler reaches down and kisses a trail on Josh's collarbone. Josh bites his lip and almost draws blood. Tyler ruts against Josh softly and sucks a mark on his neck, making sure it's going to be noticeable at band practice tomorrow. 

 

He wants everyone to know that Josh is his.

 

"You're such a beautiful angel. Can't wait to have you under me, screaming my name." Josh gasps out when Tyler sucks a 4th mark on his chest.

 

Tyler pulls away with a devious grin that almost makes Josh come all over himself right there. He leans down to Josh's ear.

 

_''Who says I'm bottoming?"_

 

 


	16. Sins and Sweethearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm [not] sorry mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHOO CHOO!
> 
> THE TRAIN TO SINTOWN HAS ARRIVED.

Josh cannot argue. He made an assumption and Tyler would punish him for it.

 

Perhaps by leaving him hanging by a string when he's about to come. Maybe he'll spank him. Possibly make him come over and over until it hurts.

 

Josh is excited by these thoughts. He's practically bursting at the seams. 

 

"I'm not bottoming,  _sweetheart._ " Tyler smirks as he pushes himself off of Josh and fumbles in the drawer for condoms. He found a box, a bit confused as to why it was there before he held the wrapper in his fingers much like Josh holds a cigarette. He shoots Josh a devilish smirk that looks  _so good_ on an angel and pushes Josh on his back. Josh swallows hard when Tyler slips on the condom, takes a feather from his wing and tickles Josh's neck with it. He ghosts it along Josh's neck and makes him tilt his head back, exposing his neck just like Tyler wanted.

 

He sucks a brutal mark into Josh's already bruised neck and tickles Josh's waist, causing him to buck his hips up and Tyler pulls back, leaving the devil yearning for more. "Don't move or you won't come." Tyler's voice is low, serious and Josh can't take it anymore. He grips the angel's waist and pulls him closer to whisper in his ear. 

 

 _''Please, Tyler. Please I need this so bad, baby boy and I'll do anything for it._ " His voice is strained from the pleasure he's been forbidden from for oh, so long. Tyler pouts his lips and puts his index finger to his chin, tapping in thought. 

 

''Anything?" He smirks again and holds his index and middle fingers out to Josh. ''Suck." He orders and Josh obeys. Tyler pulls them out and shoves them in Josh without warning. He earns a yelp from Josh when he moves his fingers in and out. "Are you ready,  _sweetheart?"_ Tyler holds his hand on the back of Josh's neck and pulls his foreword. Josh bites his lips and nods. ''I need a proper answer. _Are you ready for me, sweetheart?"_ Tyler pulls out his fingers and waits for Josh's answer while he writhes in pure pleasure.

 

''Yes. Yes. Oh My G--" Tyler puts a finger to Josh's lips before he can finish the sentence.

 

 _''Don't. You. Dare."_ Tyler whispers when he pushes inside of Josh. 

 

Tyler begins thrusting fast with Josh gripping to the bedsheets. He's sure they're going to break the bed and while that would be great, the bed would broken and he'd have to stay with Tyler.

 

_Actually_ _….._

 

Tyler's thrusts become more erratic when he takes Josh's dick in his hand and pumps it once he finds a rhythm. Josh is almost crying and he knows that he isn't going to last longer. He screams Tyler's name when his prostate is hit but Tyler shushes him and grins.

 

_''Call me Cardinal."_

 

Josh is holding in moans of ecstasy when Tyler slams into his prostate harder. He takes one more orgasm, shouting ''CARDINAL!" as he comes and Tyler's kink turns out to be seeing Josh unravel in front of him. This makes him come inside Josh, filling the condom and crying out Josh's name. He takes a while before he calms down, not pulling out until his breathing is steadied. He tosses the condom aside and curls back in Josh's chest. He's stunned at how Tyler, an angel can be so devious in bed and still go back to the little peanut he usually is within 0.02 seconds.

 

''You're an angel in bed." Josh whispers in Tyler's ear.

 

''I am? I thought I was a bit…devilish, if you will." Tyler presses a kiss to Josh's forehead and smiles.

 

The rest of the night consists of Josh and Tyler running around the house, tapping and drumming on anything they can find. Their night is cut short when Mark calls Tyler.

 

_Hey_ _….so do you have an answer yet?_

 

_Do you have a life?_

 

_…._

 

_Stop bugging me, Mark. I'm not dealing with you right now._

 

_Okay._

 

_Besides, I have a new boyfriend._

 

_You do…._

 

_His name is Josh._

 

_….._

 

_And he's not you so he's already better._

 

_I'm sorry I brought it up._

 

He also doesn't cheat.

 

…..

 

_Or lie._

 

_He's a shit-ton better than you will ever be._

 

_And I hope you have a great day without me._

 

_Goodbye, bitch._

_……._

 

Pride. Tyler has too much pride right now.

 

But Pride is a sin.

 

_1 petal left._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this chapter listening to 'Stupid Hoe' by Nicki Minaj.


	17. Tyler and the WingKeeper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WingKeepers are angels.
> 
> But they don't play nice.

Margaret Theens is The WingKeeper. She is responsible for who earns their wings, what typer of wings they receive and when they receive them.

 

Wings are a very complex thing. There are different sizes for your body type, different lengths for the specific purpose they have to serve you and there are different models for different personalities.

 

Tyler, has wings that foreshadow a certain battle and therefore, they only work when someone is in danger.

 

Wings are not made for recreational use. Angels who have been sent to the Earth to live amongst mortals, are only allowed to use their wings when their wings decide that their purpose is needed in that time and place. Margaret has the largest wings of them all due to the fact that she is The WingKeeper and nobody questions why or how she became the WingKeeper.

 

Unfortunately, Wings are a blessing and a right. Angels receive Sin Roses from the WingKeeper when she foreshadows that you will commit the 7 Deadly Sins and will not continue to earn/keep your wings. This is a fact that is unknown to all angels and while most angels would catch onto Margaret's plan, she sends Sin Roses to assorted and randomly picked angels who will never lose their wings. It keeps balance between things. 

 

Angels who lose all 7 petals on their rose, are not considered angels anymore. To be admitted to Hell, you must commit all 7 of the Deadly Sins and well, those who commit theses sins shall technically become admitted to Hell. Margaret keeps a watchful eye over those who come close to losing their petals and as of October 2nd, at 12:45pm, Tyler Cardinal Joseph has lost all 7 petals.

 

All 7 sins have been committed.

 

Tyler does not deserve his wings.

* * *

 

The 11th graders are heading to their lunch period as of now. Tyler is praying that he doesn't become lodged in the janitor's closet, but nobody truly knows what will happen today. Josh is busy is AP Literature, a class where he finds it opportune to fling paper footballs and forge parent signatures since he only lives with Tyler and Tyler is most definitely  _not_ his parent/legal guardian.

 

His shoes glide across the linoleum tile as he walks away from committing his last sin.

 

Gluttony.

 

And while he may be able to get to class with his Heely's, he still cannot fight the stampede of 11th graders eager to eat and converse with their friends. It doesn't surprise Tyler anymore when he gets knocked to the ground. It doesn't surprise Tyler when he gets shoved through the doorway of the janitor's closet. He believes they should lock the janitor's closet more often, but if they did, he would become squished between sweaty 16 and 17 year olds and a wooden door. 

 

He decides it is better not to complain.

 

The janitor's closet is dark, save for the sunlight usually shining brightly through the windows but today, there are blinds covering said windows and Tyler is left alone.

 

Well, he believes he is alone.

 

But he is not. Because Margaret is there. Margaret is waiting.

 

Tyler notices her instantly and backs against the wall. She swipes her hand over Tyler's head, just grazing his brunet hair and makes the halo appear.

 

She takes wire cutters and snaps the halo in half. The half rings fall on either side of Tyler and clatter when they hit the ground. She pulls out hedge cutters and the metal scissors shine and almost blind Tyler. He feels his heart drop once he realizes what they are. He has no where to run. He pulled up his shirt and accepted his fate. Tyler couldn't stop the flood of tears streaming out his eyes. He would've yelled, shouted, pleaded ''I'll be better next time." But she could not stop. Tyler would only be left with one wing.

 

A useless wing at that.

 

And a bloody number 7 placemat gap where his training wings once fluttered. He felt the hedge cutter clamp down onto the base of his right wings and resist cutting. He felt it break the base and his right wing tumble down to the floor. 

 

''I--I--Is it over?" He breathing was shallow, shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

Margaret nodded, opening the messenger bag and pulling out a cherry lollipop. She smiled innocently as she shoved it in Tyler's mouth, picked up the bloody red and white wings and retreated through the floor.

 

Tyler stared at the gold, spilling out the half rings like toxics spilling out a glow stick. Much like the glowstick he would have to wear to keep Josh from worrying. He pulled back on his dress shirt, and left the janitor's closet. He found Josh in the hall and cried into his shoulder. Josh didn't question it, because maybe Blurry was on the fritz once more. 

 

Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's back, expecting to feel the lump his wings usually made. This time he felt wet, dampness and pulled his hands away to see blood on his fingertips. 

 

Josh swallowed hard. "Tyler?" Josh gripped ~~the angel~~ Tyler harder.

 

_"Where are your wings?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropkick me into the fiery pits of Hell.


	18. Aftermath-Intermission.

October 2nd is going to be the day that Tyler lost his wings and Josh let out 3 cheers for sweet revenge.

 

Tyler's conversation with Josh about the loss of how wings was short and simply put, it did not go well.

 

Somehow, the conversation shifted from The WingKeeper and progressed to the next marching band competition. This one was out of state, in Pennsylvania and Josh's ex-band happened to be guest judging and playing a show at a near-by venue. 

 

Josh smirked when he saw the website, he laughed manically when he typed in '2' for the ticket count, and almost set his hair a fiery red shade of pure mischief when he purchased the tickets.

 

Tyler one the other hand, was finished crying himself to an extended nap and now had the privilege to wake up and remember that his wings were no longer on his back, but rather in The WingKeeper's messenger bag. Or perhaps a glass case where all the other sinners wings were.  The pillow was drenched in tears and drool and some of it stuck to Tyler's cheek. 

 

He grimaced when he felt the dried drool on his left cheek and decided that he should probably wash off all the dry blood from his back. He took a wash cloth and stared at his reflection in the mirror only to be shocked in horror when he looked at his brunet locks and realized that strands curved upward. 

 

_Ohhh…_

 

_Oh No._

 

_Oh God…._

 

His hair was not messy from the nap, his hair was not disheveled from Josh playfully rubbing his hands through it.

 

Tyler Joseph, ex-angel now had devil horns.

 

"No. No. No. NO. NO!'' He shouted, reaching up to his hair to pat it down, but instead it flared back up once more. He began the frantic search to his room to find his halos. ''I think I lost my halo.'' He whispered to himself. 

 

He saw the glowing from a shoe box under the bed and reached to grab them. They stung like a thousand degrees and Tyler dropped them with a hiss. The gold was hot, something they'd never been before and while Tyler would leave them alone, he could not bear the fact that he was not an angel anymore.

 

"I'm Cardinal, I'm Cardinal, I'm Cardinal." He whispered, half hiss as he held the burning halos into the bathroom. He placed it on the his head like a tiara, but it simply fell to the bathroom tile. He tried again, and again, and again to no avail and now he would have to deal with the simple fact that he was not Cardinal.

 

He was a sinner.

 

Now he's cursing in Spanish and some of it is random words and others are fully formed sentences. ''¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Incendio del domingo ! Yo soy un fracaso. No puedo seguir así . Oh Dios mío. DOMINGO EN FUEGO!'' He shouts in the bathroom and he bangs on the wall while shouting and cursing in Spanish. 

 

"Are you having a Telemundo breakdown?" Josh smirks slyly and watches Tyler curl upon the floor in agony and fear.

 

''I'm a devil. I'm a goner. Somebody catch my breath." He whispers and Josh now realizes that this is serious. Josh kneels down to the floor to assist Tyler.

 

''Is Blurry--''

 

''No. Josh, my hair. I have devil horns and my halos won't stay anymore and my wings--'' He doesn't finish, the rest is comprised of mumbles and sobs. 

 

Josh coddles Tyler until he's rocking in Josh's lap, curled into Tyler's shoulder. Tyler is quiet now and Josh finds it the opportune time to mention. ''We're gonna go get revenge on my old band on the 15th.'' He whispers to Tyler.

 

''Why?" His voice is a small whisper but Josh can hear.

 

''1 for the assholes. 2 for the hit man. 3 for the devil inside of me."

 

"What are we gonna do to them?"

 

''Don't know yet. But I know I'll have 3 cheers for sweet revenge.'' His voice is low, grave and Tyler is submissive to Josh's plans.

 

_His plan of 3 Cheers For Sweet Revenge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Incendio del domingo ! Yo soy un fracaso. No puedo seguir así . Oh Dios mío. DOMINGO EN FUEGO!
> 
> Roughly is: Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Sunday's fire! I am a failure. I can not continue like this. Oh my God. SUNDAY ON FIRE!


	19. A Dance with demons (Reprise)

The next school day is when Tyler and Josh purchase tickets for homecoming. In second period, Brendon informs Tyler on how homecoming has been throughout the last few years and begins to foreshadow a repetitive event.

 

"Now, the homecoming game is often where the fights happen. Behind the bleachers, the jocks fight to see who goes to homcoming with some chick that will always end up knocked up the next week. This chosen girl, is sometimes a dude who they want to receive 'Broral' from since apparently guys know blowjobs better than females." Brendon rambles on as he pulls out a box of Froot Loops, a carton of milk, a spoon and a Powerpuff Girls bowl. He begins pouring the cereal when Tyler questions skeptically what he is doing.

 

"Why are you eating cereal, Mr.Urie?" Mrs.Wyndam asks him, picking up the box of cereal to read the cover.

 

"How about you shut your mouth, Stacy?" He replies flatly, not bothering to look up at the teacher who is stunned but losing interest.

 

"I don't get you, Mr.Urie." 

 

''There's nothing to get." He mumbled trying not to spill the cereal in his mouth. "I'm the cliche awkward gay kid in the back of the classroom and I like opening my sweaters and say shit like 'Wanna buy some dank memes?' or shout 'John Cena' because I have nothing better to do. Stacy.." He wiped the milk from his face and swirled his spoon in the bowl. ''I'd say that it's you who is not understandable. Your angel wings should get cut off because--'' Tyler only had to hear the first part of that, because then his vision went fuzzy and he blacked out. Falling to the ground and taking his 'Mr.Misty Eyes' jacket with him.

* * *

Josh likes ceramics. He likes taking the wet clay and slapping his hand down on it like a 2 year old so it splatters everywhere. He likes leaving air pockets in his muddled creations and letting it explode in the kiln. He likes mixing up everyone's folders, painting the back of peoples shirts when they are not looking and he  _loves_ putting his name on projects that are not his.

 

Now he sits in ceramics unaware that Tyler is in the nurse's office.

 

"Joshua, please don't slap the clay like that. You're making a mess and your pinch pot is going to turn out terrible if you do not wedge it." Mr.Tryn will tell Josh over and over. Josh simply smirks, melts that into an innocent smile and nods sweetly.

 

''Won't happen again!" He assures, crossing his fingers behind his back. 

 

"Does anyone know where Patrick and Pete are?" Mr.Tryn questions to the class, reading the sign-out sheet as he does not remember them leaving. 

 

''They're probably having a quickie in the janitor's closet." Josh smirks and earns a round of laughter from his classmates.

 

Mr.Tryn sighs and sends a student named Elsa to go find them. Upon returning, Elsa has not found the two, but instead is clutching a bloody hedge cutter and gold splattered wire cutter. A feather is stuck to the blood of the hedge cutter and Josh swallows hard. The classroom stops, time is still and the whispers return.

 

 _"Your darling baby boy's got no wings. At least we know who did it. Why don't you break us out and let us get rid of The WingKeeper? Why don't we cut off her wings and see how she likes it? Tyler is a sinner. He should be with us, shouldn't he? Speaking of which, why hasn't God sent a different messenger? Why don't we simply drag Tyler to Hell where he belongs? Maybe dress him up? Dry those tears? Clean his wounds and show how real sinners act?_ ''

 

Josh stands up and runs. Time is playing foreword and Josh runs past Elsa, accidentally cutting his arm on the bloody hedge cutters.

 

He stumbles back before leaping foreword and running through the halls as the voices get louder and louder and LOUDER. Josh sings a song to himself that he once read in Tyler's journal. ''You are surrounding all my surroundings. Sounding down the mountain range of my left side brain." He repeats and repeats to drown out the whispers. The blood is racing down the white cement walls and he finds himself in an  unfamiliar hallway. There are no doors, no lockers. Just a large path with a popcorn ceiling, two cement walls and a linoleum floor. The polaroids begin raining through the ceiling and giving Josh paper cuts everywhere. 

 

Josh pants when he runs to the end of the hall but it keeps extending and the demons are crawling from the ground underneath him. The polaroids are all pictures of Tyler and Josh is is scared and confused, hurt and afraid. The polaroids burn up upon reaching the linoleum and Josh continues to sing to himself. ''Entertain my faith. Entertain my faith. Entertain my faith." Then when the hallway goes pitch black and all he can hear is the slow burning of the polaroids. 

 

_"We're you friends right?"_

 

"Well, my friends and I we've got a lot of problems."

* * *

 

Brendon is in the corner, spooning cereal into his mouth while Tyler is clutching his jacket. He hears soft piano music and a shriek from down the hall. He rips the monitor off his arm and races out the door, smacking his face on the door, earning a bloody nose.

 

Josh's knees are to his chest and he is rocking back and forth. ''Lean with it, rock with it. When we gonna stop with it? Lyrics that mean nothing we were gifted with thought. Is is time to move our feet to an introspec--"

 

''Josh?" Tyler whispers in the hallway. Upon seeing the door melt in the wall and a box form around them. 

 

The blood is flooding the ground and from the walls. A maniacal cackle resounds throughout the walls and now they drown in blood.

 

 _"Soon you will dance with the demons."_ The whisper laughs as Josh and Tyler struggle to breath.

 

 

''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I got a detention for slapping a bitch upside the head for calling someone a 'fag'.
> 
> WHOO! First detention of 8th grade!
> 
> This means that there might be a delay in the next chapter.


	20. The Breakfast Club.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast.
> 
> Because they eat cereal all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not have a detention themed chapter? I saw the chance for the name and I fucking ran with it.

It has been established that Brendon Urie loves his cereal. It has been established that backslapping someone because they want to snitch on you is not right. It has been established that Brendon is in detention. 

 

It has been established by Pete that the others must get detention as well.

 

As Pete explained it, ''Many years ago, the color guard consisted of 3 people and 'a shoelace'. Those 3 people were named Mikey, Gerard and Frank. Mikey and Gerard were brothers and Frank was Gerard's boyfriend. When Gerard received a detention, Mikey decided that he shall pull the fire alarm and Frank that he would climb to the top of the school and spray paint the roof a glittery pink. As time went on, whenever anyone of them got a detention, the others would as well and that tradition carried on.''

 

This was no news to Tyler, since Tyler  _attended_ school with the Way brothers and Frank Iero. He had math with Mikey, was tutored by Frank and went to Suicide Watch with Gerard. He wondered where they were now, probably off and married if they stayed together after high school.

 

Josh was not in the color guard but he knew that it could apply to the marching band as well. 

 

This day consisted of Tyler shouting expletives at his teachers, his hair flaring up in devil horns even more. Pete simply walked into the principal's office pulled his pet hamsters out of his pocket and said ''This is Fluffy Wentz, Jim Wentz and Noot Wentz. Say hello to them."

 

Pete ponders why the principal does not enjoy the company of hamsters. In hindsight, he probably should've checked if Jim was pregnant and if he had, Jim would not have given birth on the principal's desk. Now he sits with 7 more baby hamsters who from lack of creativity are all named ''Hotdog".

 

All Ryan had to do was walk out of the classroom and tell Mr.Tryn that he was going to buy a motorcycle.

 

Josh was Josh. He did not need help or try to get a detention. You simply do not 'try' to get a detention when you are Joshua Deadly Dun, you go to school and detentions will follow.

 

Patrick ripped up a street sign and walked into homeroom shouting ''What's Up MOTHERFUCKERS?" This did not make a good impression at all.

 

Upon receiving their detention slips, they team picture and accepted their ''Trainwreck of friendship.''

* * *

 

Pete's hamsters are about 13 days old when the detention is in session, unfortunately leaving baby hamsters home can lead to the mother eating them and Jim has a very high chance of eating all 7 named 'Hot Dog'

 

Saturday detention is not as bad as they expect. There is no competition this weekend and Mrs. and Mrs.Ryan-Black know that they only received the detention due to the tradition. They do not approve, but will not count it against the boys.

 

Brendon is still eating cereal, Pete is trying to keep Jim from eating the babies, Tyler is sleeping, Ryan is hiding in the corner, Patrick is carrying his street sign with him. He finds it pleasing when he does not have to open his mouth to tell people to 'STOP'.

 

Nobody knows where Josh is. Brendon has begun to call him 'Bender'.

 

"All of you are here because you are no good trouble makers." Mrs.Cryer announces to the 5 boys. 

 

''Nobody cares, Peter." Brendon sighs with yet another bowl of cereal shoved into his mouth. Today, he has brought 6 bowls and they are currently all eating cereal, save for Josh who is no where to be found in the library.

 

''What are gonna name them?" Pete whispers in the corner of the library next to the historical fiction and autobiography sections. He holds the small cage with the babies and watches them aimlessly roll over.

 

''Jishwa?" Tyler perks up, questioning where Josh has gone.

 

''Beebo!" Brendon shouts, spilling cereal everywhere.

 

''Michelangelo, Leonardo, Rafael and Donatello." Patrick smirks, spooning more cereal into his mouth.

 

''I like Jishwa and Beebo. It's a shit-ton better than all of them named Hot Dog.'' Ryan sits back in his seat and pours more cereal.

 

''Hot Dog says fuck you." Pete scowls, taking them out of the cage for a proper adjustment of the news paper. 

 

''What about Spock and Kirk?" Tyler questions.

 

''I like Castiel, Sam and Dean." Ryan announces. 

 

''Let's just call them Thing 1, Thing 2, Thing 3, Thing 4 and so on." 

 

They don't know where that suggestion came from how ever. Tyler believes it's God since it came from above them, but he's quickly mistaken when it turns out to be Josh in the air vents.

 

"Mr.Dun! Get down from there this instant!" Mrs.Cryer shouts.

 

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." He sneers.

 

''You guys…have you seen Jishwa, Beebo, John, Smol, Spooky Jim, Castiel and Hot Dog?"

 

They turn to stare at Pete in horror. 

 

''You didn't lose--'' Tyler's voice trails off when he sees the empty cage and empty space beside Pete where the hamsters once were. 

 

"We're fucked." Ryan whispers, his voice shaking.

 

''Well in that case, who wants more cereal!?" Brendon slams the box down on the table and pours more milk into his bowl.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These guys are gonna be going to a wedding soon and I am on a roll!
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Does anyone remember that song by Kesha called 'Boots and Boys?' That was my jam when I was in 2nd grade and I found it again and I won't stop and now I think of that day in second grade when I threw a Clifford the dog juice box at little fucker named Daniel because he pissed on the class carpet and then the janitor came and was all like ''Don't go taking piddles on the carpet. Ya hear?"
> 
> It was weird and I'm having an out of this world experience.


	21. The Breakfast Club Part 2 (I scream, you scream, we all scream cause we're all terrified.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is no Hamster Search.

Tyler does not know why Pete believed it was okay to bring hamsters to detention. He does not understand why Brendon had to bitch-slap Mark for snitching (Although he's not complaining). He does not see the point in Josh escaping to the air vent.

 

But he does know why things are dire at this stage.

 

Hamsters lost in a high school library during a Saturday detention including cereal and all the hamsters were previously named 'Hot Dog'.

 

Tyler does not understand life anymore.

 

Brendon has been on a phone call for the past hour and the only reaction received from the call was constant screaming, jumping and cheering yet he has not disclosed the topic of the phone call or who is on the receiving end of his excitement. Patrick and Pete are in the fiction section of the library and Tyler believes he can almost hear them fucking in the corner. Ryan has found Castiel and Smol, but has yet to find Jishwa, Beebo, John, Hot Dog and Spooky Jim.

 

It seems as though he is the only one looking for these hamsters.

 

Josh is gone again, but Tyler cannot hear the rumbling in the air vents and panics in assumption that Josh is somewhere throughout the school in the vents. Tyler sees one scurry through the romance section and successfully catches it.

 

''I think I found Hot Dog." He announces and resounds throughout the library.

 

Pete pokes his head up and quickly denounces Tyler. ''No, you found Jishwa." 

 

Tyler wonders how they have just been named, yet Pete can tell them apart. Perhaps Pete just knows. Perhaps Pete's just being an ass who always has to be right.

 

Another shriek is sounded in the library and bounces on the walls. Brendon gets off the phone, shoves his hand in the box of cereal and sticks the Froot Loops in his mouth.

 

''Speak of the devil!" He shouts. ''Frank and Gerard are gettin' hitched! Suit up boys! We're going to a wedding." 

 

''Speak of the devil indeed." Tyler mutters to himself when he looks through the window pane and stares through the window of the other school building. He sees Josh race down the hall carrying a broom but does not see him run back.

 

''The wedding is in December, the theme is probably some Winter Wonderland B.S or something like that.'' Brendon waves his spoon around before stabbing it back in the bowl and getting up. He stumbles on his shoelace and trips just in time to see John run across the floor.

 

This is followed by another scream, but this one is in terror rather than excitement. 

 

''Damn, Sweetheart! You're only supposed to scream in bed. Didn't anyone tell you?" Ryan snickers as he locks the cage and continues searching. _''Didn't I tell you?"_ He whispers in Brendon's ear as he scoops up the hamster and puts it in the cage. ''PETE! COME GET YOUR DAMN HAMSTERS!" He shouts across the library.

 

''WHY IS EVERYBODY SCREAMING?!" Patrick yells.

 

''I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Brendon cries out in response and now everybody is screaming. It's incoherent and Tyler cannot hear his thoughts.

 

''EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE GONNA SCARE THE HAMSTERS!" Tyler is walking backwards when he trips on a copy of Jekyll and Hyde. He falls to the carpet of the library and glimpses something he wish he knew before.

 

A hole.

 

A small hole in the bottom of the wall that leads out into the hallway. 

 

_Beebo, Hot Dog and Spooky Jim have escaped into the hallway._

 

''Now we can scream again." Tyler announces and everyone obeys. He flings open the door and races out into the hallway, stepping lightly to make sure he doesn't crush Beebo, Hot Dog or Spooky Jim in his dash to find them. He scoops up Beebo by the boy's bathroom and continues his mad race to find the others.

 

Josh is running down the hallway with the broom and clotheslines Tyler with it. Tyler falls to the ground and stares hazily at Josh.

 

''I found these two little rat bitches a few minutes ago.'' Josh snickers.

 

''They weren't small were they?" Tyler swallows.

 

''No, they were about the size of my thumb."

 

_Fuck._

* * *

Tyler explains the entire situation and calls the guys in the library.

 

''Head out to separate parts of the school!" He yells into the phone and is greeted by the sound of shoes racing down the hallway and he smirks at the sound of Pete get smacked by the door on the way out.

 

Tyler and Josh retreat to the library to find the others.

 

He looks under the books and tables to no avail. The air conditioning picks up and he hears a squeak from the horror section.

 

Do baby hamsters squeak that loudly?

 

Tyler does not know and going to that particular section is a grave mistake.

 

Now it is Tyler that the whispers target and the books are flying off the shelves. He puts Beebo in his pocket as he crawls backward, crab walk style and sees the demons crawl from their respective books.

 

Sharp teeth, dripping with blood. Glowing eyes, that see into Tyler's soul.

 

Then he wonders if he has a soul anymore.

 

_"Hey baby boy_ _….what's going on with you? Heard about your wings. Now you're a sinner. Why don't you came release us? Show you how to act like a sinner? You are one of us now, after all.''_

 

Then the book claps on the demon and Josh is standing there, panting and clutching the book.

 

"Grab a book, motherfucker." Josh smirks and tosses a book to Tyler.

 

_''What happened to Blurryface?''_

 

SMACK!

 

_"Is he still in your head?"_

 

SMACK!

 

_"Does he still love hurting you?"_

 

SMACK!

 

_"Because we love hurting you too."_

 

SMACK!

 

Now there's one more demon and he looks like a goddamn Mario boss battle. Sharp spikes, devil horns, spiky teeth, spit and blood oozing from his mouth. It's got red, leathery looking wings that look like what one would expect a demon to have and brown hair much like Tyler's own. It's face is distorted and blurry.

 

It shoots a web and sticks Josh to the wall. He hisses and releases 10 legs like a tarantula. He crawls on the ceiling and blood drips onto Tyler's forehead.

 

 _"Hello, sweetheart."_ The monster sinisterly whispers from his upside down position on the ceiling. Tyler recognizes this voice.  This is the voice inside his head.

 

This is the voice that made him bleed and lulled him to sleep through sobs.

 

_This monster is Tyler._

 

_This monster is Tyler's first glimpse at the voice that called Tyler's head his home._

 

_This monster is Tyler's first visual at Blurryface._

 

_This monster is Blurryface._

 

And he wants Tyler Joseph dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Arms Race.


	22. Blurry vs. Tyler and Josh: Level 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I HAD A HELLA CHILL TEACHER IN DETENTION AND SHE TOLD ME THAT THE LITTLE FUCKER GOT SUSPENDED AND IM SO FRICKING HAPPY! SHE ALSO LET ME WRITE IN CLASS AND JSUT OMIGOD.

Tyler is racing down the hallway after he has pried Josh's webbed body from the wall. Blurry crawls to the top of the school and roars before smashing a window and crawling back inside. The boys see Tyler running with Josh's body and follow him.

 

''Why are we running?!" Brendon shouts clutching the cage. He races foreword when Tyler takes Beebo from his pocket and slides the baby hamster inside. Tyler notices that the other hamsters have been found and they all sit in the cage, rolling around like small beans.

 

''ANGELS! DEMONS! BLURRYFACE! SCARY! POSSIBLE DEATH!" Tyler shouts as he barrels through the door and into the staircase. The web sticks to Tyler's body Josh unravels down the stairs. "FUCK!" 

 

"WAIT? WHAT!?" Patrick shouts as he scoops up Josh's body and runs through the backdoor of the school. Blurry crashes through the window above them and sends glass shattering above their heads. 

 

The 6 race to Patrick's van and crawl inside. Patrick starts the engine and slams his foot on the pedal. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"

 

''I'll TAKE YOU TO MY HOUSE! JUST FOLLOW TYLER'S DIRECTIONS!" Josh cries from the trunk where he struggles getting unwebbed. Ryan climbs to the trunk to assist.

 

''RIGHT!" Tyler yelps and they all veered to the side, clinging onto the seats for dear life.

 

''Okay! Okay! So what?" Patrick calms down and quizzes Tyler.

 

''So, this is strange. I'm dead. Josh is too! He went to Hell, I went to Heaven and now we--''

 

''I know." Brendon says calmly, shoving cereal in his mouth. He opens the glove compartment and pulls out a plastic bowl. "No milk? Really, Pat?" 

 

''What do you mean 'you know'?" Tyler clutches the back of the seat. ''LEFT!"

 

''God came and swore us to secrecy. We've known since Josh set the school on fire." Brendon replies flatly 

 

''Guilty!" Josh calls from the back.

 

"TURN ON FLATBUSH!" Tyler announces and calms down. 

* * *

 

They sit in the house, Josh taking a shower from Blurry's web, Tyler curled up on the couch with Castiel in his hands. The other 6 are in the cage and Pete is cuddling with Pete on the other couch. Ryan is passed out on the carpet and Brendon is sitting contently. They've already discussed the angels and demons situation and now they wait. Wait for a sign. For a sound. For a message that everything is going to be okay.

 

"I'm just gonna say it. Let's become the Big Hero 6." Brendon announces to the boys sitting in the living room. ''I mean, hella scary villain? Check. Car chase? Check. What more do we need?''

 

''Battle armor.'' Pete's voice is muffled from being wedged in Patrick's chest but his point is clear. ''Tyler said that Blurry was his mind. Right? Well…sometimes to stay alive, you've gotta kill your mind. Kill Blurry." 

 

''It's not that easy." Tyler whispers when Josh joins them on the couch, he smells of lavender and lotion. Tyler would like to curl up in him right there.

 

Or ride him.

 

Either is fine with him.

 

"Perhaps we should address the wedding?" Brendon perks up. ''We need to mark our calendars for December 12th. Okay?" Brendon momentarily stutters when Ryan nuzzles his neck. ''Frank and Gerard are gonna send out the proper save the dates, but while we're dealing with….'' He ponders for a moment.  ''Whatever Blurry is. I'll take care of it." He smiles and holds Hot Dog out of the cage and sets her on the carpet beside him. 

 

''Hot Dog's my favorite. She's the bitchiest of them all." Patrick grins, shifting on the couch so Pete does not fall off. 

 

''How did Blurry become that monster? Wasn't he inside your head?"

 

''Yeah, I don't know how he did it. I know that we shouldn't be afraid though."

 

''We shouldn't be afraid?" Josh snickers sarcastically.

 

''I said 'Don't be afraid.' I can fix this if I just try--''

 

''You tried to stop Blurry. You died before you could and now he's going to kill, not only you, but these guys as well. We can't 'try'. That's not the three lettered word we need. There is no 'try', there is 'win' and that's what we're going to do." Josh sits back on the couch. 

 

We're going to win….

 

 

Or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school musical is High School Musical Jr. and now I can walk through the halls shouting 'WHAT TEAM?" and everybody stays in character and shouts back 'WILDCATS!'' It truly is perfect.
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter is a flashback. It was a separate story earlier, like a prequel but I'd rather make it a chapter.
> 
> Do you guys remember when I mentioned Sunny? Blurry's counterpart and Tyler's 'good thoughts'?
> 
> Yeah, she's evil. And Tyler's father is actually the hit man who was hired to kill Josh so things are unraveling!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> -LoudandDangerous.


	23. Sunny days and Blurry skies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurry was once the good guy. Of Tyler's two imaginary friends, he was simply the more introverted. As time grew on and Sunny, Tyler's other imaginary friend became the favorite, Blurry realized something was wrong. Blurry had to stop Sunny from tearing Tyler apart and eventually became the very thing to do so.
> 
> The story of how Blurryface became the villain in an attempt to be the hero.
> 
>  
> 
> *There will be other parts to this set up and sprinkled around the actual story of Josh and Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be other chapters with flashbacks of Blurry and Sunny.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, we'll be seeing how Josh got into drumming and the night he died.
> 
>  
> 
> Blurry actually became the villain while trying to stop Sunny because why couldn't Blurry have once been the good guy?

Today was 5 years since Tyler Joseph was born. 5 years when his parents believed something was wrong with their son. 

 

Tyler's party hat sat dismally upon his brunet hair. His stuffed animals occupying the seats that should be filled by his classmates. Tyler spends his 5th birthday alone. Without someone to share animal crackers with, without someone to stay up with during nap time and without someone to call his friend. The flame on the candle extinguished by his tears falling from his face. The cake reads 'Happy Birthday Tyler!' and the words 'Optimus Prime' on the bottom with some red and blue frosting on it. He takes the candy letters and writes 'Im Alone' on the cake instead and stares at the last remaining ember on the cake. 

 

 _"I want a friend."_  He blows out the candle and sits in the empty kitchen. Mom and Dad went out, and god knows where his siblings were. 

 

Then the tissues wiped his tears, the candles were relit and the letters arranged back into 'Happy Birthday'.

 

''I'm Blurryface." The voice is low, but Tyler doesn't want to forget it. 

 

''Sunny!" A second voice shouts from behind and Tyler swallows hard before magian to crack a smile.

 

''You guys are my birthday gifts?" Tyler whispers.

 

''You wanted a friend for you birthday. Two heads are better than one." Sunny smiles and now Tyler can see her. 

 

She's got long, golden curls and a bright blue headband. She wears a black dress and cat stockings, Tyler likes her instantly as she kicks off a stuffed animal and smiles at the once-crying boy. Blurry is different, he wears a grey sweater with the collar facing up. He wears glasses and has hair like Tyler's own.

 

He's not as perky as Sunny but he will do, Tyler thinks when he wipes away the tears and stares at the cake.

* * *

 

Blurry and Sunny take over Tyler's life and provide comfort when his father sneaks out at night and Tyler is the only one who notices. Tyler does not know where his father goes and under Sunny's enticement, he hides in the backseat on his father's trip.

 

He does not have a mistress, but instead kills people for blood money. He does not tell his father that he heard the gunshot, the man drop dead or even his father's friends discuss 'this week's cut'. Blurry begins questioning wether Sunny should let Tyler into this dangerous world and game of knives and bullets, but Sunny tells him ''Stay in your lane, boy."

 

Blurry is backhanded by Sunny after he replies with ''I go where I want to."

 

This is the first time Blurry realizes something is wrong with Sunny.

 

Tyler continues hiding in the trunk during his father's quests for blood money and likes seeing the different places his father goes for a strike. Bowling alley parking lots, shady alleyways, parks, conventions and once, an amusement park. Tyler would love to go, but Sunny tells him to "Shut the fuck up and stay in the back." These are the same words she uttered to Blurry and Blurry is questioning Tyler's safety once again.

 

The next morning, is Tyler's field trip to the zoo and Blurry confronts Sunny there.

 

"Tyler shouldn't be seeing this violence. He shouldn't be there, look at him!" Blurry whispers and points to the small brunet boy shoving ice cream in his face. ''Sunny, you may be his favorite but he's only 5. He shouldn't hav--'' Blurry is stern, but Sunny crosses her legs, smirks and leans on the bar above the Tiger exhibit.

 

''Jeez! Shut the fuck up! The kid's an angel. Nothing is gonna fuck him up. If you want to do something, tell him to snitch on his old man. See where a divorce takes him.'' Sunny scowls.

 

''I just think he shouldn't have to see his father killing people constantly.'' 

 

"Ugh.'' Sunny leans closer to Blurry and whispers. ''I cannot hear you. Why don't you write it in LeapFrog letters on the fridge? You're very childish."

 

''CHILDISH? WE'RE FUCKING IMAGINARY FRIENDS TO A 5 YEAR OLD!" Blurry shouts and this catches Tyler's attention.

 

''What are you two talking about?" Tyler grins with ice cream all over his face. Sunny pinches Blurry's arm and smiles back sweetly.

 

''Nothing wrong, Sweetheart. Let's go see butterflies, shall we?" Sunny offers and Tyler jumps up eagerly. Sunny winks at Blurry when Tyler races to the butterfly house and Blurry is left to deal with the fact that Sunny, is not so Sunny after all.

 

Blurry must kill Sunny to save Tyler.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I mentioned that Tyler never saw Blurryface and the battle in the library was Tyler's first look at Blurry, but in the flashbacks it's talked about after Tyler's father finds out about the whole 'My-son-is-in-the-car-while-I-go-kill-people-for-blood-money' thing.


	24. Little Drummer Boy.

The night has fallen and the boys sit with Hot Chocolate in the living room. 

 

"Why did you name half your hamsters after memes?" Ryan skeptically stares at Pete.

 

''Castiel is not a meme. Neither is Jishwa, Beebo, John--''

 

''We know you named him after John Cena." Brendon interrupts.

 

''John is a girl." Pete scowls at Brendon. "She is not having any of your gender based name bullshit. Anyway, Spooky Jim and Hot Dog are not memes. Only Smol and John are memes."

 

''I feel like you guys should know he considered naming them after the kids from The Sound Of Music. He also considered Veronica, Heather, Heather, Heather, Honey Boo Boo, Petey Pan, Pepe and Bucky Barnes." Patrick snickers.

 

''Bucky Barnes would've been a nice name." Josh speaks up from his placement.

 

Tyler has been dead for a short time, but even in that time, he does not know what a meme is or why there are baby hamsters running around named after them. Tyler sits in the couch, confused and not speaking for fear that he would say something stupid. He drowns out the conversation to think about how to defeat Blurry. Once he reaches no conclusion (Not one that makes sense anyway), he decides to tune back in. He regrets doing so when he hears the ear splitting cry from Brendon.

 

''DANK MEME IS NOT A NAME FOR A DAMN HAMSTER!" 

 

''FUCK YOU! WE WE'RE TAKING ABOUT PORCUPINES!" Patrick shoots back.

 

''PORCUPINES?! SERVES YOU RIGHT 'CAUSE YOU'RE A PRICK!"

 

''How about we all shut up?" Pete is trying to sooth Smol in his hands. ''You're scaring the children."

 

Brendon chucks a Mason Jar at Patrick and watches it shatter on the wall.

 

''This is why we can't have nice things.'' Pete whispers under his breath.

 

''Stop throwing things!" Josh is furious now, but Tyler is nervous and frankly confused at the wings that have sprung up from Josh's back in his fury. 

 

''You--you have wings?" Tyler eyes the red wings. They look like bat wings, much like the ones Blurry had. Tyler questions why he failed to see them when he had sex with Josh the other day. Tyler does not remember seeing Josh shirtless any other time, the one time he had, Josh was on his back being mercilessly fucked by Tyler. If he had his own wings, they would've sprung out in a wing boner, but The WingKeeper and things were never the same.

 

''I always had wings, Tyler. You simply never noticed.''

 

''We have problems." Ryan mutters.

 

Now Tyler feels even worse, the wings he cared for, prayed that he would finally be able to use for something other than danger, were gone. Where Josh, hadn't even needed to train.

 

''Why didn't you use them in the forest?"

 

''Danger. You use yours for danger. Anger. My wings simply don't show unless I'm angry. Your wings are always there, being an angel and all that shit. Well, I mean--they aren't there  _now_ of course, but--'' He sees the hurt in Tyler's eyes and shuts his mouth. ''I'll shut up now."

 

He retracts his wings and sits down on the couch. He unballs his fists and calms down.

 

''Let's change the subject, shall we?" Patrick stares at the glass on the ground and turns to the group.

 

''Okay. Let's play Truth or Dare." Ryan suggests. The group seems to agree as they sit on the couches and eagerly await the first ~~victim~~ _participant_. ''Josh."

 

''Truth."

 

''How'd you get into drumming?

 

Josh ponders carefully. ''Have you ever heard of a band called 'Destination Simulation?" The group nods.

 

Tyler remembers this. This band is Josh's old band. The one he'll soon get revenge on for causing his demise.

 

''Well….'' Josh begins.

* * *

 

Josh is 7 when he begins drumming. He does not have real drumsticks as his parents believe they are too 'dangerous' for him, but he manages to bring chopsticks everywhere and tap with any beat he makes or remembers.

 

He drums Backstreet Boys in the library, A-ha in the grocery store, Pat Benetar in the car and his own things in his room. 

 

''JOSHUA WILLIAM!" He mother would shout from her bedroom when she tries to sleep and Josh keeps her up with the constant tapping.

 

It is not uncommon for Josh to get in trouble and at once, get the chopsticks snapped by a bully.  "Dumb Dun Drumming with Dumb Dull Dins." They would alliterate and shove Josh into a cubby. This made Josh practice harder, harder, harder until his hands sung with his blood and ached. Only then would he practice once more, ignoring the agony.

 

Around Christmas, Josh hands his mother drumsticks and smiles with an innocent 'pretty please'. She stares quizzically at the box, but shifts her attention to a small brunet boy in the corner of the store playing tag. There is nobody near him, but he still runs around shouts ''TAG, YOU'RE IT, BLURRY!" Josh's mother shakes her head and frowns, unknowingly putting the drumsticks in the cart and pulling Josh's hand away from the strange boy.

 

Josh does not know who that boy is, but in the car when he stares happily at the bag with the drumsticks his mother unknowingly purchased, he makes a vow to thank the boy who distracted his mother.

 

His mother finds out and refuses to give him the drumsticks until Christmas, but Josh sneaks into her closet while she is away at work, stacks books and teeters on the pile, careful not to fall over. He grabs the drumsticks, slowly slips them out of the box and begins drumming on the walls. He does this until Christmas Eve when his mother takes all the presents under the tree and writes 'From Santa' on them. Josh could care less that it's 'From Santa' because he knows Santa is not real and if his mom finds happiness in Josh's belief in the jolly old bastard, then he's fine with it.

 

He gets his first drum for Christmas that year. It is called 'Fun in a drum' and includes a maraca, a tambourine, a harmonica and a strange plastic egg that Josh cannot be bothered with to find out. The drumsticks from this set is subpar, but Josh saves them for the chance that he might need them.

 

When Josh returns to school with his drumsticks instead of chopsticks, he smirks at the kids staring at him. The practice has payed off and he excels in music class with these drumsticks. He scribbles 'Joshua' on the side, but they smudge and give the impression of saying 'Jishua' instead. 

 

Upon seeing someone trying to steal his drumsticks, he gets into a fight and receives a black eye. He loses a tooth next to the right of his two front teeth and smiles brightly at his mother upon returning home. He holds up his drumsticks and shows his mother the gap in his smile.

 

Now realizing that this is actually a bad thing, he dyes his hair a fiery shade of red to distract from his black eye and missing tooth.

 

Eventually, the red stays.

 

Soon Josh's black eye heals and he energetically drums on his drum. Turns out, Fun in a Drum is a lot more fun that Josh anticipated and Josh contemplates starting a band. He sees a band perform on GMA while he sits affront the TV and drums rapidly, testing different sounds and beats.

 

This band is called ''Destination Simulation'' and Josh is smitten. The alternative sound, the singing, the way violin forms with drums and piano like he's never imagined before. The next day, he buys the bands album and listens to it when he drums. Drumming to the beat like the drummer and punching walls when he misses a beat. He forces himself to learn the entire album until his hands bleed and he continues to do so.

 

He wipes the blood on the wall and drums again and again.

 

He does chores around the house to earn allowance and purchase cymbals. He works through the night and waits patiently as his allowance jar grows until he purchases what he wants.

 

In hindsight, the drum from Fun in a Drum is not as powerful when used with cymbals but Josh vows to earn money to buy a bigger drum for a better beat.

* * *

 

"There's more to the story, but those are the basics." Josh announces to the group.

 

Lightning flashes outside and sends the house dark. Rain begins pattering and Tyler is reminded of the day in the forest. 

 

''Tyler." Brendon calls out from the darkness. ''Truth or Dare?"

 

''….Truth." 

 

Brendon grins devilishly but Tyler cannot see in the darkness. "Okay….How did you die?"

 

Now here's the part that Tyler is mentally screaming.

 

_Now he remembers every little thing Blurry told him that fateful night._

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Would you like to play a game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A FLASHBACK! IT HAS MANY TRIGGERS! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! DO NOT READ IF CUTTING TRIGGERS YOU! 
> 
> PLEASE STAY SAFE MY BEAUTIES!*
> 
> *THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A FLASHBACK! IT HAS MANY TRIGGERS! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! DO NOT READ IF CUTTING TRIGGERS YOU! 
> 
>  
> 
> IT DOES NOT CONTRIBUTE TO THE STORY! It is a flashback and only has a little bit of present time!
> 
> If you wish to read, the horizontal line is where hints are safe again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Blurry talks about Tyler's father murdering business men. Tyler does not remember because when his father found out that Tyler had been in the trunk, he erased his memory.
> 
>  
> 
> This will be explained soon.
> 
> But the amnesia thing is why Tyler does not remember seeing Blurry. He remembers Blurry and Sunny being there, but not their faces. 
> 
> It's confusing, but in more flashbacks it will be explained. There will be no loose ends. Just wait.

_**"Tyler, would you like to play a game?"** _ Blurry spoke to Tyler as he hunched over the sink and cried with the blade in his hand.

 

''No more games, Blurry please." His breath was shaking. He was running out of time. He arched his back and shoved two fingers up his throat to allow the vomit to flood out. The blood and vomit on the countertops made Tyler realize just how serious this was. Blurry on the other hand; he enjoyed it. "Don't do this." He choked out before more vomit came flooding out.

 

 _ **''The game is called 'Cut for the team'. You and I are a team. You cut, I am happy and nobody says a word about it. What do you say? I will say something about you and with that, you will cut until there is no more blood left in you. Okay?"**_ Tyler nodded with perturbation and tears running down his face.

 

Tyler eyed the rope in the corner, the jump rope would suffice. He watched the blood coated blade from his pencil sharpener in his hand.

 

 ** _"Let's begin. You are arrogant."_** Tyler took the blade with shaking hands and held it to his wrist.

 

1\. Cut

 

_**"You are horrible."** _

 

2\. Cut

 

_**"Nobody loves you."** _

 

3\. Cut

 

_**"You are a goner."** _

 

4\. Cut

 

_**"Your grades reflect your life. I suppose that is why you are failing all your classes.''** _

 

5\. Cut

 

**_"Why won't your father simply kill you instead of those_ ** **_business men?"_ **

 

"Wait….my father killed business men?"

 

6\. Cut

 

_**"You ask too many questions.** _

 

7\. Cut

 

**_"Your blood is making a mess. Why not get this over with?"_ **

 

8\. Cut

 

 

Tyler raises the blade in front of his face. He watches the shiny metal blade and brings it to his chest. He grimaces at the feeling of the cool metal on his skin, but the bathroom is hot, broiling and the cold metal is somewhat of a relief. He swallows, the spit running over the lump in his throat. His other hand is clutching the note. The note to his mother, brothers, father, sister, neighbor, teachers, tutor and school.

 

The school that made him do this. The ones who bullied him to the brink of insanity, depression, despair. He cannot blame them all.

 

Blurry was a main contributor. 

 

He stares foreword, ignoring the pain when the blade cuts his skin and digs deep, drawing blood. He drops the blade, clutches the dagger, and stabs his heart. 7 times.

 

Blurry laughs sinisterly when Tyler falls to the cold tile.  _ **"Sunny would have done worse."**  _He whispers as Tyler bleeds out and stains the ground. Tyler is struggling to stay alive, he wants to stay but he wants to leave. 

 

''Blurry. You did this. Are you happy?" Tyler whispers out, taking his last few breaths. 

 

**_"Very happy, Tyler."_  **

 

And Tyler's heart stops beating. It doesn't pump blood anymore. Tyler lays lifeless on the bathroom tile. 

 

He awakens sitting in a pew at his funeral. The service is over and he watches his cut up body in the casket.

 

Then the hand is on his shoulder, and a voice simply says _''Hello, Cardinal."_

* * *

 

 

The groups stares at Tyler in the darkness, something about him glows and they stay silent. Josh didn't know how serious Tyler's death truly was. He didn't know about the game, and Blurry's smirks and Tyler's last words. "Are you happy?"

 

"Ryan." Tyler whispers. "How did you and Brendon start dating?"

 

Ryan is surprised that Tyler had jumped back so quickly, but he doesn't hesitate telling Tyler the story.

 

''I met him eating cereal in the locker room after school. The he got detention for eating cereal in the locker room and I got detention for 'entertaining it'. He still ate cereal in detention and kept throwing Froot Loops at me from the back. After detention, he met up with his boyfriend--''

 

''Now, EX-boyfriend!" Brendon happily shouts.

 

''And they were kissing outside of the school when these two guys came and tried to beat the shit out of them. I actually think I killed the dudes."

 

''Yeah, he pulled out this sick rainbow pocket knife that said 'Don't mess with the gay kid' and he just kept stabbing and stabbing."

 

''A little while after, Brendon's boyfriend cheated on him and I had to teach him a lesson."

 

''But I said 'no' and when Ryan kept walking to go give my ex a piece of his mind, I kissed him so he'd shut up.''

 

''I didn't wreck his ex, sadly….but I did get to wreck that ass later on.'' Ryan laughs quietly and Tyler can tell that Brendon is kissing him in the darkness.

 

Josh lights a match and sets a candle, the darkness is still blanketed around them immensely, but it's not simply inky darkness.

 

''You guys wanna order a pizza?" Josh stares outside the window.

 

''The pizza guy is gonna hate us for ordering in this weather.'' Pete sits up and laughs quietly. 

 

''Then he shouldn't have become a pizza boy." Patrick sneers, opening the cage to check on the hamsters.

 

''Hey, Tyler?" Brendon's voice is worried. ''Did talking about Blurry kinda make him stronger?" He stares out the window in fear.

 

''I don't know. Why?"

 

Brendon points to the news van being thrown overhead. He sees the sky scraping office building out the window and witnesses Blurry eat a Toyota truck.

 

''That's why."

 

The groups watches it unfold in horror.

 

"So….no pizza?" Josh questions.

 

 

 

 


	26. Glowing Eyes -Intermission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is another flashback of Sunny and Blurry.

Blurry's roar had been heard in New Jersey. Helicopters circled around the terrible monster and filmed the uproar. The rain had stopped, but that didn't stop Tyler from getting wet after he broke through the window and ran into the forest. Blurry crawled from the building and shifted into a stray cat.

 

Blurry was a shapeshifter.

 

Imaginary friend, monster, demon, spider and shapeshifter.

 

Tyler ran on the damp leaves in the forest and didn't look back to the horrified group behind him, staring out the broken window. Josh barreled out and raced after Tyler.

 

''Tyler!"

 

''Josh, you're going to die trying to save me." Tyler ran, tripped over a thorn bush and tumbled to the ground. The thorns grew and wrapped around Tyler. The rain began again and now he hears a soft meow.

 

Josh stops and stares at the cat. He leans down to pet it, ignoring Tyler's cries. Growing muffled as the plants curl into his mouth and drag him down.

 

''I'm going to name you….'' Josh ponders. ''Kat. But with a K, so it's cool." He grins. He puts his hand down and lets the cat purr happily against his hand. The cat growls at Josh's hand, hisses and clamps down. Scratching him and grinning when the tree branches grip him and stick him to the tree with sap. The cat roars and slowly forms back into Blurryface. 

 

Blurryface crawls on his 10 legs and tiptoes around the growing thorns. His eyes glow when he stares into Tyler's terrified ones. 

 

Now Tyler remembers. 

 

He remembers his father. The blood money. Sunny. Blurry's old face and persona. He remembers the trips in the trunk. The family vacation to California. his father taking them because he had a hit in Beverly Hills. He remembers the Disneyland vacation cover up. He remembers hiding in the rental car. He remembers the gunshots and the body. The fiery head of red hair slowly drowning in blood. He remembers seeing it. He remembers standing in horror behind his father. He remembers his father erasing his memory. He remembers his father coaxing him and buying him a Mickey Mouse balloon to compensate.

 

_He remembers being there the night of Joshua Dun's murder._


	27. Car trips are not fun anymore.

When Tyler turns 6, he brings in his birthday with his best friends.

 

Blurryface and Sunny Smile Joseph.

 

Blurry is slowly being forgotten by Tyler, who favors Sunny due to her adventurous and rather dangerous lifestyle. 

 

Tyler is only 6 when he witnesses his first shootout. It's between his father and a victim. He can hear the muffled words through the window.

 

''Your house of cards is gonna fall down, Joseph. What if your kid saw you?"

 

Sunny snickers at the irony.

 

''My house of cards can drop dead anyday." Tyler's father shrugs. ''But within 4 minutes, I promise you'll drop dead too.''

 

Sunny gags and begins kicking the back of the seats with her flats. ''Come ON! Stop goddamn monologuing and just kill someone!" She shouts, shoving popcorn into her mouth and adjusting her 3D glasses. Blurry has had enough. 

 

''SUNNY! Goddamnit! Stop. Tyler's going to get hurt!" Blurry is pleading. His shouting is drowning out the gunshots outside.

 

''SHUT UP! I CAN'T HEAR!" She presses her ear against the windows.

 

Blurry pulls Tyler away to the other side of the trunk. The gunshot rings, Sunny raises an eyebrow when the bullet blasts through the trunk and grazes Tyler's arm. Tyler begins to cry and Blurry tries calming him down, he sets his glasses beside him and tries wiping Tyler's tears. 

 

''You're going to kill him, Sunny." He covers Tyler's ears and checks for blood.

 

''If I'm going to kill him, then why am I the favorite?" She sneers, adjusting her 3d glasses and watching the shootout. ''Let's play a game. It's called 'Shoot for the team'. You and I are a team. When someone shoots, I am happy and nobody says a word about it.I'll list a reason why you are useless, every time we hear a gunshot. Yeah?" 

 

Blurry stays silent, coddling Tyler and covering his ears. 

 

BLAM!

 

''You are arrogant.''

 

BLAM!

 

"You are horrible."

 

BLAM!

 

"Nobody loves you. Not me, not Tyler."

 

BLAM!

 

"You're a goner.''

 

BLAM!

 

"Tyler's love for you reflects your life. I suppose that is why Tyler's love for you is nonexistent.''

 

BLAM!

 

''His father should kill you instead of those business men.''

 

BLAM!

 

''But how could he kill me? I'm imaginary!" Blurry questions, believing he had leverage.

 

''You ask too many questions.'' Sunny says flatly.

 

BLAM!

 

''Your life is a mess.''

 

Sunny takes a Melatonin cloth and smothers Tyler. He struggles before drifting to sleep. Sunny hears a body drop and Tyler's father laugh. ''3 minutes! I was right!" He snickers. ''Hopefully Kelly doesn't question the gunshot to the trunk.''

 

Sunny chokes Blurry and presses him against the glass of the trunk window. "Listen to me. I'm Tyler's favorite. I will always be Tyler's favorite. Where I'm cheery, you're a drag. I'm Friday, you're Monday. I'm happy, you're depressing. I'm Coke and you're Pepsi--''

 

''Everyone's preference is different.'' Blurry's voice is strained in Sunny's clutch. 

 

''You use words like 'preference' and I use the easier term: opinion. You're jealous. Burning Green with Envy.'' She throws Blurry to the ground as Tyler's father hops in the car. She hears the shuffle of money in his grasp, grins and tightens her grip. ''And they say women are weak." She snickers.

 

Blurry blacks out from lack of breath.

* * *

 

Tyler is 8 when he meets a red haired 10 year old boy, drumming in a grocery store. "I like your hair!" He smiles. 

 

''Thanks! Wanna see something cool?" 

 

Tyler nods happily and watches Josh run down the aisle drumming on all the cans and jars. Tyler is mesmerized. He stares in awe at the boy, who is obviously experienced and claps wildly. Josh's mother recognizes Tyler and pulls him away. Josh's mind clicks and he shouts a loud ''THANK YOU!'' 3 aisles over. Tyler's confused as to what that thank you is for, but he cannot get the boy's tune out of his head. Tyler wants to make music too.

 

The next day, he pulls out an old keyboard from his closet and begins playing. 

 

''That sounds awful!" Sunny speaks up, sucking on a lollipop. ''I liked that kid's hair though. Your mother would hate it if you dyed your hair like that." She hesitates. ''Therefore, you should do it.''

 

Blurry scowls but offers constructive criticism instead of belittling. ''Perhaps you should take things slow? Practice certain melodies before you just jump right i--''

 

''BO-RING!" Sunny shouts and pulls the lollipop from her mouth to grin when Tyler laughs. ''Seriously. Shut up, Blurry. Kid doesn't need to know all that bullshit as long as he's got fingers. Speaking of fingers…'' Sunny flicks the middle finger to Blurry, he gasps, she laughs, grins and shoves the lollipop back in her mouth.

 

Blurry needs to get rid of her.

 

Not because of Tyler's safety anymore.

 

Out of jealousy.

* * *

 

 

Tyler is 11 when hiding in the trunk is getting harder. He's far too big and is quite traumatized by the things he's seen. Sunny will not stop enticing him to go and Blurry soon believes that if he acts like Sunny, Tyler will like him.

 

''Maybe you should go." Blurry speaks up from his usual corner.

 

Sunny raises her eyebrows, puts a hand on her hip and runs a hand through her blonde hair.

 

''Damn. Never thought you'd be the one to say that.'' She claps and Tyler resumes.

 

Blurry continues to encourage the terrible behavior and it all comes to a head when Tyler is 17 and his family goes to Disneyland.

 

His mother believes it's a family vacation. But Tyler knows. He knows that his father is getting paid big bucks to murder a famous drummer. 

 

That is the night the Joshua Dun dies, Sunny dies, Tyler's memory is erased and Blurry prevails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be seeing a detailed flashback of that Disneyland trip soon!


	28. Showdown at It's A Small World.

Tyler does not like the forest anymore. He is still blissfully unaware that Sunny was his original downfall. He fears Blurryface with all his heart. Patrick was right.

 

Sometimes to stay alive, you have got to kill your mind.

 

Tyler rips free from a vine and kicks Blurry with his foot. He grimaces when he falls into a hole that Blurry dug and draws himself out. Blurry grips the back of Tyler's underwear and turns him upside down in a brutal wedgie. He hangs Tyler in front of his face and stares with his glowing eyes.

 

''Let's drive to the morning sun where all your blood is washed away and all you did will be undone." Blurry whispers and shoves Tyler down like a yo-yo. Tyler winces at the pain and his wedgie.

 

The knife stabs in Blurry and he hisses wildly, hanging Tyler's underwear on the highest branch. The helicopter lights circle around the forest and shine brightly on Tyler and his wedgie on the highest branch. He winces in pain but watches Brendon and his rainbow knife drag through Blurry's back.

 

Blurry roars and shrieks when Brendon cuts viciously. Brendon steps back when Blurry falls and disposes into thousands of tarantulas that disband among the forest. They crawl on Josh and hiss with the orange and brown 8 legged fury.

 

''TylER!" Josh's cry is broken as one crawls in his mouth. Tyler cries when he sees them crawl on the tree is is lodged on. He feels them crawl on his flesh and onto his shoulder.

 

 ** _"Sunny would've loved this. You loved Sunny didn't you? You'll love me too."_ ** The spider whispers to Tyler, tears flooding and breathing shaky. He hears the elastic of his underwear snap and slowly wither. The last of it snaps and Tyler is free falling from the tree. 

 

Josh cannot bear to watch. This makes him angry. Furious that Blurry plays with Tyler this way.

 

His wings spring out and slap the vines and spiders from him. He spits out the tarantula from his mouth and breaks free from his restraints. He grips Tyler in a death tumble and catch him, tumbling to the ground and onto the damp leaves. The spiders scurry together, creating Blurryface as he drills into the ground and the hole closes up.

 

Josh grips Tyler close on the forest floor while they watch in horror as Blurry is now underneath them.

 

''Well I'm not sleeping tonight." Ryan announces, checking Brendon for a scratch. He finds a small cut and kisses Brendon's forehead. "Let's order a pizza and watch Full House reruns." He peppers Brendon's face with kisses and grips him.

 

"Let's go to Chili's." He whispers.

 

''No. We're not welcome at Chili's anymore. Remember?"

 

''We can still go….'' Brendon pouts.

 

''They have our faces on a cork board."

 

''Right…''

 

Josh doesn't let go of Tyler as he walks back to the house. He carries Tyler bridal style, and when they all retreat to bed in some of the guest rooms, He clutches Tyler in bed. He has a mini panic attack when Tyler gets up for a glass of water and only calms down when Tyler is secure and safe in the bed with him.

 

Tyler does not sleep. Even when Josh's arms are wrapped far too tight around him. He cannot stop thinking. The things her remembers. The trunks. The gunshots. The man clutching him right now, was the same man he saw get shot and die. He does not want to wrap his head around it. He tries to get sleep. But he does not dream. 

 

He remembers.

* * *

 

 

Tyler is 17 when he picks at his dinner. Broccoli, salmon and some corn on the side. Quiet chatter looms over the Joseph dinner table. It is comprised of short, overheard phrases like ''Anything new?" or ''Any sports teams you wanna try out for?"

 

Tyler does not answer as most of the questions are not aimed at him. His father stands up and looks at the table of faces. They all stare quizzically when he begins to speak.

 

''I have a surprise for all of you. Pack your bags! We're going to Disneyland!" He announces loudly.

 

Tyler cannot hear his thoughts over Madison's crying of joy, Zach's constant shouting of 'Radical!', Jay's hyperventilating and his mother's gasps. Tyler bites his bottom lip and watches Madison jump on the kitchen tile.

 

''Chris!" His mother shouts in awe.

 

Tyler stays quiet, he knows it's not just Disneyland. He was sitting in the truck when he heard his father counting blood money and mention to his coworker that their is a hit up in Beverly Hills. He learns that his father is the #1 hitman in Ohio that day. They wash the dishes and bolt to their rooms to pack. He pulls out a plain white shirt and adds it to the other blank shirts in his suitcase.

 

''Your old man takin' you to Disney?'' Sunny sucks a lollipop and smirks. She teeters over to the suitcase and peers inside. ''Are you a fucking cartoon character? What's up with those shirts? They're all the same!"

 

Blurry is in the corner, he blows bubblegum bubbles silently and only makes noise when he pops them with a loud _S_ _mack!_

 

''I'm a little confused as to how he's gonna pull this off. We should watch!" Sunny hoots.

 

Blurry scowls when Sunny meanders and picks up her own suitcase. Blurry believes she is hypocritical. She berates Tyler for wearing the same thing, but she packs the same red polka dot dress in her suitcase. She pulls out a pair of black heels and puts them inside her suitcase. ''You're not gonna pack?'' She bursts Blurry's bubble and laughs when he grimaces as the pink gum is all over his face. ''That is hysterical." She cackles.

 

He wipes the sticky pink from his face and rubs it on Sunny's dress. He smirks when she gasps, but she wipes the smirk off his face when she bitch slaps him.

 

''Why would I need to pack? I'm imaginary." His response is flat.

 

''That's always your excuse! 'I'm imaginary!' 'I'm imaginary!'. Yeah? Well, I'm done. It's all the same bullshit coming from you." She mimics obnoxiously. He rolls his eyes.

 

The next few days are comprised of bickering and building tension. The first fight of the inevitable three, takes place at the airport.

 

Tyler wheels his suitcase, falling behind his eager family. Sunny is wearing her red polka dot dress perkily and Blurry slouches behind, hands in his pocket and sweater zipped. Tyler reaches security and Sunny simply climbs atop the conveyor belt and walks over. Her heels clack on the vinyl of the belt and Blurry is questioning what to do. 

 

"I'll just go through TSA with Tyler." He shouts to Sunny.

 

''WHY!?" She jumps and some glitter from her heels falls to the ground. "We can do anything! Tyler's distracted." She points to Tyler going through TSA, hearing beeping and going through again. ''Don't be such a pussy! COME ON!" She shouts.

 

''No, I'll play it safe."

 

''Playing it safe is why Tyler doesn't love you. Playing it safe is why nobody cares about you. Playing it safe is gonna get you nowhere. Playing it sa--''

 

Blurry lunges at Sunny and takles her to the ground. He straddles her and throws punches brutally. Sunny claws at his face and cuts his cheek. ''BASTARD!" She cries out and pushes him off. He unzips his sweater and lassos it. It wraps around Sunny as he pulls and makes her spin toward him.

 

''Tyler loves me just as much as you and you do--''

 

"HA!" She slaps him and shoves him against the wall. She grabs a handful of his hair and flings him towards a sunglasses stand in the terminal. He comes up and yanks her to the ground. He shoves her against the directory and digs his nails into her arms. 

 

''Fuck you, Sunny." He whispers.

 

Tyler comes out of TSA and motions the two to follow him. Sunny flashes an innocent smile, pushes Blurry off and races towards Tyler. 

 

Blurry's only thought is how Sunny fought in heels.

 

The next fight takes place in the parks after it closes. The Joseph's have not gone to the parks yet, as their flight landed late and they decided to head to Downtown Disney instead. The fireworks are over, the park had closed and Sunny sneaks in with Blurry.

 

''We shouldn't do this. What if Tyler comes back?"

 

''Tyler is 17 goddamnit. He's got imaginary friends! Believe me, he needs to be away from us for a little while.'' She bellows as she runs through the gate. ''Let's go to It's A Small World!'' She shouts. ''I've got a surprise for you." She sings.

 

The boats move slowly and there is no conversion between Sunny and Blurry.

 

In fact, Blurry is unaware of Sunny's location. The song is sickening and the dolls are terrifying, Blurry thinks. Then the song slows down, the drums are more vibrant, there is loud piano, the dolls stop and move slower. The boat jolts to a stop and Sunny's laugh is echoing through.

 

Sunny's battle armor is comprised of the Switzerland dolls and she flings the clock facade as a Frisbee towards Blurry. ''I Love Playing Games!" She cackles as Blurry scrambles and runs along the sides of the ride. She tears the wooden decorations and flings dolls into the water. "This armor is called ''SUNNYSTORM 2.0"

 

She hits Blurry and he tumbles into the water. He makes a recovery and climbs, sopping wet on the UK decorations and stumbles to gain stability. 

 

"We're takin' a goddamn world tour here! And you're running  _AWAY FROM IT?!"_ She playfully gasps. Blurry coughs up water and points weakly to Sunny. 

 

''This is no world tour.'' He says triumphantly, he stands and realizes his usual argument is true. 'I'm imaginary. ''This is an arms race!" He points his gun towards SunnyStorm 2.0 and shoots. The doll falls off and Blurry realizes that imaginary bullets are just as good as real ones.

 

"Time to go down!" She shoves him underwater once more. The bullets push through the water and hits Sunny's arm. 

 

"Not Today!" He piles off 7 more shots and Sunny tumbles to the water. ''SunnyStorm no more?" He grins and mockingly pouts. ''So sad."

 

Sunny scowls at Blurry. ''It's okay." She smirks innocently. That is all she says and it leaves Blurry in fear. 

 

The final battle is the day of the hit.

* * *

 

Tyler's eyes open and now he realizes something.

 

_Blurry tried to save him._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hit actually takes a long time to write. So it comes later. 
> 
> But here you go!


	29. Josh and The WingKeeper.

Tyler supposes that being in the cold forest after a rain storm is not the best decision. Especially after he free falls from a tree with a wedgie worthy of a Guinness World Record. Tyler now knows that sweaters exist for a reason. Tyler also now knows that he will not be in school on Monday because he has a cold.

 

Josh stays home with Tyler and begins to question how Tyler is technically dead, but alive enough to catch a cold. Josh does not have time to ponder this though, because Tyler's sneezing is persistent and he needs tissues.

 

Tyler curls into a ball inside the blanket and Josh can hear muffled sneezes, coughs, wheezes, and an occasional squeak that he cannot identify. Tyler's breathing is slower than normal, his forehead is burning and his nose is red. Josh has to stifle himself from calling Tyler 'Rudolph'. Tyler occasionally flings the blanket off shouting ''IT'S TOO DAMN HOT!" and Josh has to cover him back up when he gets cold. 

 

Josh does not know how mothers simply put their hand to their children's heads and know if they have a fever. Josh also does not know where the thermometer is and this is a problem. He  _thinks_ Tyler has the flu. He  _thinks_ it is contagious. He  _thinks_ he knows what he is doing.

 

But the latter is wrong and the former are more than right.

 

Tyler's voice is groggy and sometimes he breathes faster than he should and Josh just wants to cuddle him back to health. There is nothing to watch during the day. It is an ultimatum between Sofia the First, Arthur, General Hospital or the news. Tyler decides on General Hospital but changes to Sofia the First when they begin talking about someone named 'Sonny' and why he's dead or not dead. Sofia the First is not that bad, Tyler thinks. Perhaps it is his feverish mind, or maybe he truly believes it. But Tyler feels spiritually connected to Princess Sofia and begins to wonder why he did not watch the show before.

 

Until he remembers that he has been dead for 4 years.

 

Heat flashes begin getting more frequent throughout the day. Josh can only hear Tyler shout ''I'm so excited to be Sofia The Fir--IT'S TOO GODDAMN HOT IN HERE!" and the sound of the blanket being throw off. 

 

Josh stares out the broken window and uses the repair kit from the basement. He learns soon that glass, is not something he can repair himself and resorts to a little something in the back of the pantry called ''Holy Water''.

 

The liquid has the power to burn a devil's skin off, but he decides to use it with gloves. When the glass forms back together, he disposes the empty jar back to the pantry and watches the forest. Blurry could be anywhere there, under it or somewhere else entirely.

 

He opens the phone book God gave him and flips to 'W'. He grips the phone, props his feet on the coffee table and holds the phone to his ear angrily.

 

''WingKeeper speaking." The voice is cheery. Josh knows it won't be when he's done.

 

''Sup." He firmly says. ''You've got Tyler's wings, yeah?"

 

''Tyler Joseph?" She questions and spins her computer chair to stare at the glass cases sprawled out among the wall. She files to the 'J' section and stays above the ground as she stares in front of it. ''Yes."

 

''I need them.''

 

''Mr.Dun, you may not simply call and say you need Tyler's wings. He needs to earn them back before he ascends to Hell." She says, opening the case the dust some dried blood from the wings.

 

''Do they still work like they used to?" 

 

''Of course, Mr.Dun. They still fly and react like they used to.'' Josh senses she has just opens the case and decides to test something.

 

''TYLER!" He shrieks and he can hear the wings flapping nervously in the phone as Tyler tumbles out of the bed and races to Josh. He hears The WingKeeper clutch the phone and struggle to grip the flapping wings.

 

''THERE ARE FEATHERS IN MY MOUTH!" SHe shouts into the phone, Josh can hear the beautiful sound of her struggling.

 

 _''So they still spring out when Tyler is surprised?"_ He smirks and says innocently into the phone.

 

''ACK!" She shouts and Josh hears the phone drop 17 stories to the bottom of the building. 

 

''Gotta love training wings!" He snickers into the phone. He shoos Tyler away to retreat into bed. The wings stop flapping and he hears the echo of The WingKeeper's sigh of relief. ''Wait….'' He whispers and turns to Tyler climbing the stairs. He grins devilishly and cups his hand around his mouth to amplify himself. ''TYLER!" He cries out again and he hears the wings' flittering echo through the phone and The WingKeeper's shouting once more.

 

"MR.DUN!" She yelps and the echo bounces through the hall of wings. He laughs wildly into the phone and falls off the couch, clutching his sides.

 

He wipes a tear from his eyes from too much laughter and sits back up on the couch. ''Gotta love those training wings. Serves you right." He snickers once more.


	30. Hello, SunnySmile.

Tyler is back in bed and Josh has his head buried in Tyler's brown hair. It smells like cinnamon and how autumn looks. He can sense orange, dark shades of red, vibrant yellow and a little bit of brown. When Josh thinks of Tyler, he thinks of crunching leaves and for some reason, that feeling when you put on pants immediately after they're ironed. Tyler is a warm little cinnamon bun, too precious and pure, Josh thinks.

 

Then he remembers the phone call with The WingKeeper. This does not make him smile, or laugh though. He remembers the words along the line of _''Tyler ascending to Hell."_

 

He grips his cinnamon roll a little tighter before Tyler pushes him away, hyperventilates and kills the mood by rolling over and vomiting. Josh fiddles with his fingers and winces before asking. ''Do you know anything about ascending to Hell?"

 

Tyler does not hear over the sound of his violent retching.

 

''No? Okay. Good." Josh calms down.

 

Tyler stops throwing up and thinks. ''I had a dream today. Blurry was there and he talked about Sunny. For one thing, he's invading my sleep now. Another thing, I think I know how to beat him.'' He peaks Josh's interest and Josh raises his eyebrows.

 

''How?"

 

''Her name is SunnySmile Joseph. If I can find a way to bring her back, she might be the key to helping me fight Blurry." He breathes slowly and sits up. ''Nope." He says before hunching over and retching on the carpet.

 

''SunnySmile?"

 

''Blurry's counterpart. She was terrible, rude and always got me into trouble. Blurry thought acting like her would make me like him better. So, he went overkill and became a far worse version than her."

 

Josh listens intently. "I read a book in God's library and J.C told me about memories. If the memory is strong, then I can bring it back. Like reaching far into a backpack and gripping onto the paper you need."

 

Josh hums in response. ''J.C?"

 

''Sometimes Jesus is a fuckboy. He's a cool dude, just…everyone's depiction doesn't include snapbacks." Tyler laughs. ''We need to find Sunny and she'll be able to help us. If she can make Blurry turn bad, then she can turn him good again.''

 

"Okay. Let's do it." 

 

''This includes the subject of your death. We also need…'' He sits up, hops off the bed and pulls out a copy of All My Sons from his book bag. "This.'' He opens the book and opens a small compartment. ''I tore out a page from the book. I like the words on that page. But the book is a Soul Retriever. I can't get back my soul or your soul, but I can retrieve Sunny's soul and bring her back.''

 

''How do we do that?" Josh sits on the floor beside Tyler. Tyler sets down the opened book.

 

''We need to remember."

 

* * *

 

It's A Small World is closed the next day. Tyler does not understand why, they say it's for renovation. He stares at the sign reading ''Pardon Our Pixie Dust!" and ignores the music blasting from the parade.

 

''I'm gonna retire to the hotel." His father announces and fake yawns.

 

Sunny jumps up in excitement. ''Hell yeah! Let's go with him, Tyler!" She shouts.

 

''But they're gonna go take photos with Snow White." He argues back. Sunny stares him down and he feels a sharp tinge up his spine. He turns to his father. ''I'll go with you."

 

His father raises his eyebrows and swallows hard. ''Okay. Kelly, Tyler and I are gonna go to the hotel."

 

His mother turns around with the camera in her hand and sunglasses on her face. ''Really? It's only 8. You'll miss the fireworks."

 

''Yeah, but we're here tomorrow too!" 

 

''Well, okay." She opens her bag and hands him the hotel key. 

* * *

 

''Why do I need to remember?" Josh asks Tyler, who is holding the book. 

 

''Sunny, Blurry and I were following my father to a hit. That hit? Was your murder."

 

Josh stares wide eyed at Tyler and back at the book. The book is glowing as Tyler continues.

* * *

 

 

"I'll go pick up something from outside." His father takes his bag.

 

''Why are you taking your bag?" Tyler asks, staring up at the ceiling of the hotel room. The Mickey Mouse silhouette is burned into everything from the trash can to the ceiling.

 

"Just doing what I have to do." He tries lying.

 

Tyler watches as he opens the door, leaves and closes it behind him. Sunny bursts out from under the bed and grips Tyler's hand. ''Let's go."

 

Sitting in the trunk of the rental car is not fun. Sunny is practically bursting with energy and Tyler sits in the back beside Blurry, who is frowning angrily at Sunny. ''I'm loving every second of this." He declares. The car jolts to a stop and Tyler sees a concert hall of some sort. He sees girls and boys, young and old piling out of a building. Their shirts read ''Destination Simulation: Bows and Bullets tour."

 

Tyler knows of the band, he is fond of the band and questions who his father's victim is.

 

He sees a fiery head of red hair leave the building after the people pile out. The band is taking a smoke break outside when his father is seen beside them.

 

''So you're the drummer?" His father's gun is loaded behind his back and Tyler's eyes widen. The head of red hair nods and the other bandmates are grinning. "Those are your lucky drumsticks?" The man nods again. ''I guess those are worth lots of money?" Another nod.

 

''I'm Josh." He holds his hand out.

 

''Chris. You seem like a cool guy, Josh.'' He raises his gun to Josh, who is now backing away.

 

''Woah there, man."

 

"Sorry about this. You really do seem cool." His father shoots the first bullet and the others follow quickly after. Blurry is confused, Sunny is laughing and Tyler has had enough. He pushes open the trunk and leaps out, falling to the ground.

 

''DAD NO!" He shouts, but his cover has been blown.

 

The band runs off and Tyler is staring horrified at the head of red hair laying on the ground. ''I remember you. You're the kid from the grocery store.'' He backs away, crab walk style behind his father. His father turns and drops the gun.

 

''Tyler. I--I can explain."

 

''No. I can't do this anymore. It's been 11 fucking years, dad. You didn't think I'd find out?" His breathing is shaking, his voice wavering.

 

''Do not tell your mother."

 

''I'll tell the goddamn news station if I have to."

 

His father opens his bag, taking out a camera and taking a picture of Tyler. The flash is no picture. It's a memory eraser. He erases all Tyler's memories of the car trips. He erases all the signs that Sunny was a horrible person. He erases everything about those trips.

 

Tyler sits catatonically and stares in nowhere in particular. 

 

''Hey dad!" He smiles and does not see the dead body. 

 

''Come on, son. I'll get you a balloon from Disneyland."

 

Tyler nods and follows.

 

Blurry knows Tyler's memory has been erased. Blurry knows that Tyler only had memories of Sunny being a perfect angel since she was only the devil in those car trips. Blurry knows that Tyler only has memories of him being a terrible influence since he acted like that during the day and night.

 

Blurry knows that he cannot wait anymore.

 

Blurry decides to kill Sunny that night.

 

The Joseph's are sleeping. The string from Tyler's balloon tied around his wrist as his chest calmly rises and falls.

 

''SunnySmile." Blurry announces quietly.

 

''What do you want, bitch?" She grins.

 

''I want you dead." He wastes no time leaping foreword and punching Sunny violently against the hotel wall. 

 

''FUCK!" She shouts, scratching Blurry with her nails. He stomps on him with the heel of her shoe. 

 

''I'M DONE!" He swings her body and pushes her through the window of the hotel. 

 

She falls and Blurry scowls.

 

The next morning Tyler wakes up and simply assumes that Blurry killed Sunny.

 

Blurry takes a knife and pops the balloon angrily. ''Tyler. Do you want to play a game?"

* * *

 

 

The book shakes the room and the light flashes from the corner. The book rises and Tyler's eyes are closed. The book shakes violently and a pair of riding boots are placed firmly on the carpet and two hands are on her hips. She wears white jeans and a plaid shirt. Her hair is just as blonde as before and her blue headband is tattered.

 

"What do you want, bitch?" She declares.

 

_''Hello, SunnySmile."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing against Jesus. I'm an atheist.
> 
> Just, J.C sounds like a fuckboy name.


	31. A quiet conversation with the girl in riding boots- Intermission.

"SunnySmile? That's not who I am! You know me, Joseph. I'm a trouble maker. A no good trouble maker. That's the way things should be." She sauntered around the room, stepping on Josh's hand's in the process. ''Why the fuck am I here? Finally get rid of that buzzkill? What's his name….Blurrysong? Blippycake? Bussyby? Um…..--OOH! Got it! BiscuitFarm!"

 

''Blurryface?" Tyler suggests.

 

''No. It's BiscuitFarm. Why'd you call me here?"

 

Josh sits up to turn on the TV and he rewinds to the newscast of Blurry in the forest. Sunny watches with intent and smirks.

 

''That can't be the bastard that pushed me out a window. He can't look like that. When I knew him, he looked like a goddamn college professor. That spider? Oh SHIT! That thing is beautiful." She bellows in the room, eyes glued to the TV.

 

''No, Sunny, we need you to help us beat him."

 

Sunny turns with a quizzical look on her face. She runs a hand through the blonde hair and unlaces the riding boots. "Well, why don't ya just send em' to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends?" She sneers loudly.

 

Tyler raises an eyebrow and gives Sunny a look that his mother often gave him for doing something stupid. ''They take imaginary friends. Not disturbing monsters that disband into tarantulas.''

 

''Just give him poisoned milk and cookies. Maybe a sippy cup of melatonin?" She flatly suggests.

 

''It's not that easy."

 

But Sunny is already holding a plate of cookies and a sippy cup of grey liquid. "Come on. I love watching people die."

 

''That's a bit vulgar, don't you think?" Josh perks up, pulling Tyler a little farther from Sunny.

 

"Not. At. All." She declares. ''Just some sugar, and lots of poison."

 

''Blurry's not gonna eat those cookies."

 

"You're far too difficult." She grunts angrily. "Do you ever think that Blurry does shit like this to be loved?" "Well. We established that--" "Perhaps you need to acknowledge Blurry. Do something that'll make em' stop being such a whiny spider bitch."

 

_Do something._

 

_Make him see you don't care._

 

_Make him know._

 

_To defeat Blurry._

 

_You must befriend the enemy._

 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at the doctors on my moms phone, I'll fix up the formatting when I get home!
> 
> XOXO  
> -LoudandDangerous


	32. Angry Car Sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess you guys bought another ticket to SinTown, huh?
> 
> Well, that is literally what this chapter is.
> 
> Besides Sunny's usual stuff and some foreshadowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a question about why I do Intermissions and I'll clear this up now:
> 
> Okay, so…I get really hype about realizing a chapter and I'm either pressed for time to do homework or the chapter doesn't meet the usual 1,000 words that I put for each chapter. So these intermissions are just kinda like small surprises because a full chapter is in the works and I wanna release something.
> 
> Soooo….those are why I have intermissions!

Sunny has been pushed out of a window. She has been bitch slapped silly in an airport terminal. She has seen over a hundred people get shot by Tyler's father.

 

But Sunny, nonetheless, was still Sunny.

 

So after Josh and Tyler woke up from a brief nap, it was safe to say that they were only partially surprised when Sunny toilet papered the house. Purple spray paint on the walls reading ''SunnySmile was here!" and the very fact that Tyler only woke up to the sound of the chirping crickets in a mason jar beside the bed.

 

Somehow, Sunny had gotten a hold of disgustingly hot pink paint and her boot foot prints were on the walls, ceilings, and carpet. The house looked like a prank war battle station and this was only the beginning.

 

Once Sunny had returned inside from the toilet paper escapade, she was greeted by Josh and Tyler sitting patiently on the couch.

 

''Sit down, SunnySmile." Josh's voice was firm, like a parent's and he hated the fact that he had to use that tone. She teetered over, cherry lollipop in her mouth and devilish grin on her face.

 

''What do you want, bitch?"

 

''The house was toilet papered--'' Josh began.

 

''GUILTY!" She sang.

 

''Spray paint on the walls…''

 

''COUGH COUGH That was me COUGH COUGH!" She laughed loudly from her fake and rather obnoxious coughing fit.

 

''Paint on the ceilings--''

 

''Say no more, sweetheart!" She curtsied. ''All me!"

 

"You're crazy."

 

''You can be Alice, I'll be the Mad Hatter!" She smirked.

 

''Yeah, but could you lay off that prank bullshit?"

 

She stood before Josh and leaned in close to his face, she scowled and took the lollipop from her mouth. ''I thought you would appreciate this? Rumor has you're the devil. You killed Satan so….'' She raised her eyebrow tauntingly.

 

''I  _accidentally_ killed Satan. We called you here because we need help fighting Blurry.  _Not_ another nudnik."

 

''Fine. If that's what you want…'' She snapped, clearing the walls and the ceiling. ''Happy now? At least I got a fresh canvas." She smirked.

 

Josh sighed angrily. "Tyler, can I talk to you?'' Tyler stood as they made their way to the corner of the living room. Sunny followed before Josh turned around. '' _Alone."_

 

Sunny raised her hands in fake defeat and strolled back, she sat on the couch, propped her pink painted riding boots on the couch and turned on HBO. She watched Finding Nemo with intense boredom but waved to Josh and Tyler in the corner. ''Don't mind me, Just watchin' quality Pixar movies."

 

Josh scowled and turned back to Tyler. ''Can we talk in the car?"

* * *

 

Josh sat in the passenger seat beside Tyler in the car. THe car was parked in the garage and Josh took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down but failing miserably.

 

''She's annoying, she's rude, she's a bitch….how long are we gonna have her around?" His voice was angry and loud.

 

''Jeez, calm down. We talked today about retrieving SunnyStorm 3.0 from--''

 

''Cali-Fucking-Fornia!?"

 

''Well, yeah but if we--''

 

''NO." He shouted with fury. ''Tyler, I'm not driving to goddamn California. DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING FAR THAT IS?! THAT'S LIKE…..A LONG TIME! WE DON'T HAVE ANY--'' He was silenced with a kiss and Tyler crawling into the driver's seat on top of Josh.

 

''Shh…'' Tyler whispered, Pushing Josh against the seat.

 

''I'm pissed off, Tyler.''

 

''So just because you're pissed off, means you're passing up sex?"

 

Josh swallowed hard and his breathing hitched when Tyler rocked in his lap, feeling the tent in Josh's pants. 

 

''She's probably painting the house right now!" He rose his voice. 

 

Tyler gripped the seat handlebar and let the seat lay back as far as it can go. He pinned Josh down with a devious smirk. He popped open the console and ripped off some electrical tape. He shoved it over Josh's mouth and smiled innocently.

 

''There we go." He stripped off Josh's shirt and tossed it to the backseat. He pulled off his own shirt and continued grinding fiercely on Josh. Josh watched with his heart rate speeding up and Tyler pulled off his pants to his ankles. He messily unbuckled Josh's belt and pulled down his pants followed by his underwear achingly slow.

 

Josh closed his eyes as Tyler rutted against him, he shuffled his hand around, slapping it among the car console to find the handle. He pulled out a bottle of lotion and slicked himself up. His moan was muffled from the tape when Tyler gripped his cock. Josh yanked Tyler and flipped in the small space of the flat seat. Tyler stared wide eyed when Josh thrusted in, gasping loudly when Josh shoved in his length. It continued like this before Josh ripped off the tape and let out a guttural scream when he was getting close. 

 

''JOSH!--Plea--please--sweetheart--" Tyler gasped when Josh turned the tables and began jerking him off. 

 

Tyler only needed 3 pumps before he was coming all over the seat, Josh and himself. Josh thrust shallowly, taking 4 before he was filling Tyler and screaming in the car. ''Jeez, Tyler." He whispered, calming down and looking at the mess around them. ''Jeez, we're filthy."

 

''Only filthy for each other." Tyler grinned. 

 

Then he heard the holler of Sunny booming from the house. ''Ugh…you ready to go clean up paint?" 

 

''Only if you are….'' Tyler replied, picking up his pants and opening the car door. ''I like this exercise. Hell of a lot better than gym." Tyler smirked, pressing a kiss to Josh's forehead.

 

''We should do this more often." Josh eyed the dirty, sinned seat with a smirk of pleasure. He ran his hand over the hickey and yawned.

 

''We still need to talk about SunnyStorm. We might be able to fight fire with fire. I only say that because Sunny now learned how to channel fire in her battle armor." Tyler smiled as he pulled up his pants. 

 

''I'm not going to California.''

 

'' _You're_ not going. Sunny and I are coming with, of course.'' 

 

''No." Josh pulled up his underwear.

 

''Yes."

 

''No''

 

"No" Tyler grinned.

 

''Yes." Josh said out of habit.

 

''Great! We leave in a week." He hopped on the stairs to the garage door connecting to the house and wandered inside. 

 

Josh stood dumbstruck, but jolted when he heard Tyler's shriek emit from the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next few chapters we'll see 'Tyler and Josh vs. Blurry: Level 2.'
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so does anyone remember this show called '64 Zoo Lane' and 'Maggie and the ferocious beast'? Those shows were just the best thing in the world.
> 
> Also, I found my old Molly doll from The Big Comfy Couch and I feel like I just found out about life on Mars.


	33. Holy Shit! Holy Water.

Josh doesn't know where Sunny found Blurry. He also is unaware of Tyler's whereabouts.

 

''You're a good little spider, aren't ya?" She rubbed her index finger under the hairy beast's chin. The spider nodded and Sunny rubbed her free hand atop it's head. ''You just wanna be loved by Tyler. Don't you?" She cooed.

 

''What the fuck are you doing?!" Josh cried out, realizing that Tyler is nowhere to be found.

 

Sunny gasped, snapped and smirked. ''Now you see him. Now you don't.''

 

Josh stumbled back and hit the wall. Sunny motioned towards him and gripped his hands. 

 

''I'm not happy, Joshua. Not happy. I mean, with Tyler…'' She shrugged.

 

''Fuck you." Josh spat, trying to fight free.

 

"That's not a nice word, bitch. Wash your mouth out with soap and water.'' She held a bottle affront Josh and he almost died right there.

 

_Holy Water._

 

_The same stuff that burns devils to the core._

 

''Fixes windows, burns devils….anything Holy Water can't do?" She grinned and yanked Josh to the ground. She dragged him to the living room, spray painted once again, and pointed to a small orange polka dot kiddie pool in the corner. There were empty bottles of Holy Water beside the pool. She held his head above the Holy Water simmering in the pool as he struggled to keep his face from hitting the water. 

 

Only when he held his breath and pushed upward did he realize where Tyler was.

 

Webbed to the wall with angel wings spray painted on his sides. His mouth was taped and he was unconscious. 

 

''Where's Blurry?!" He shouted to Sunny, in time to hear the scattering of his legs on the ceiling. He only had to look up to see the roaring spider casting webs before he punched through the ceiling a crawled out of the house. Josh swallowed hard and began hopping on ottomans in the living room to reach Tyler. 

 

He remembers teetering on books in his mother's closet like this. Trying to reach the drumsticks that a little brunet boy helped him receive.

 

He ripped the webs from Tyler and watched Tyler's body fall to the carpet with a thud. Tyler's body rolled off and bumped the stack of ottoman's causing them to tumble down and Josh falling with them. He heard Sunny's menacing giggle and Blurry's thunderous roar and that's when he realized that he was with the enemy. Then he thinks about a peculiar thing.

 

School.

 

It has been established that Sunny should never be left at the house alone, and with that….she must come to school with them. Josh can see it now, Sunny setting the bathroom ablaze, spray painting the whiteboards. Hell, she'd probably toilet paper the school before they get there.

 

Josh gripped Tyler and tried shaking him awake. It failed. But not before he heard Sunny's riding boots on the living room carpet when she stood behind them. 

 

''So you're the one who made him scream like a bitch?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Didn't think he'd fuck the devil. Well, that was before he was also the devil. Thought you were straight, pretty boy. Guess we're all wrong sometimes." She shrugged. 

 

Josh could not speak, he could not groan or yell, shout even. He simply pulled Tyler closer until the brunet was in his lap, laying his head on Josh's shoulder with his eyes closed and chest rising and falling with his breathing.

 

''I know what you're thinking. Literally, and no. I am not going to that shitty school with you two. Wait! Scratch that, I will go. Only because I have walked those halls before with Tyler and Blurry. Only because I wanna see how things have changed. Only because I'll get a kick out of tormenting you two. Heard Homecoming's in three days. Might have to torment you there too."

 

Then Josh remembers. Homecoming  _is_ in 3 days. He will have to pick up his suit and tie, buy a corsage. Then on Saturday, is a competition and the day he will get revenge on his old band. Then he, Sunny and Tyler will leave to go get battle armor in California.

 

Josh realizes that he has a long road ahead of him.

 

Uh Oh.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had to write horror stories today is Language Arts.
> 
> Mine made someone throw up, 2 kids cry and now I have to meet with the guidance counselor every other day because my story was 'disturbing', 'vulgar', and 'horrifying'.
> 
> If they didn't want a real horror story, then don't ask for one. Goddamn.
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> -LoudandDangerous.


	34. Homecoming or Hell?

Josh doesn't know how fast 3 days truly goes. He knows that Sunny already received 6 detentions and he knows that she'll be hanging in the sidelines during homecoming.

 

He cannot fathom why Sunny takes joy in giving them misery, but he knows there's no way she can ruin this night.

 

Right?

 

But he now knows what a corsage is, he now knows that Brendon was joking about the corsage and he now knows to . Perhaps a Boutonnière would have been better, but Tyler is already running around the house with the rose on his wrist and Josh can't help but feel something strange inside. Something bubbly, like butterflies flying in his stomach.

 

The simple thought of butterflies in his stomach disgusts him and he finds it easier to down a few beers to get rid of them. 

 

Tyler on the other hand is just bursting with energy. He sees Josh contemplating on a decision but is far too excited to ask what.

 

Josh is actually contemplating on calling The WingKeeper, just to see if Tyler's homecoming jitters are effecting his wings. They are, but Josh doesn't know that.

 

Sunny has a grey dress and a dismal look on her face, she looks upset but won't disclose about what. Her legs are crossed on the couch as she and Tyler wait for Josh to get ready.

 

Bow ties are not something that Josh is fond of. They choke him, they're tacky and he simply believes that they have no use. But Tyler says 'Bow ties are cool' and if it makes Tyler happy, then it's obviously worth it.

 

Josh leaves the room, adjusts his collar and sees Tyler's grin when they make eye contact. This is the way he always wants Tyler to look. Happy, excited, perky.

 

Also Tyler looks like he wants to be bent over and fucked hard, rough and fast.

 

Josh has no problem with this. 

 

"How do we look?" Tyler twirls in his tuxedo.

 

''Like Twilight Sparkle and Dean Winchester." Josh flatly replies, taking in the beauty of his….well…..Josh does not know if Tyler is his boyfriend. He knows they've had sex on more than 3 occasions, but perhaps they're Friends With Benefits rather than boyfriends.

 

Josh wants to inquire on this.

 

''Did we miss the homecoming game?" Josh adjusts his cufflinks and looks at Tyler with his mocha brown eyes. Tyler thinks for a moment before nodding, but he doesn't really care about the game. He sees his phone buzzing and picks it up, stepping outside while Tyler and Sunny pile into the civic.

 

"Yes? Whom the fuck may this be?" He fakes a serious tone.

 

''Yeah, Mr.Dun? Tyler's wings are turning orange and I think he may need temporary wings?"

 

''What the fuck is that?"

 

''Orange feathers foreshadow danger. Red wings is danger afoot. Yellow is horib--''

 

''Don't care. I could care less about those temporary wings but send me a video of those badass orange wings, yeah?" Josh smirks. "Nothing is gonna ruin this night." He promptly hangs up and sits in the car, he doesn't turn on the car but sits and thinks.

 

Tyler concludes that this night will be comprised of thinking and dancing. 

 

Josh takes a deep breath, clicks his tongue and prepares himself. ''The WingKeeper call--''

 

''When are you guys gonna fuck?" Sunny leaned foreword.

 

Josh took another breath, pursed his lips in irritation and opened the garage.

 

''Probably in the janitor's closet." Tyler calmly answers, playing with a snail on a leaf he found outside. 

 

Josh knows he won't make it through this night.

 

''Can't wait to go see my date." Sunny perks up from behind and Josh stops the car, stomping on the brakes.

 

''YOU HAVE A DATE?!" Josh screams and Sunny loves hearing him raise his voice.

 

''Of course, dumbass. You cannot expect someone like  _me_ not to have a date. He's just like me an--

 

''I don't think that's a good thing."

 

" _ANYWAY,_ he's the best thing in the entire world and I--I think this will work. Partners in crime, lovely eyes! Oh wowie, he's beautiful."

 

Tyler stays silent. Josh stays silent. 

 

This night would be….interesting.

* * *

 

 

The gym is dark, but the lights are bright and the music is far too loud for Tyler's taste. He soon finds the group and joins them.

 

"Tell Brendon that Ryan dancing with someone else is not cheating." Pete shouted over the music to Tyler.

 

"Depends on who he was dancing with."

 

"Some straight dude that looked like you, but had glasses and this hella ugly tux."

 

''How do you know he's straight?" The moved to the hall to hear properly.

 

''Some blonde chick with an equally ugly grey dress."

 

Josh came out to the hall and tuned into the conversation, dropping the cup when he heard the shriek emit from the gym. Sunny indeed had a date, but to Tyler's surprise….it was Blurry.

 

Car trip Blurry.

6th birthday Blurry.

Airport Blurry.

 

Pushing-SunnySmile-out-a-goddamn-window Blurry.

 

Upon realizing that Tyler had seen him, it was an erratic transformation. The 'man' was now the horrifying spider that had Tyler wedged to a tree. The spider that webbed Josh to the library wall. The spider that Brendon had stabbed. 

 

The students were flung against walls in Blurry's rage when he roared and growled when chaperones came near. The group backed away, out of the gym.

 

''Wow, thanks guys." Josh sarcastically announced.

 

Blurry crawls and leaves a sticky trail along the walls of the darkened gym and the lights burst, glass and colored bulbs on the ground submerging Tyler and Josh in darkness.

 

It's danger and excitement and Josh  _knows_ Tyler's wings are going ballistic in the glass casing. 

 

The windows of the school shatter, glass is sprawled out everywhere upon the gymnasium and there's something attacking Blurry. A bitch slap after bitch slap of fury and Tyler is running away from Blurry's shooting web. Josh is trying to comprehend what's attacking Blurry but he doesn't believe what he thinks it is.

 

Tyler is shoved down from the force when his tuxedo rips and his back is hissing, like something is being seared on. The moment is hazy, scary, crazy, erratic but Tyler gaps when he realizes what has happened.

 

 

_The WingKeeper's temporary wings._

 

_But these wings are orange and Josh soon realizes that these are Tyler's wings._

 

_But they aren't small or unmanageable._

 

_Tyler has official wings now._


	35. Jurassic Farm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and Dinosaurs.

Tyler is panting as he sprung to life on the couch. The room is dim, save for a lamp glowing in the corner and Josh is on the chair beside it. 

 

''Aren't we at homecoming?"

 

''You must've had a fever dream. Homecoming is 3 days away." Josh looked up from a notebook. Tyler calmed down and turned to Sunny, gripping a speed limit sign and passed out on the floor.

 

''I think something horrible is going to happen at homecoming." Tyler's voice is wary.

 

''No, you're probably having homecoming jitters. If you wanna take your mind off of things, I'm writing a book."

 

''A book?" Tyler sits up from the couch, feeling dizzy and stumbles toward Josh. He sits on Josh's lap and reads the manuscript.

 

"You've heard of Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. But get ready for Jurassic FARM!" Josh smiles and clears his throat to read.

 

_''Jurassic Farm, by Joshua Dun._

 

 _I am but a simple dinosaur farmer. I raise the corn, the raptors and ~~pterotdaycl~~   ~~Ptertsdacly~~ ~~Pterodktill~~  _ _Pterodactyls every morning and prepare for the harvest. You never see any pterodactyls and raptors in the great state of Kansas, but I am such a great farmer that I brought them here with some corn, persuasion and tranquilizers._

 

_I wake up every morning and say hello to my raptors. I have Raptor Rapper, Wraptor, Toronto, Scooby-Doo and my favorite, Joshua Raptor. These raptors are my children. They really are._

 

_Adoption papers are pesky._

 

_Anyway, me and the good people of DinosaurTown, Kansas love quality dinosaurs, raptors, pterodactyls and Indildo Rex's--''_

 

''I'm sorry, What the fuck in an Indildo Rex?"

 

''Don't interrupt my story." He cleared his throat once more.

 

 _"Scooby-Doo is a little fucker. Contrary to popular belief, Raptors are assholes like humans. They stomp on hayfields, eat all the corn and_ _sometimes they try to kill me._

 

_But I am a light hearted Kansas farmer. A farmer who cannot be killed. Because he has tranquilizers._

 

_My straw hat is--''_

 

"Josh. Please stop. This is horrible." Tyler groans, reading down to the part with the tornado and the line ''Joshua Raptor, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

 

Josh pulls Tyler farther on his lap and kisses his neck sweetly. "I'll fuck you if you let me finish….'' He whispers in Tyler's ear. Tyler shudders and feels a chill bleed down his spine. 

 

''Not in a million years." Tyler whispers back, "Josh, that was simply horrible."

 

''Wait until chapter 35." Josh sucks a mark beside the one he already left from the car sex. Tyler bites his bottom lip and lets out a small moan. ''Please, not with Sunny right there." He shifts to the passed out blonde in the corner.

 

''Okay, sweetheart." Josh thrusts up to Tyler and grins when Tyler moans. "Let's go to the bedroom."

 

Josh carries Tyler to the bedroom and opens a small box. He holds up the pair of handcuffs and raises his eyebrow to Tyler. Tyler nods and lays down on the bed.

 

Josh crawls on the bed and takes off Tyler's shirt to expose his flushed chest. ''So beautiful for me already, aren't you?"

 

Tyler nods again and inhales sharply through his teeth when Josh bites his shoulder.

 

But then…

 

There's a knock on the front door. Josh groans and presses a kiss to Tyler's cheek. ''Be right back." He sighs.

 

When he opens the door, he finds a brunette. Her hair is pulled in pigtails and she's got braces. She looks young.

 

"I don't want any cookies, Scout." He closes the door but it stops when she sticks her foot through the frame.

 

''I'm not here to sell you cookies, Joshua." She points to the halo and Josh questions how she died so young if she is really an angel. ''I'm here because of the time."

 

She stretches out her Rainbow Dash watch and points to the time.  _6:27._ _  
_

 

"What about the time?" Josh groans.

 

''I'm here because it's time for Tyler to ascend to Hell."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this kid in class was wearing fuckboy shorts even though it's pouring rain and we're expecting a hurricane.
> 
> So then, something sharp was coming out of someone's binder and this fucker's leg GRAZES across it, but then it's like gushing blood like a goddamn ketchup bottle!
> 
> And my teachers, being the fuckers they are didn't have any bandaids and all I had was a pad so long story short, there's a fuckboy walking around school with a pad stuck to his leg to stop the bleeding.


	36. Combat On The Road. (Jesus take the wheel)- Intermission

Tyler is in a chase now. Josh is erratically driving at the wheel, Sunny is passed out in the backseat and Tyler is clinging onto the door handle for dear life. 

 

A high speed chase with an angel girl scout who is trying to send him to Hell.

 

Tyler concludes that today is normal. 

 

The car screeches with a turn and the door is ripped out of Tyler's grasp, now tumbling behind them on the highway.

 

"I'm not letting them take you to Hell.'' Josh announces and wakes up Sunny.

 

''Little Golden Boy is goin' to Hell? Who woulda thought?" She yawns and grips the street sign. ''You guys need help?"

 

''Yes." Tyler is looking out the door. Well, the space that  _was_ the door. Sunny tightens her fist and punches through the sunroof. 

 

''You might need Holy Water to fix that." She winks at Josh. She climbs atop the car with the sign and yawns again. ''That was a good-ass nap." She tells herself. She groans at the bows and arrows flying over head. ''Angels are weak as fuck." She smirks and tumble rolls off the top of the car.

 

Nobody really knows how many messengers God really has until 2/3 of  them are racing down a highway, some have wings and some don't. The ones that don't are not taking an aerial attack and simply look like an isle of flightless birds. Sunny wishes she had SunnyStorm in the moment and remember that even through all this Angel bullshit, Blurry is still out there somewhere. 

 

''You guys good?" She shouts to the car, increasing speed and knocking things and people out of the way with her sign. 

 

''COULD BE BETTER!" Josh shouts back in response, pushing down on the pedals even more. The force is pushing Tyler against his seat and Josh can see his fear. ''It's okay, I could tell you terrible Batman jokes for the time being." He informs.

 

''I have a question. Where are we going?"

 

Josh can hear the clang of the street signs hitting people and angels over his thoughts. The same thoughts that are determining where they are going. 

 

"I don't know." He replies, wary in his voice and motives. 

 

Tyler thinks and looks back out the gap in the car. The angels are taking over Sunny and her sign is bent. Tyler unbuckles his seat belt and crawls to the back. He finds Sunny's bag and digs through it precariously. He pulls out the can of spray paint and grins. "Josh! I have an idea!" 

 

''Yeah? What's that?" Then Tyler thinks. He thinks to the library and J.C and God. The memory books, the words, J.C's snapback.

 

''Get out of the drivers seat." He cries out, climbing to the sunroof. 

 

''ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?"

 

''JUST TRUST ME, JOSH!" Tyler shouts, spray painting the air in front of him. "TRUST ME!"

 

Josh is wary when he unbuckles the seat belt and drifts into the drivers seat. 

 

''Jesus take the wheel." Tyler shouts. 

 

And everything stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's October! Time to shove pumpkins in car mufflers and dress as a ghost to school.
> 
>  
> 
> Spooky Times are here.
> 
> Also, when I was younger I saw the Magic School Bus Halloween Special and I cried.


	37. Highway to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I offend anyone, I'm not religious but….
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't take this chapter the wrong way.
> 
> Well…this entire fanfic is just like religious comedy and angels and demons. If you were to, you might have been offended ages ago.
> 
>  
> 
> Again! Sorry about this if I offend you.

Josh has never met Jesus. But he now knows that Tyler wasn't kidding about the snapback.He needs the car to go as fast as it can. He's not letting angels take the tear in his heart. Josh is confused as to how Jesus simply knew to keep driving the car after he shifted but he discards this thought.

 

The devil sitting beside Jesus in a civic that's racing down the highway while an insane imaginary friend and ex-angel battle other angels with spray paint and a speed limit sign.

 

Josh doesn't understand anything anymore.

 

The snapback reads 'Young God' and while Josh would appreciate the joke and take time to admire Jesus' humor, he cannot. 

 

''So, Little Ty-ty is going to Hell?" He smoothly asks Josh, gripping the steering wheel with one hand and the other is on the armrest.

 

Josh doesn't know what to say to Jesus.

 

_He's Jesus._

 

So rather than say something utterly stupid with the man who is the son of God, he simply nods and swallows when he hears the hiss of the spray can above. 

 

''Dad would be pissed if I told him I'm doing this. That means I have to do it." 

 

Sunny peaks into the car and flips the snapback of Jesus's head. ''I like the way you think!" She shouts before hauling herself back up and left hooking an angel with her fist. ''Will I go to Hell for punching an angel?" She asks Tyler, who's eyes are closed and he's spraying in any and every direction.

 

''You mean this isn't Hell already?"

 

Sunny would ponder on this but she doesn't have the time when she's viscously thwacking angels with a bent sign. Sunny turns around to see the highway ahead of them. 

 

''You know Tyler was my dad's messenger?" Jesus asks.

 

''Yeah.''

 

''He was crazy, man! Those angels up there? They're messing with the message man." He laughs and Josh begins to realize that just because he's God's son, doesn't make him any more formal than everybody else. Josh begins thinking. 

 

Then he hears Tyler's shriek.

 

It's a swarm of feathers when the angels grip Tyler. He's punching and kicking as they cling onto his shirt. He punches into air furiously and Josh is questioning what the other drivers on the road are thinking. 

 

"Shut up and play your piano!" One shouts at Tyler, flicking piano keys in his face.

 

''Don't you test me though!" He shouts in response, punching the angel with fury. ''Just because I play the piano, doesn't mean I…'' The angel smacks him. ''I'm not to take you down!" The angels grips a wad of Tyler's hair and pulls hard. "I'M SORRY!" 

 

The angels lights a cigarette and drops the burning stick to the pavement of the highway. The fire burns a hole and Tyler can only see red flames.

 

Tyler can see Hell.

 

''This is what your sins did, Tyler. You may be the message man, but we're far stronger." They flock with Tyler down into the hole and once the last feather falls to the pavement, they're gone and the hole is closed.

 

The car stops.

 

Jesus, Sunny and Josh all stare at the space where Tyler was dragged to Hell.

 

''You know, I don't think that was 'Ascending to Hell' as much as 'Getting your ass dragged to Hell.'' Jesus says, adjusting his snapback. "That wasn't discreet at all."

 

''Thanks, Jesus." Josh retorts with sarcasm in his voice. Jesus simply turns to Josh with a scowl.

 

''I'm not having your bullshit." He grips Josh's hair and leans to whisper. ''Not today, Satan.''

 

''I'm not Satan."

 

''Yeah, I know. My old man told me you killed the dude.''

 

''It was an accident." Josh grunts, looking at the pavement and feathers.

 

''Are we going to establish the fact that Tyler has just gone to Hell?" Sunny begins. ''For one thing, you're the devil. You can't be here by yourself so you're probably gonna get a new messenger to stay with you." She shrugs. "Another thing, I believe we need to decide on something. A new roommate is gonna fuck things up and I think we all know where this is going next, don't we?" Sunny smirks at the two before her.

 

''No." Josh turns to Jesus, who is shaking his head is cluelessness. 

 

Sunny pounds her fists together and grins, taking a lollipop out of her pocket and shoving it in her mouth.

 

_''We're bustin' Tyler out of Hell."_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Holy Trinity: Josh, Jesus and Sunny.
> 
> Who'd have thought?
> 
>  
> 
> Today, I crawled under the seats of the bus and kept grabbing people's ankles.
> 
>    
> My friends and I, we've got a lot of problems.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter reminds me of this thing I wrote back in 5th grade (So this was 2013). The writing prompt was create a ride or roller coaster and I got in trouble for writing about a runaway church van and the ride was called ''Jesus take the wheel."


	38. Sunny with a chance of Hell.

Sunny is either the tyrant or forcing others to give her power. She is never the willing leader.

 

Well, she never  _was_ the willing leader before today.

 

Josh sweats profusely at the calendar. Homecoming is 2 days away and his date just got dragged to Hell.

 

Jesus is in the kitchen, reading a newspaper and Sunny is busy stocking up on weapons. 

 

''Spray paint, Nerf gun, Joy buzzer! Silly string, snow globe and….'' She peers around the room. She locks her eyes on Josh before ripping out a wad of his red hair and shoving it in a bottle. She grins when she reads a paper, with a samurai sword on her back and dumps a whole bottle of glitter with the hair. She squints slightly and shoves her face farther into the paper. She doesn't look up when she grabs a bottle of water, listening to it pour into the glitter and hair in the bottle. She caps it and shakes vigorously.

 

Josh is grabbing his head where Sunny ripped and stares at the simmering, steaming, murky red water. "What the fuck is that?"

 

''Holy Water burns the skin of devils. Sin Water burns angels." She opens the bottle and shows it to Josh. 

 

''Good Go--'' He turns to Jesus at the table. ''Jesus--'' He hesitates again. "Why the fuck does it smell like that?!" 

 

''It's devil hair, glitter and water. You think it's supposed to smell like a damn Macy's perfumes department?"

 

 _''If you're gonna break Tyler out of Hell, Guess you're gonna have to go through the perfume department."_ Josh smiles and makes finger guns at his joke. Sunny stares and Jesus turns.

 

''Nobody gets that reference, Dun." Sunny scowls.

 

"So what's all of this?" Jesus peers into Sunny's bag.

 

''Pranks. See, I have a playbook set up. Smash the snow globe over someone's head. Spray paint their face. Silly string the other because that shit is toxic. Nerf gun those bitches and their halos. Joy buzz them when I try to help them up and if they resist all of that…." She smiles devilishly and holds up the bottle of Sin Water. ''We've gotta do this the hard way. The Sunny way."

 

In that moment, Josh is a little attracted to her. Platonically.

 

Now, if  _Tyler_ had said that and acted like this, then Josh's devil side would've kicked in immediately and he would've bent Tyler over in a heartbeat.

 

But this was Sunny. Sunny was ready for battle.

 

Well….Sunny was ready for  _war._

 

* * *

 

 

The car backed out slowly, Jesus driving safely and after what had recently happened, Josh wouldn't have it any other way.

 

''I've only gone to Hell the traditional way, so…'' Josh begins and drifts off into a question.

 

''You're Dorothy." Jesus replies simply.

 

''What?"

 

''Hell is your official home. You are Dorothy.''

 

Josh stays silent and confused. Sunny leans foreword from the back and smiles. "Click your heels, dipshit." She points to Josh's combat boots. She sticks her hand out the gap that was once the passenger door and peels a feather off the side of the car. She observes it before shoving it in her pocket and waiting for Josh.

 

''Click your heels." Jesus repeats Sunny's words.

 

_I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home._

 

* * *

 

Josh has forgotten the hole in the containment zone for the sinners of Hell. He also forgets that he's going to be even more of a target if he breaks out one sinner and not the rest.

 

Much like if you eat something is class and your teacher says 'Is there enough for everyone?'

 

Sunny leaps out the car and it only takes 2 seconds for Josh and Jesus to hear Sunny's battle cry and the smash of the snow globe.

 

Josh rushes in but Jesus stays behind.

 

_Only fools rush in, where angels fear to tread._

 

The spray can hiss is echoing down the halls and Josh is following the precarious pink glitter line that Sunny has left like a trail of breadcrumbs. Feathers are everywhere and unconscious guard angels are either adorned with purple silly string or marked with pink glitter spray paint.

 

''Sunny, what have you done." Josh whispers to himself.

 

''What have I done?" She spooks him from behind. ''Well…'' She points behind her to the room far at the end of the long and obstacle hallway. The room reads 'Joseph, Tyler'. "What I have done, is win." She smirks and sprays some paint into the air. She lets out a guttural scream; her battle cry and bolts down the hall towards the obstacles.

 

Josh sighs and runs too. 

 

But something grips onto his ankle. 

 

_And pulls him underneath._

 


	39. Tear in my heart.

Josh is a demon. This has been established before. 

 

When the demons grip him underground and Sunny is back flipping to Tyler's cell, there is nothing to do but scream. He will scream until his lungs give out. He will scream until his voice is a hushed whisper. He will scream until someone hears him.

 

He will scream until the demons make him their prey. 

 

Josh cannot not focus on Sunny's battle cry, because now he hears the faint shout of Tyler's shrill voice crying out his name.

 

"JOSH!" Tyler echoes through the hall. 

 

This is the part where he panics. He kicks. Screams louder. This is the part where Josh withers. Cries. Realizes. He realizes that while he didn't have a soul before, he does now. Therefore, the demons cannot take him. Tyler on the other hand is probably going to die. He used to be an angel, something the demons hate. Tyler has no soul anymore and while Josh would gladly give his Heavy Dirty Soul to Tyler, that's not how things work.

 

Instead, he sings. He thinks about Tyler. Tyler's hair. Tyler's eyes, mouth, smile, laugh, cry. Tyler's sassy smirk, his devilish smirk, his confused gasp and knowing grin. He thinks of Tyler napping in the car after school once. So he sings.

 

Ignoring the demons horrid mantra, he begins. "You fell asleep in my car, we drove the whole time. But that's okay I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine." Josh kicks, feeling fire fill his lungs. They fill with fire, exhale desire and he repeats his song. "You fell asleep in my car, we drove the whole time. But that's okay I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine." Josh is ripping free from the whispers.

 

"Sinners lie in Hell. Sinners die in Hell. Sinners like you, are simply a fool. A nudnik, a tool. Only fools rush in--"

 

"But I can't help falling in love with you." Josh finishes the demons sentence and stares down at the hall. Sunny is wrapped against the wall with a gun to her face from the guards. The words on the room begin speaking Josh.

 

"Joseph, Tyler. Joseph, Tyler."

 

Josh scowls at his cowardness and sings again. "You fell asleep in my car, we drove the whole time. But that's okay I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine. You fell asleep in my car, we drove the whole time. But that's okay I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine. You fell asleep in my car, we drove the whole time. But that's okay I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine."

 

Like a pull of the trigger, Josh rips free, shouting the rest of the song. "HE'S THE TEAR IN MY HEART, I'M ALIVE! HE'S THE TEAR IN MY HEART. IM ON FIRE. HE'S THE TEAR IN MY HEART. TAKE ME HIGHER THAN IVE EVER BEEN!" Josh is bolting from the demons and into the obstacles. "Only fools rush in where angels fear to tread, but I can't help falling in love with you."

 

Josh swings out his arm and rips Sunny from the guards and wall. He runs, ducking darts and bullets. He feels it come out like a slew of vomit. But this word vomit feels great.

 

"Joseph, Tyler!" He reads the door kicking it open and finding Tyler chained. "I am in love with you."

 

Tyler can only stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I'm kind grounded and I'm waiting for my mom to go to the store. Larger chapter coming soon and depending on this hurricane, a few more chapters today because the power might go out.


	40. Sometimes you gotta bleed to know.

Tyler cannot comprehend what Josh has just said. He can only stare at the devil, blood running down his chest from where he was shot and Tyler can see the grey stains on Josh's shirt. His heart and soul bleed profusely. Tyler doesn't understand. Josh never had a soul and if he did, Tyler was never made aware of it.

 

''Your soul….it's bleeding?" Tyler watches in horror when the blood red mixing with the cement grey of Josh's shirt and creates an orange color worthy of a prison jumpsuit. 

 

Josh does not acknowledge Tyler's questionable observation. He simply lets go of Sunny and races to free Tyler. Written in blue crayon on the wall reads phrases that one would use to scold a toddler.

 

_I have been a bad boy._

_I am dumb._

_I deserve a time out._

_Aren't you proud of your little sinner?_

 

Josh wipes off the blood from Tyler's abdomen and begins thinking of ways to break out. Sunny begins thinking as well and pulls out the feather from the car earlier. She pops open the rest of the Sin Water and grins when she mixes the liquid with the feather. It's acidic and melts on impact. A neutral substance that is not evil nor angelic but simply acidic enough the burn a hole in the wall. She pours the water into the floor and smiles when the hiss reaches the bottom and the ground is no longer together, but a punctured walking ground. 

 

''Why don't you go down the rabbit hole first, Alice?" She questions devilishly, now questioning where Jesus went. 

 

Tyler is confused, the hole is precarious but he knows Sunny has confidence. Then gunshot rings through the hall and Josh races to find the source. 

 

"Sweetheart?" Tyler's voice cracks as he tried to determine where Josh has gone.

 

Josh thinks about Tyler's question. He begins to ponder.

 

' _Sometimes you gotta bleed to know. That you're alive and have a soul.'_

 

Tyler Joseph truly was the tear in Josh's heart. 

 

He hears the title that has not been uttered in so long and now it begins. Like an off and on switch.

 

 _ **"How ya doin', Deadly Dun?"**_ The whisper yanks Josh back and he falls to the floor. He cannot see it, but he knows who it is.

 

_BlurryFace._

 

 _ **''Still with Tyler? How's that going? Homecoming? Hell? He's your date to that wedding in December isn't he? I can't wait to go with you guys. Who doesn't love a wedding crasher?**_ "

 

Josh is pushed to the wall and his head is banged against the cement. 

 

' _ **'Heard he's the tear in your heart? Why don't we widen that gash?**_ " Josh cannot see it, but he feels the knife at his neck. Dragging itself slowly over Josh's gunshot wound from the obstacles. **_"Tyler has lovely skin that could use a few red marks. But you? Darling, you have a fresh canvas of skin! I truly love these games, don't you?''_ ** Blurry silences Josh by webbing him to the wall as he had in the library. He crawls on the ceiling and rubs his hairy leg on Josh's tear ridden face. He pulls out his gun hand and shoots. Josh goes unconscious and then another gunshot rings.

 

Blurry falls but hisses violently when a tarantula escapes his body. He crawls into a hole and webs up the opening. Sunny is standing behind, he hand is also a gun and she smirks.

 

''Blurry's got guns for hands. Well Sunny's got em' too."

 

Tyler is clinging to the wall. Josh is unconscious and bleeding again. This time, more violently.

 

''His soul is bleeding. I didn't know he had a soul." Tyler whispers, trying to free Josh.

 

''He's alive and has a soul. You don't think you're the one who did that?" Sunny retorts, aiding Tyler.

 

''What does that mean?''

 

''Love is a dangerous thing. Josh only has a soul because you gave him one." 

 

''I never gave him a soul."

 

''Course you did. It's Heavy and Dirty. Mr.Misty Eyes, you sir, have given Deadly Dun a soul. You're like a…a…a tear in his heart. You make him think that someone is worth the effort. That someone is you." She points to Tyler's heart and winks. "I believe there's a reason you two both have 7's on your backs."

 

Tyler has forgotten about the 7. He is no longer the 7 Cardinal Virtues. 

 

At least he thinks so.

 

But he is proved wrong soon after. The 7 remains the same on his back in between where his wings once were and now he thinks.

 

_Does it stand for 7 Cardinal Virtues._

 

_Or 7 Deadly Sins?_

 

Josh is already the 7 Deadly Sins. No other devil has a 7 on their back. No other angel has a 7 on their back.

 

Tyler concludes that somewhere deep inside, he is still an angel. Now he questions and comes to a sharp illation.

 

There is a possibility that he could get his wings back someday. His halo. His job. 

 

But without the Hell breakout being known, Josh will have a new messenger with him in the house since Tyler is no longer working for God.

 

Someone new to replace him.

 

_Someone new to mess with the message man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hurricane didn't do that much actually. Here's a late chapter for you guys!


	41. Garth- Intermission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE STORY IS IN ITS SHITTY PHASE AGAIN BUT THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A HELL OF ALOT OF FORESHADOWING.

Indeed, a new person has arrived for Josh's guardian. He is the new roommate is Tyler wants nothing to do with him.

 

He wants BlurryFace to come and simply kill the new roommate.

 

This could happen. He is blissfully unaware of Blurry's existence and blissfully unaware that Blurry is 1000% lethal.

 

Tyler is not fond of Josh's new roommate. His name is Garth and while Tyler would love to be friends with Garth, Garth has taken a liking to Josh.

 

Tyler sees this as a problem.

 

Jesus had gone home after God began questioning where he was and he simply couldn't reply with 'Hell. I went to Hell, Dad.' Sunny does not like Garth. Tyler does not like Garth. But their hatred for the blond angel is comprised of two different things.

 

Garth is classy. Well groomed and while he looks like Sunny's gender bent counterpart, he acts nothing like it. Sunny doesn't like classy. She likes violently eating French fries, smoking and cursing. These are thing that Garth would frown upon.

 

Garth is an Angel. Garth has wings and Tyler wants to rip those white wings off his back and paste them onto his own. Tyler is fueled by hate for Garth. He has a right to, because Garth is also hanging around Josh more. 

 

It has only been one day with Garth Collins and Tyler wants to push him off a cliff.

 

Tyler sits in the living room, contemplating Sunny's words. Garth is sitting beside Josh, a little too close for Tyler's liking. Sunny is re-wiring her joy buzzer with a blowtorch for some reason and the entire room is silent.

 

"So, I'm Garth and--"

 

"We already established who you are, dipshit." Sunny scowls. She smirks and fakes a British accent to match Garth's own. "Blasphemy! Why don't you water the azaleas or pip the kitten?"

 

"How does one 'pip the kitten?" His wings flutter curiously and Tyler wants to shove a cactus up Garth's ass. "Joshua and I have been conversing about upcoming events."

 

'Joshua and I' Tyler wants to vomit. "What upcoming events are we talking about?" Tyler purses his lips and glares at Josh. 

 

"Why, the wedding, homecoming, holidays and a concert!"

 

"Josh is actually my date to all of those things." Tyler smirks when this unsettles Garth. 'Not the perfect British angel when you're jealous.' 

 

Sunny was a problem, Garth is a catastrophe. 

 

Garth is now the one who must monitor Josh. Garth is now the one who must attend school with Josh. 

 

Garth is now to one who Tyler must get rid of.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the story is in its shitty phase but I promise it's gonna get better! Homecoming, well, the real homecoming is the chapter after the next one and that when we get to see more of Tyler and Josh together.
> 
> Also, we'll get some motorcycle sex soon.
> 
> Nobody got my SpongeBob reference with the perfume department. 
> 
> Feedback would be nice because I need to know if the shitty chapters are okay.
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> -LoudandDangerous


	42. Things are looking up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty phase is over. Homecoming involves a minor death in the next chapter, but that will set up for Tyler becoming Cardinal again.

Tyler would like to acknowledge Sunny's cocky attitude and Josh's devil side for almost killing Garth. Tyler knows that Garth will most likely be gone by the end of the week and that God really shouldn't have tried sending someone else to monitor Josh. Josh doesn't need monitoring, Josh needs Tyler.

 

With this, Tyler needs to prove that he can still be a sinner and do his job as the messenger. 

 

Josh simply finds it easier to corrupt Garth until he loses his wings and petals on his Sin Rose. However, Josh fails to find time to do this.

 

Because today, is Homecoming.

 

The car is cramped. Sunny cannot be left alone, Josh needs to attend school and with that, Garth must keep close watch over him. Tyler sits in the passenger seat, hand intertwined with Josh's and a smile on his face. The first smile in months.

 

He's come to accept Mark and Andy. Realizing that some things are for the better and maybe, just maybe, He jumped into things too quickly. He's got patience for them and without that weight on his shoulder, he can think of better things. 

 

Josh wants to know why Tyler is okay with these things. Mark  _cheated._  He believes that Tyler is simply hiding his anger, waiting to burst at the right moment. When it's convenient for him, not so much for Mark and Andy.

 

Sunny has a plan, it does not involve SunnyStorm or any pranks. It's a simple plan that involves a samurai sword and diligence. She's not one for diligence, but she knows that this is the only way to beat the demons and more importantly, Blurryface.

 

Tyler walks to 1st period with Josh's hand in his and he's content for the first time in forever. Garth monitors from behind and honestly, Tyler still hates the guy. Tyler wonders if you can die from happiness. He knows that if he dies again, he doesn't come back as an angel but that would be okay with him because he'd have died happy. 

 

" _Class,_ we're going to start a new unit today." Mrs. Ryan-Black begins. Debby wears a red dress today when she writes on the board. She wears a red knee high sock and blue knee high sock. She wears the same thing that Jenna wears, except the socks are on different feet and Tyler wants to do that. He wants to love Josh so much that he  _matches_ him. ''Songwriting. Does anyone know anything about songwriting?"

 

Tyler raises his hand eagerly with a smile.

 

"Tyler?"

 

''I write songs sometimes, it's fun." He grins. ' _Helps me get away from Blurry.'_

 

"Good. Now, we're going to do some poetry and for your final project, you'll write a song with a partner and perform in front of the class. Now, some of you are shy, so it's a participation thing but if you want to, go for it!"

 

Tyler begins writing and smiles at the words he scribbles on the paper. The bell rings earlier than it should and Josh wonders before he remembers that it is a half day because of the dance.

 

2nd period is when Tyler gets to see Brendon and Ryan. They're sneaking kisses in the back of the class when Mr.Stone is not looking and Tyler questions where Josh is. 

 

He also questions what grade Josh is in, because it was never really mentioned before.

 

The band room is where Tyler and Josh head next. Josh can see Garth's judgmental stare through the door, but he simply flips him off and continues listening to Mrs. and Mrs.Ryan-Black.

 

''When the drumline begins the second song, that's when the winds and percussion come in to….'' Josh regrets listening because he grows bored quickly. He sneaks occasional glances at Tyler, but his face is shoved in a journal with the pen scribbling quickly.

 

He laughs quietly to himself and Tyler can feel him staring. He can feel Josh's grin when he sneezes lightly and almost squeaks. Everyone is doing something different, to be honest. Ryan and Brendon are passing notes about who's doing what at Homecoming, Pete and Patrick are conversing about where to meet for sex during the dance, Mark and Andy are talking about spiking the punch and Josh is thinking about the fuck a corsage is. The other kids are talking about a fight that happened earlier and Tyler is scribbling lyrics. He writes about a kitchen sink.

 

Josh wonders what goes on inside Tyler's head. He wonders what Tyler thinks about. He wonders where Blurry is and he wonders where Sunny has gone.

 

Sunny is in AP Literature, simply hanging around in the back of the class since she is not on the roster. She finds a tarantula. 

 

Blurry's tarantula.

 

She takes a mason jar from a Pintrest project in the back of the class and captures the hairy, 8 legged beast. She grimaces when it hisses, but she contemplates flinging it out the window. Maybe it'll find Blurry for her if she follows it. She'll save that jar for when she needs to find Blurry most. She'll save it for when she's with Tyler and Josh.

 

She slips the jar in her sidebag and continues staring at the board with immense boredom. 

 

"Today, we'll be reading ' _Animal Farm_ '." She hears resound through the class before she falls asleep.

 

The rest of classes go by as usual and Tyler begins seeing the brighter side of things.

 

This isn't unexpected since he just got back from Hell.

 

The ride home is quiet, songs about money, weed, girls or break up's play on the radio and Josh wonders how tonight is going to go. He wonders how Tyler is going to react to his suit. He wonders about the dance. Who's going to lose their virginity. Who's going to spike the punch. More importantly, if Blurry will make an appearance and another thing….

 

_What the actual motherfuck is a corsage?_


	43. You're Sick as Frick, Sweetheart.

Tyler panics, he's suffering from Deja Vu and he wonders how the night is going to end because he never got to finish that nightmare. But he soon calms down, because while somethings are Deja Vu, others are not.

 

For one thing, he's  _with_ Josh when he gets ready. Not waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

 

''Can you tell me what a corsage is?" Josh flatly questions.

 

"It's like this little flower that you give your date." Tyler straightens his bow tie and stares at himself in the mirror.

 

Josh thinks about some dandelions outside. 

 

_'Wait, aren't dandelions weeds? I'm not giving Tyler weeds. I don't want to give Tyler weeds._

 

But here Josh stands, clutching dandelions and strands of grass like a toddler. He smiles and hands them to Tyler after going outside to retrieve them. Tyler smiles and kisses Josh on the forehead.

 

"These flowers are sick as frick."

 

''Sick as frick?" Josh laughs quietly.

 

''Sick as frick." Tyler confirms.

 

''Maybe Sick as frick will be our always." Josh grins.

 

Tyler fails to recognize the reference to The Fault In Our Stars.

 

 _Tonight will be okay_ , Josh thinks, _A-okay._

 

Perhaps it's the alcohol in his system for his flask or maybe he just really loves Tyler, but Josh cannot pinpoint where the burst of excitement and jitteriness is coming from. He wants to say it's because he loves Tyler. He wants to say it's because Tyler looks like a goddamn Ken doll right now. He wants to say it's because he's going to fuck Tyler on his motorcycle.

 

And the latter is most likely true.

 

But he feels danger looming over the entire night. It feels gross.

 

Sunny must go to the dance and so does Garth. Garth stares at Tyler and Josh with his signature scowl and Tyler wants Josh to bend him over right there. Just to make Garth uncomfortable. Tyler hates Garth Collins. He hates him so much.

 

Josh finds a small flower in Tyler's room and finds it appropriate to give it as a corsage. The flower has 2 petals on it, but Josh thinks this is okay.

 

Josh doesn't realize it's Tyler's Sin Rose.

 

"The game is going on right about now. Should we go?" Tyler questions with boredom, playing with the dandelions Josh gave him.

 

''Eh…no." Sunny scowls and leans her head flat on the table. Garth has not spoken yet, but Tyler knows that Garth is going to say something and it will be ugly. 

 

"Well…'' Josh winks at Tyler. ''I'm gonna go fix up the car real quickly…'' He smirks and points his index finger to Tyler. Tyler follows Josh to the garage, Garth narrows his eyes but remains silent in the same spot. ''Hey, Sweetheart." Josh coos, kissing Tyler's cheek. "You wanna help me on the motorcycle?" He raises an eyebrow and Tyler feels his pants twitch slightly. He nods without saying a word and Josh bends him over the motorcycle.

 

Tyler can comprehend some thoughts but only things that come out are moans, shouts and the occasional 'Eek!'

 

His thoughts are comprised of _'What if Garth hears?' 'This cannot be sanitary.' 'Where's Blurry?' 'Josh is probably going to be the one to spike the punch.' 'I've never been fucked on a motorcycle.' I never saw the ending of ICarly' 'Maybe I_ _should-- OH Fuck! Josh that feels amazing.'_

 

Josh opens his suit pocket and pulls out the condom he was planning on using later. He opens the car door and finds the lotion he used before. He slips on the condom with ease and lathers himself up to press inside Tyler and make him scream loudly. Josh panics and grips his hand over Tyler's mouth. He grins when Tyler moans into his hand and continues thrusting. 

 

''We've gotta be quick, Sweetheart. Can---Can risk being her--her--heard." Josh whispers and stutters. His practically dying the sight of Tyler bend over his motorcycle, being fucked senseless. 

 

Once he established a rhythm, Tyler could feel Josh getting close to his sweet spot. He was so close, but so far. Josh was only thrusting, not touching him and he was 3 thrusts away from coming. Josh came with a loud groan and continued thrusting for Tyler.

 

''JOSH!'' He shouted and Josh gripped him and yanked him back as he came.

 

Josh pressed a kiss to Tyler's neck as he writhed in pleasure.  _''Not on my motorcycle.''_

 

The door opened and Tyler fell to the ground, startled. 

 

It's official. Garth has been here two days and already witnesses Tyler and Josh with their pants around their ankles and Josh partially inside of Tyler.

 

_Just Great._

 

"Brendon called. The game is over, it rained." His voice is monotone, bored, tired. Lifeless.

 

Josh coughs in embarrassment and tries to pull up his pants. Garth will not leave. He keeps starting judgmentally. He's disappointed, the look reminds Josh of his mother. He's scowling. Tyler sighs.

 

''CAN YOU NOT YOU JUDGMENTAL FUCK!?" Tyler shouts at Garth, he's taken aback but purses his lips and slams the door.

 

Tyler is tired of Garth. He wants to kick him off the roof of the house.

 

Sunny stands by the kitchen sink and Tyler almost cries because her dress is the same from his nightmare. It's short and grey.

 

Josh stumbles back into the house, passing Garth on his way in. They lock narrowed eyes for a few seconds before Josh shifts his attention to Tyler, yellow dandelions sticking out of his pocket, rose on the jacket and smile on his face. 

 

Garth stays in the corner as the rest file out to the car and Sunny cannot deal with Garth anymore.

 

''Fuck. You're like pre-horror Blurryface." She tells Garth and points to his shoes. ''What are those?" She smirks and snaps up her finger to Garth's chin to flip his head up. "I hated pre-horror Blurryface. More like Boringface, am I right?" She rolls her eyes and sits in the back of the car. Garth follows and stares out the window.

 

The drive to the school is quiet. Tyler's hand in Josh's as they drive. The radio plays boring, meaningless pop music and Tyler wonders if there's other music out there. Music that doesn't talk about love, or money, or weed, or hoes. He wants to talk about kitchen sinks and why the song means what you want it to mean. He wants to write songs about trapdoors and he thinks back to the wingless angels. 

 

He wants to sing about isles of flightless birds, as they seemed to him.

 

He wants something better. He doesn't want to sit in silence, but he doesn't want to hear about 'eating the booty like groceries'.

 

When Josh pulls up to the school he escorts Tyler to the gymnasium with a smile and kisses his cheek upon entering. The theme is Under The Sea and Josh regrets buying tickets because while the setup is nice, the gym smells like sweat, rain and perspiration from the students getting rained on at the football game.

 

''Mmmm…..Let's skip and go to Taco Bell instead, yeah?" Josh suggest, upon seeing Andy dump a flask into the red punch bowl. "FUCK YOU, HURLEY! THAT WAS MY JOB!" He shouts out and opens his pocket to reveal his flask. "MINE'S VODKA! TRY TOPPING THAT!''

 

Andy grins and Mark pops up from under the table with a bottle rum and another bottle of vodka. They smirk slyly at Josh, who scowls in defeat. Tyler can hears the moans of someone losing their virginity in the bathroom and out the window in the hall, he can see the football players fighting with some chick watching in annoyance. 

 

Brendon has never been more right in his entire life.

 

Josh takes a seat on the chairs in the gym and Tyler wanders off to go find his friends. A hand grips his ankle and drags him under the table.

 

Fuck. Blurry's here.

 

Actually, to Tyler's surprise, he's not. Patrick, Pete, Brendon and Ryan are waiting under the table which is actually quiet roomy.

 

''First we hid in the closet and now under the table?" Tyler questions, chuckling silently.

 

"Yup." Ryan remarks with a grin.

 

''You know, we could all just skip and play in the Play Place at McDonald's instead." Pete suggests, much like Josh earlier.

 

"You two are probably gonna fuck in the slide like you did under the bleachers." Brendon rejects Pete's idea, but Patrick is quick to nod.

 

"Sliding into Pete if you know what I mean." Patrick smiles slyly and winks at Pete, blushing profusely.

 

''Y'all are gross." Brendon purses his lips and turns to Tyler. "Where's Josh?"

 

"Somewhere spiking the punch with Andy and Mark.'' Tyler shrugs. "Hey Pete, how's the hamsters?"

 

''Little shits." Pete grins when Patrick wraps his arms around his from behind. 

 

''But they're _our_ little shits." He smiles and kisses Pete. 

 

The screams from the beyond the table resemble those of Tyler's nightmare and he knows what is causing them.

 

Blurryface Joseph.

 

''Stay under here." Tyler commands and Ryan immediately grips Brendon closer. Pete does the same with Patrick and reaches his hand out of the table cloth and up to grab the bowl of pretzels atop the table.

 

Tyler is greeted by a punch bowl smashed in his face and he falls back, flat on his ass. Josh is searching through Sunny's bag, looking for any Holy Water, unsure if it will work on Blurry. Tyler's face is covered in glass and alcoholic punch but hope arrives.

 

From under the table, Brendon slides Tyler his rainbow knife. Tyler grins and shouts 'THANK YOU!' when he races towards Blurry. Garth is afraid, running from the gym but Blurry grips a piece of glass from the bowl in one arm and snatches Garth. Josh reaches out to save the blond, british angel to no avail.

 

"GARTH!" Josh cries out before Sunny yanks him back from Blurry's fury. His own name is the last thing Garth hears.

 

Garth is stabbed numerous and brutally by the glass of the punch bowl and Tyler rushes to his side. He tries assessing the damage and instead hauls him up quickly and races to the nurse's office, but time he gets there, Garth is dead but Tyler still tries to save him.

 

 _''I hate you…….but I still have morals."_ He cries in Garth's lifeless shoulder. He wraps the wound with his Mr.Misty Eyes jacket but it's no use. Tyler doesn't realize his halo is growing back, about 1/16 of it.

 

Tyler gains a petal on the Sin Rose.

 

_Because Humility is a virtue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody remember the pixies from Fairly Odd Parents?
> 
> That's what I think of when I wrote about Garth.


	44. Blurry vs. Tyler and Josh: Level 2 (2/2)

Tyler doesn't have time to notice his progressing halo. He doesn't have time to notice the Sin Rose or his hair slowly growing down from the devil horn stance. He only has time to fight. 

 

Sunny will pull a samurai sword from her purse and Josh will not question the Tardis technology that SunnySmile's purse obviously possesses. Josh will instead think of ways to distract Blurry so Sunny may deliver a stab and hopefully kill Blurry. Tyler knows this will not work. Sunny may be apart of his mind, but he needs to be the one to kill Blurry. The words still stand out in his head.

 

' _Sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind'_

 

Tyler is confused as to why he feels hurt about Garth's death. His morals are showing and for the first time in forever, he thinks that's okay. He wipes the tears from his face and instead prepares Brendon's knife.

 

'Don't mess with the gay kid' engraved on the side and Tyler decides that he needs to get himself a knife like that.

 

''Josh!" Tyler cries out and hands the knife to Josh fro a brief moment. He takes the sword from Sunny and stands before Blurry, climbing and hissing on the wall.

 

"Hey Blurry!" Josh shouts and catches Blurry's attention. "I'm gonna tell you a story." Blurry crawls towards Josh, webs slinging out but Josh slips on spilled punch and dodges the white, sticky webs. ''The itsy Blurry Spider….crawled up the gym wall." He begins, seeing Tyler with the sword. "Down came Tyler's sword and watched the spider fall!" He shouts when Tyler's sword cuts deep into Blurry, no tarantulas crawl out this time. Just blood and spider guts. Josh tosses Sunny the rainbow knife and grins. ''Then came the Sun," Sunny stabs Blurry in the eye and cackles at the hiss. ''And dried up all the blood." Tyler continues to hack Blurry brutally, watching the spider fall limp to the gym floor. "And the battle with the itsy Blurry Spider, was finally done." Josh finishes as Tyler takes the final swing to the spider.

 

"It's over." Tyler grins. His halo glows a brighter gold and he smiles wider. Josh thinks about the wings in the glass case. 

 

_Tyler might earn them back._

 

It takes all of 3 minutes for the dance to resume like nothing happened. No horrifying spider decaying in the back. No blood spilled. No dead angel in the nurse's office.

 

Tyler trips over the table and remembers his friends under the table. He lifts the tablecloth and witnesses them staring in horror and utter befuddlement. "What?" Tyler shrugs it off like it was nothing and joins them once again. Brendon's knife slides back under the table with a sticky note on it.

 

_Sorry about the blood on it, and pretty much whatever spider guts are there too. Might wanna wash it_ _….like a bajillion times._

 

_-SunnySmile L. Joseph._

 

Tyler doesn't remember giving her a middle name. Josh peeks under the table and grins at Tyler. ''I wanna go, I'm tired and hungry….and covered in spider guts."

 

Tyler laughs and crawls from under the table. 

* * *

Leaving the dance was probably Tyler's best decision. He ended up getting Taco Bell with Sunny and Josh. 

 

Josh marks off the day on the calendar and plops down in bed. He doesn't bother taking off his shoes when he gets in the shower. He just wearing combat boots while he soaps up and watches the spider blood wash down the drain. 

 

Tyler is waiting for him when he gets back to the room. Not for sex, just to sleep. So they converse about Josh's plan for the concert Tyler completely forgot about and think of ways to get them back, but not kill them. Tyler can feel something wrong with Josh's plans in the pit of his stomach. 

 

_Revenge is bad. Josh, that's just another word for Wrath. Wrath is a sin. That's bad, Sweetheart._

 

Tyler holds in these thoughts while he cuddles with Josh for a while. He gets a text from Ryan.

 

' _Hey man! Recorded the whole thing from under the table!'_  

 

Tyler clicks on the video and watches how gruesome the whole event was. It looked badass nonetheless, but gruesome. So he lays with Josh in the bed and everything is okay. Everything is just fine. 

 

Everything is beautiful for that moment. He thinks of the wedding in December, his birthday too. He thinks about if he might see his family again. See how much his siblings have grown, if his mother has anymore grey streaks in her hair and if his father is still the horrid man he was before.

 

But he thinks of demons too. He thinks of Hell. Containment and the words slip out of his mouth.

 

''Have we thought about the hole in the containment zone? The demons still want to kill you right?"

 

Josh's eyes open in horror.

 

''Oh Fuck."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more chapters. I'm just gonna write. Write. Write. Write until the anger wears off. I dunno about you guys but I'm pretty sure that this phanfiction copied off my story Pity Party.
> 
> Yours to judge, here's a link to my story and a link to the phanfiction.
> 
> My story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4821128/chapters/11039384
> 
> Other story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4871785 
> 
> My sister says I'm paranoid and I might be, just tell me if I'm not.


	45. The One where Tyler and Josh spent the day at the park.

Tyler has learned that Josh's chest makes a really good pillow. He has also learned that they left a marathon of Friends on and woke up to the wedding of Monica and Chandler. Tyler thinks of the wedding again. 

 

He hasn't seen Gerard, Mikey or Frank in  _years._ Can't blame him since the dude's been dead for 4 years.

 

Tyler shifts his head to watch Josh snoring slightly. He believes that he would like to marry Josh someday. 

 

_You know….just after all this demon fighting bullshit._

 

He wants a healthy relationship. Something that he can look back on and realize that he and Josh had the best kind of love there is.  _Real_ _love._

 

With this, Tyler's halo grows just a little and the petal is growing back.  _Chastity is a virtue._

 

Sunny is passed out in the guest room, clutching a decoration from the dance that she sure as heck didn't have last night in the car. Tyler also sees blood on the carpet and a shovel by Sunny's foot. Perhaps she buried the spider. Tyler yawns and stares at the coffee mugs.  _How unexpected,_ Tyler sarcastically thinks. 

 

_The mugs are all Larry and Bob from VeggieTales._

 

Tyler snorts at God's attempt and makes some coffee in the machine. Tyler doesn't realize Josh is hungover when he comes downstairs. Tyler realizes hickeys that he, in a tired fit, put all over Josh's neck. He closes his eyes and sits on the counter, yawning again and grimacing at how cold the counter is when you're only wearing boxers. 

 

''Hey, Ty Ty." Josh's voice is calm, like one you would use with a baby. He lays his head down on the table and continues speaking. ''How are you?"

 

''Pretty good, Jish." 

 

''Let's fuck in the park." He announces tiredly, voice full of lack of sleep and morning grogginess.

 

''Not today, Sweetheart." Tyler hears the hiss of the coffee machine and turns it off, waiting for the coffee to cool in the mug with an asparagus on it. 

 

''Ugh…'' It comes out more as a yawn. ''Then let's just go to the park." Josh stands up, almost falling when he does. He shuffles over to Tyler on the cold morning tile and wraps his arms around him, nuzzling in his neck. ''You're like…the Monica to my Chandler. The Scooby to my Shaggy--''

 

''His name is Norville, Josh."

 

''Nobody cares about your useless trivia." Josh retorts, voice still weak and tired. ''The Woody to my Buzz, the Mike to my Sulley, the Tyler to my Josh, the Batman to my Robin…wait…no. You're Robin because your ass looks amazing in tights." He chuckles softly as Tyler sips the coffee from the mug. "The Finn to my Jake. The Castiel to my Dean. The Bucky to my Steve. The Clark Kent to my Kal-El.''

 

''They're both the same person." Tyler mumbles through the coffee.

 

''Whatever. Let's just go to the park." 

 

Tyler grumbles, downs the rest of the coffee and goes to get dressed.

* * *

 

The air is too cold. The wind is too windy. The grass is too dead. And Tyler is extremely bored.

 

''Why'd you wanna go to the park?" He tiredly asks Josh, who is getting something out of the car.

 

''To roll around in grass." Josh turns and grins. "There's a hill over there. Go and I'll meet you there."

 

Tyler scrunches his face in a frown that Josh finds far too adorable and walks over to the hill. He lays down and turns over to tumble down.

 

He's just spinning and spinning _and spinning._

 

Then from the bottom of the hill, he can see Josh standing above. He's clutching a picnic basket and the look of monotony of Tyler's face is replaced by curiosity.

 

''What are you doing?"

 

''What? The devil can't be nice?'' He jokingly questions as he walks down the hill to Tyler.

 

Tyler lays upside down on his back, watching Josh come towards him. "No, that contradicts everything the devil is."

 

''Well, The History Channel is wrong sometimes. Take it from an actual devil." He smirks and sits beside Tyler on the grass. "Ack! Why is the grass so cold?"

 

''I don't know…morning dew?" Tyler shrugs and rolls over onto his stomach.

 

''Okay." Josh purses his lips and stays silent, thinking. He opens the basket. ''I brought gummy bears, sandwiches, the tiny kind because those are fun. Ummm….more gummy bears, juice boxes, potato chips and--''

 

''More gummy bears?" Tyler smirks.

 

''You guessed it. But these gummy bears are the special kind." He holds up the bag and shows Tyler.

 

''Josh. Those are Doc McStuffins gummies." Tyler flatly announces.

 

''Yeah, but there's one that's shaped like a snowman and a lamb and I couldn't resist." Josh shrugs and smiles.

 

His whole face is smiling and Tyler wants to see it forever. 

 

So they sit and eat. Sharing jokes and Tyler is pretty sure he's ready to marry Josh.

 

He probably is, but Josh hasn't figured it out yet.

 

"Why are you so nice to me?" Tyler asks as he shoves a small sandwich in his mouth.

 

''Well, I don't know. You gave the devil a soul." He shrugs. "Guess I'm payin' back the favor."

 

To this, Tyler smiles and the day in the park is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, My friend Gianna said that perhaps what happened was because I wrote a good story and someone liked it so much that they copied off of it. Well, it's a glass half full type of thing but they haven't shown any sign of activeness since they posted the other story so depending on how you look at it, it's just one of those things. I'm not okay with it, but I can learn from it. 
> 
> Welp, as I like to say…TO FANFICTION! AND BEYOND!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> -LoudandDangerous
> 
> UPDATE: YOU GUYS. CLUB PENGUIN IS HAVING IT"S 10TH ANNIVERSARY. 
> 
> THIS IS THE GREATEST THING IN THE WORLD.


	46. Mr. Joseph-Dun

Now it's time for Tyler and Josh to go home. The wind began picking up and Tyler began feeling it first.

 

Snow.

 

It shouldn't snow in October. Tyler doesn't think it should snow in October, but it does and this leaves him perplexed as Josh piggybacks him up the hill with the basket to the car. By time they reach the car, the ground has a layer of sleet, slush and white snow, melting on the park parking lot.

 

The car is warmer than it is outside. Tyler knows Josh's body heat has something to do with that. 

 

''Maybe we can watch Disney movies all day and just watch the snow build on the window." Josh suggested as he pulled out of the parking lot. Tyler's phone buzzed erratically in his pocket and he checked the caller I.D. _Brendon is calling._

 

_Of course he is._

 

"Hello, Brendon." Tyler's voice is flat, a bit annoyed.

 

''THE SAVE THE DATES ARE HERE! I'M SCREAMING!" 

 

Tyler pulls away from the phone and cringes that his eardrums might be broken. "I know you're screaming."

 

''AND OH MY GOD, LAST NIGHT YOU WERE LIKE WENDY WU HOMECOMING WARRIOR AND I JUST--'' Tyler can tell the phone has been taken away from Brendon.

 

''He's excited. He passed out once he saw them." Ryan explains to Tyler. "We told the guys, yours should be in the mail today too." 

 

"Thanks." Tyler replied as Josh pulled into the garage. He turned off the phone and checked the mailbox.

 

_Coupons, coupons, coupons, scam, lawn care business, scam, coupons and an envelope._

 

_To Mr. and Mr. Joseph-Dun._

 

Tyler giggled at the name and grinned like an idiot. He turned to Josh. Well, he thought it was Josh. But the tree had deceived Tyler and he questioned where Josh had gone.

 

Then he thought back to the first night. The night on the rooftop where Josh wrapped his leather jacket around him and they watched the sunrise. In hindsight, Tyler should've realized Josh wasn't just  _being nice._  Another thing that dons on Tyler, is that Josh has teleportation powers and he's only used it twice. 

 

Tyler wants to know why.

 

Tyler wanders into the house, holding up the envelope and calling out to Josh. "♫ _Oh, Mr.Joseph-Dun!♫"_ He sings, calling out. 

 

Josh raises an eyebrow and snatches the envelope from Tyler, smirking at the name. "Damn, that sounds lovely." He opens the envelope and reads the card stock. 

 

_A winter wonderland of love._

 

_Save The Date: December 12th._

 

_Gerard and Frank are getting married. Join them on this lovely occasion._

 

_R.S.V.P by November 2nd._

 

Josh smirked again. ''Are we going, Mr.Joseph-Dun?" Josh held out his hand and faked a british accent. 

 

Tyler took his hand and grinned. ''Of course we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how Save the dates are set up. I'm only 13 and the only wedding I've been to was when I made a Lego figure marry this turtle by this pond. 
> 
> I don't really know about the whole invite thing but I've watched enough Four Weddings to know what weddings look like.


	47. For The First Time In Forever- Intermission.

Tyler finds this comfortable. He likes curling up next to Josh, watching Frozen for the first time since he was dead when it first came out. He likes gasping in surprise that Hans was the bad guy. He likes Anna more than Elsa. He prefers For The First Time In Forever over Let It Go. He likes watching the snow in the window.

 

But he _loves_ doing it all with Josh. 

 

He previous statement about Josh's chest making a great pillow is proven again. He forgets the world and just listens to Josh's heartbeat. The way it sounds lovely when it's mixed with nothing but silence.

 

_But in forgetting the world, he also forgets about Sunny._

 

So when he goes to see her, she's adjusted the Homecoming decorations on the wall and the shovel as now leaned against the wall. 

 

''Did you burry Blurryface?" Tyler questions, not looking at Sunny, but rather examining the things lining the wall.

 

''Yup, I woulda put a flower on the burial spot but…" She shrugs carelessly. ''Did Blurry really deserve a flower? I mean, he was trying to be the bad guy. He can't be the bad guy, because I'M the bad guy. If he's the bad guy and I'm the bad guy then no one is flying the plane." 

 

"How'd you haul the body?'' Josh perks up from the doorway.

 

''Um…hello? I'm imaginary, I can conjure up a suitcase if I need to. Just takes a lot of effort. I don't like effort. Takes too much time out of my day."

 

Sunny yawns and gets up, eating a slice of pizza from the pizza box on the table in the room. 

 

''You buried him in the backyard?"

 

''HA! No, pretty sure the house is built on some ancient burial ground, but that's none of my business….I buried 'em in the forest."

 

Tyler hums in response and Josh stays quiet.

 

''Also, your little revenge escapade is goin' on today. I was reading your email and they sent a confirmation." Sunny pulls out a folded up piece of paper and hands it to Josh.

 

Josh can't help but grin because no matter how happy he truly is, his ex-band can make him furious within about 0.001 seconds.

 

_And that's a fact._

 

He turns to Tyler, who already feels sick to his stomach about this. _''Come on, sweetheart. Get dressed. We've got some work to do."_

 

"Why can't you just let it go?" Tyler groans, but grins at his pun.

 

''Tyler, don't start with those Frozen puns. Not. Today." Josh is fighting back a smile at Tyler's words. Tyler's the kind of guy you can't be mad at. And if you can, not for too long.

 

''We can't just have ONE normal day. Can we?" Tyler rolls his eyes, smiling when Josh picks him up bridal style up the stairs.

 

''If we were normal, we'd be boring."

 

''Can't argue with that." 

 

''Let's go, Mr. Joseph-Dun."


	48. Through a glass, Deadly.

The car ride is quiet. Josh is grinning, leaning into the steering wheel and Tyler is sitting back, looking outside the window.

 

Headlights passing. Car horns blaring. People walking. Dogs barking. Babies crying. 

 

Tyler feels sick. Like he  _knows_ this is wrong. He  _knows_ that Josh is going to get revenge in the worst way possible. Josh's hair flares up just a little more and Tyler tilts his head to the side, wondering what it means. 

 

Tyler's mouth feels like metal. Like he's been sucking on batteries and it is  _gross._

 

There's no speaking. Nothing but  _silence._

 

''What are you going to do to them?'' Tyler begins.

 

''I took a page from Sunny and decided that a taser might work." Josh shrugs, pulling the steering wheel.

 

''No…" Tyler's stomach is flipping. These aren't butterflies, they're fucking birds and moths. They aren't flittering, they're fighting and ripping his ribcage. "That--That's horrible. You can't just--''

 

''Hire a hit man to kill them?'' Josh laughs. No. He snickers, laughing sinisterly under his breath and for a moment, he reminds Tyler of J.D from Heathers.

 

_'People are going to see the ashes of Westerberg High School and they're going to think, there's a school that self destructed not because society doesn't care. But because that school was society. The only place where Heathers and Marthas can get along, is in Heaven.'_

 

Tyler knows he's a dead man walking if he stays with Josh during this escapade. Nobody deserves to die, but they don't deserve to get tased.

 

Or do they?

 

Tyler ponders while Josh pulls into the packed parking lot. Posters, t shirts and cars that read 'SULLEN TOUR or bust' line the parking lot. Tyler doesn't know where Josh got the yellow taser from. He doesn't know when Josh is going to strike. He doesn't know where Josh is anymore because he was there one second and now he's not.

 

So Tyler is alone in the car.

 

And he is afraid.

* * *

Tyler will soon find Josh, standing with his old band members laying on the ground and the taser wires out. He's grinning. Hair more red than before and Tyler understands now.

 

He understands why Josh went to Hell. Josh was one person. Tyler fixed who Josh was before. But Tyler realizes that he cannot fix who Josh was when they met.

 

Tyler cannot fix Deadly Dun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The J.D quote is from Dead Girl Walking (Reprise) in the musical actually, but the laugh that J.D does when Veronica says 'Step away from the bomb' is the kind of laugh that Josh did in my mind.


	49. No.

"You can't kill them." Tyler shouts running towards them laying on the ground, Josh pulls him back and Tyler kicks into the air and swats out his arms erratically to break free from Josh's grip. 

 

''Relax, Cardinal." Tyler wants to throw up. Josh hasn't called him Cardinal since he was…oh. "I'm not killin' 'em. Just giving them a taste of their own medicine.'' He waves around the taser and Tyler flinches every time Josh's finger brushes over the trigger. "Hey goes what I did?" Josh grins like he had the day he met Tyler in Hell. 

 

The birds and moths in Tyler's stomach are dragging cinder blocks. He's going to hurl sometime tonight. ''…..what did you do, sweetheart?" Tyler's voice is low and he hopes calling Josh 'sweetheart' will make him remember who he really is. 

 

But it fails to work.

 

''I spray painted the stage and put a Ouija board." Josh pulls Tyler harder, like a 4 year old would grip their teddy bear whilst they slept. Tyler doesn't want to know what Josh spray painted or why he put the Ouija board there. He stares at the weak band members on the floor and he thinks. "So, you should meet the band." Josh pulls Tyler in one arm still not allowing his feet to touch the ground and Tyler realizes just how weak he is. 

 

And how strong Josh is.

 

Tyler squirms in Josh's arms, his halo glowing a little brighter as he remembers his morality. ''What about your morality, Josh? You're insane." Tyler spits at Josh angrily. 

 

''Forget sanity. Forget salary. Forget vanity…'' He leans in to whisper in Tyler's ear sinisterly. '' _and my morality."_  

 

Tyler continues to try to break free. "Can't do it, Daisy. I've got drummer's arms." Josh yanks Tyler, ignoring Tyler's crying. "We've got Nathan, Cane, Preston, Sulley and the little motherfucker who replaced me, Josh 1.0. I think his name is some shit like Thaddeus but that name does not belong in a punk rock band. I'm Josh 2.0, and he's Josh 1.0 because he is not the better version of me." Josh says causally.

 

''Josh, you've gone AWOL." Tyler winces when Josh grips him harder but Josh is hurting him now. Josh doesn't know what he's doing anymore. He knows the stage is spray painted in red with the horrid words:

 

''JOSH DUN IS STILL HERE."

 

And the Ouija board is rigged along with the lights to flicker.

 

Tyler hurts all over. Josh is maniacal and he feels like this is the only option. Well, it's not and Tyler wishes he would realize that before someone gets hurt. 

 

Josh's grip slips and Tyler falls to the ground of the backstage, coughing to regain breath. Josh is scowling at Tyler. "They hired a fucking hit man to kill me. YOUR FATHER! And you don't think this is an appropriate punishment?!"

 

''NO! Because no one deserves to get hurt." Tyler cries out from the ground, unable to stop the tears rolling down his face.

 

Josh arms are moving erratically. He's screaming and shouting, jumping and yelling. Until his finger slips on the trigger and he tases Tyler.

 

Only then does Josh realize what he's done.


	50. I Refuse To Name The 50th Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The middle is a time jump.
> 
>  
> 
> RaINBOW ROEWLLS ENW BOOK JUST CAM EOUT AND IM SCREMAING

Josh drops to his knees and grips Tyler, unconscious but breathing. 

 

''I--I--I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

 

Tyler doesn't hear.

 

''I'm so fucking sorry. I--I didn't mean it. I promise." 

 

Tyler doesn't respond. Josh cries harder. 

* * *

 

Tyler doesn't remember November all too much. The end of October was hazy as well.

 

Not because Josh tased him, but simply because he didn't bother to remember it.

 

He remembers Halloween. Brendon and Ryan going trick or treating and bringing him a shit-ton of candy cigarettes because nobody likes those. He also remembers mindlessly eating the strawberry candies that Brendon said ''Everybody's grandma has those dusty as fuck candies and nobody knows where they get 'em from. You can have the dusty candy but leave the Kit-Kats, those are mine''.

 

He remembers keeping his distance from Josh in November. He remembers eating pizza on Thanksgiving and Sunny watching the tension between him and Josh unfold. He remembers Josh getting him something from Build-a-Bear but he doesn't remember what animal it was or what the voice box said because he shoved it in his drawer and began writing on songs for Mrs. Ryan-Black's project. He remembers crying one night because he scraped his knee and Josh wasn't there to patch it up and kiss it better.

 

He could have done this himself but Josh makes everything better. 

 

He also remembers going to sleep last night in November and waking up today in December.

 

December 1st actually.

 

He rolls off the bed, unsure what he and Josh count as anymore. They haven't been intimate lately, they haven't really said any words and they certainly haven't kissed.

 

Well, Josh sometimes comes into Tyler's room at night and kisses his forehead but Tyler isn't awake for this. 

 

Tyler stumbles up and wonders downstairs, there's a cupcake sitting on the table but he ignores it. He shuffles through the cabinets and finds a granola bar. He snacks on, yawning and tired. 

 

''Happy Birthday." Josh whispers in the kitchen, holding up the cupcake to Tyler.

 

''No." Tyler refuses Josh's affections and continues eating the granola bar.

 

Josh is confused. It's Tyler's birthday and he doesn't want a cupcake?

 

Until Josh remembers that he based Tyler a little over a month ago and it's going to take time to come back from that. 

 

But Josh doesn't want to stop. He wants to make things better. 

 

But he cannot and after remembering that, the entire rest of the night comes flooding back brutally.

* * *

Josh carried Tyler's unconscious body to the car. He laid Tyler on his back in the backseat and contemplated what to do. He wasn't disposing of the taser but he simply tossed it in the trunk. 

 

It's only a matter of time before the lights go on, they will flicker and everyone will see the blood red words "JOSH DUN IS STILL HERE'' scribbled with a oujia board and he questions if he went to far.

 

It takes 5 minutes for him to hear the shriek emerge and he thinks 'Yep' to the latter question. 

 

But no, the band doesn't come out because they're all tased backstage and every social media site is buzzing with the headlines ''Josh Dun faked his death?'' "Josh Dun triumphantly returns to the stage years after his 'death'' "Josh Dun not dead"

 

He doesn't know if he's dead or alive but he knows he'll be dead when Tyler wakes up.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw that kid from last week when I put that pad on his leg as a band aid and he's a cool dude. 
> 
> His name is Alex and he lets me pet his hair. It's really fluffy though.


	51. The Other Mr. Joseph-Dun

Josh is terrible with birthdays. He doesn't know why people celebrate aging and why they celebrate getting closer to death.

 

Maybe that's why Josh doesn't care to celebrate his own birthday.

 

He knows the wedding is only 11 days away and he wants to be able to make up with Tyler. He wants to be with the other Mr. Joseph-Dun at the wedding.

 

Tyler was the other Mr. Joseph-Dun. 

 

Josh needed him. 

 

So he decided that rather try to win Tyler back, he was going to make a deal with a demon. The book is the same one Tyler used to bring back Sunny.

 

All My Sons.

 

Josh doesn't know why this book has so much significance, but it does and that is why Josh needs to keep the book in safe keeping. It's gathered a dirt lining on the cover and Josh coughs when he blows off all the caked on dust and it swirls around him. 

 

He can hear the whispers and the voice is already behind him, taunting and for a second he wonders if he shouldn't do this. 

 

But for one thing,  _He tased his boyfriend,_ and another thing,  _this was Tyler. He'd do anything for Tyler._

 

This includes selling a part of his Heavy Dirty soul for Tyler. 

 

"Pretty nice soul you have, Josh." The voice whispers and Josh can hear the smirk in it's voice.

 

"I need to sell it." 

 

''Sell your soul? This wouldn't be for Princess Belle over there, would it? Because if it is, I can make you the beast Belle will never forget." It snickers and Josh can feel the chill shooting up his spine like 4th of July fireworks. It's uncomfortable but he needs Tyler to forgive him.

 

Josh sighs and nods, clutching the book and pouting, accepting the loss of part of his soul.

 

Tyler gave him that soul and now he would lose part of it.

 

' _This is a bad idea.'_ Josh hears running in his mind but it's overpowered by the demon ripping out part of soul. Josh screams and Tyler races downstairs to find Josh face first laying on the tile of the kitchen. The cupcake is on the ground but Tyler ignores it again, instead investing his gaze to Josh.

 

Josh feels empty, a piece of his soul is missing but when Tyler grips his shoulders and pulls him close, he thinks it was worth it.

 

But now the sinners own part of his soul. 

 

So they can come and take the other half anytime they want to if time permits.

 

Too bad the demons plan on coming for the other half on the 12th.

 

December 12th.

 

Josh knows it was worth it when Tyler whispers in his ear. ''Don'y hurt yourself over me, I forgive you. I'm sorry."

 

Josh smiles faintly, knowing he sold his soul for the other Mr. Joseph-Dun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOS READY FOR A FERARD WEDDING?!


	52. 89 Piggybacks (Mikey What's Good?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the whole wedding actually.'
> 
> This goes on for a few chapters but the story ends a few chapters after the wedding chapters end.
> 
> (OH NO! WHAT WILL I DO WITH MY TIME?!)

_6 years ago._

 

The school yard is hazy. Sharp fog that someone could cut with a knife lingers in the air. He sees him across the school yard. But he's too tired to walk. He knows who he is. He's the boy from Geometry and his AP Lit class. He thinks his name is Frank. So he decides to shout it and see if he gets a reaction.

 

"FRANK!" He shouts out. The boy across the schoolyard turns to his direction. He waves his hand for Frank to come to him and when Frank does, he pulls out his wallet. "Your tall and probably strong. I'll give you 10 bucks if you give me a piggyback to my bus." 

 

''Hell yeah!" Frank takes the money and pull the boy on his back, slipping the money back in the boy's pocket and carrying him to his bus. ''See you later, Gerard." Frank says and retreats to a peer tutoring session. ''I've gotta go tutor my friend, Tyler." He informs and leaves.

 

The next day, Gerard finds another 10 dollars in his pocket and feels it's good for another piggyback. Frank puts the money back in Gerard's pocket but gives him another piggyback.

 

This resumes over the next few months until Frank simply tells Gerard: "Look, I've been putting the money back in your pocket because I just really like giving you piggybacks."

 

Gerard is confused, but sees this as some sort of confession. 

 

So he kisses Frank and tells his brother Mikey about his new boyfriend. 

 

During tutoring lessons with Tyler, Frank seems happier. He's telling Tyler more about scientific notations and smiling more. 

 

In suicide prevention, Gerard spent more time with Frank instead. Tyler finally seeing him get better. The way he lit up around Frank and danced around like they were the only two in the world.

 

Tyler was more than happy because he knew Gerard would be safe. He knew he wouldn't last the next few years, probably giving himself sometime to reflect the recent loss of Sunny. But also battle Blurry. There's a large gap in his mind about a Disneyland trip and the better half of his childhood. He has too many memories with Blurry and very rare memories Sunny. He wonders why.

 

He knew Gerard and Frank might have been boyfriends. _But someday, someday they would be husbands._

* * *

 

Josh's mind casually glazes over the last 11 days. 

 

Tyler never leaving his side for the rest of his birthday, Some of Tyler's halo coming back for Charity, the last band competition and Josh and Tyler also forgot about the band competition on the day of the concert in which his ex-band was guest judging. 

 

Whoops.

 

But that doesn't matter anymore. They stand in the hotel room with Brendon, Ryan, Pete and Patrick. Preparing themselves for a wedding with all their tuxedos. 

 

The hall of the hotel is bright orange and it's a bit strange. It's a pretty gross shade of orange actually.

 

But the color of the walls is not important.  What is important, is that today is Frank and Gerard's day.

 

The day to reflect on their relationship and have drunk wedding sex in a hotel room.  

 

Tyler races down the hall, stopping to look at the snow on the window, jumping on Pete's back and shouting ''TALLY HO!" to the wedding chapel on the other side of the hotel. Josh stays back with Brendon, reflecting on the loss of part of his soul while Brendon talks about the hotel's lack of small Froot Loop boxes. 

 

It outrages him.

 

Patrick and Ryan are getting the wedding gift ready and trying not to die in the process. Brendon stops and knocks on a door. Josh stops with him too while the other 4 are making their way downstairs. 

 

Josh receives a text from Tyler as Brendon knocks on the door.

 

_Tyler: HOLY FUCKING SHIT OMIGOSH JOSH._

_You: WHAT HAPPENED?!_

_Tyler: LOOK AT OUR NAMETAGS PALCEMATS._

_You: You're spelling shit wrong. What is our name tag?_

_Tyler: New Picture Message!_

Josh almost drops the phone but he grins like an idiot.

 

_Mr. Josh and Tyler Joseph-Dun. Row 3._

 

Josh turns around when the door opens and he sees someone he doesn't know.

 

But apparently Brendon does.

 

''Mikey Fuckin' Way. You forgot about me?" He questions, a smirk on his face.

 

''Nope." Mikey answers, fixing his cuff.

 

''…Mikey, What's good?" Brendon cannot stifle his laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear some things up.
> 
> Josh has been dead for 6 years. So he died a little while before the prologue at the top began. 
> 
> Tyler died two years afterwords, so he's been dead for 4 years and I don't think Josh's age was established but Josh is technically 22 when he died so he's 4 years older than Tyler.
> 
> UPDATE: I JUST READ A LAZYTOWN FANFICTION AND I NEED TO WASH MY EYES OUT WITH HOLY WATER JESUS FUCKIN' CHRIST


	53. I write sins not tragedies.

The wedding chapel is quiet. Tyler and Josh sitting beside Pete, Ryan, Brendon and Patrick. Brendon's face bright red but feeling good about himself after he caught a bride fucking her groom in a coat closet.

 

Until he walked into the wedding hall and found out that the man was not the man she was marrying to which he swung the doors open and shouted ''THE GROOM'S BIRDE IS A WHORE!" 

 

So now he sits, guilty but okay as he listens the Gerard and Frank's wedding vows.

 

''A brighter light, a louder voice, you were there to fill the void. Sunshine through the rain, a whole life so lonely then you come and ease the pain. You are my eternal flame and I know we will never burn out. I love you." Gerard begins, Mikey standing by his side as his best man and for a moment, Tyler can see himself there.

 

Standing with Josh, saying his own vows and preparing to make Josh his husband. He leans his head on Josh's shoulder and Josh puts his arm around Tyler, so everything is perfect.

 

The tear in his heart, other half of his soul, love of his life.

  

Frank laughs quietly, pulls at his collar and continues reading his vows off a piece of paper. ''I tired to find things that rhymed with Gerard. But I kinda failed so I wrote a list of everything I love about you." 'Aww' resounded through the chapel. ''But that list ended up being too long. So I had to write an abbreviated list and  _even that_ ended up being too long. I wasn't going to write 'Everything' because you never know what specifically makes me think you deserve the world, so I just wrote this." He laughs awkwardly, blushing profusely but everyone can tell Gerard loves this. "Your smile, your laugh, your personality, that way you look when you look at the moon and kinda just think anything is impossible. Just….you." Frank swiftly says and Gerard is practically crying. "I remember crying and hiding my tears when I saw you today because you looked hella stunning. I just fucking love you so much." 

 

"May I kiss my groom now?" Gerard looks hopeful and when he receives a nod in response, he wastes no time taking Frank with his lips. He runs a hand through Frank's hair and tightens his grip.

 

''Getting a little NSFW, don't you think?" Pete whispers to Patrick, receiving a quiet giggle in response. 

 

"Hey Mrs. and Mrs. Ryan-Black are over there." Ryan notices and points to the sharply dressed blond and brunet on the other side.

 

''What do we do for cocktail hour? We can't drink." Patrick pipes up.

 

''We'll just eat fancy cheeses or walk around the hotel." Brendon shrugs still staring at Frank and Gerard. "Damn, they can hold their breath for a long time." 

 

"Like two kittens discovering catnip." Josh joins in.

 

''I've gotta go to the bathroom." Tyler whispers and tries shuffling through the aisle. Josh notices and follows, walking a little far behind Tyler.

* * *

The bathroom is quiet, Tyler can hear someone crying.

 

"Hello?" Tyler is quiet, not trying to scare the man crying on the other side.

 

''Yes?" The man answers, and Tyler's heart breaks just a little bit. 

 

''Are you okay?"

 

"My fiancé cheated with my brother in the coat closet." He says through quiet sobs. Tyler hands the man some tissues from over the stall and begins trying to comfort him.

 

''Well, it's like a snail."

 

''What the fuck does that mean?"

 

Tyler shrugs and thinks of a way to explain. "You're the snail body and you grow. She was like the shell. The shell seemed like it fit….but then it didn't. But it's okay. You'll find a shell that fits someday. It may not be today, but that shell is gonna be sick as frick and it's gonna have subwoofers and cool paints on it too!" Tyler says and he hears the sobs stop briefly. 

 

''Thanks man." 

 

Tyler smiles, the rest of his halo glowing as the other end connects.

 

_Temperance is a virtue._

* * *

 

The glass lay on the floor of The WingKeeper's office. The broken glass case of Joseph, Tyler's wing case sit shattered above Jackson and Johnson. The wings now flittering, spazzing against a window and when The WingKeeper takes notice, she does not try to fight it anymore.

 

She pushes open the windows, seeing the wings flee and through the hotel bathroom window, there's a loud crash. Something golden reigniting within Tyler.

 

His small wings no longer small. Spanning out 3 meters and far too big for his small frame. The man on the other side of the stall is perplexed, fear strikes up Tyler's spine when he realizes that his wings only work with danger in the presence. 

 

He shall prepare for the Danger Day.

 

But when Josh opens the bathroom door, he sees glass laying atop the tile. Feet under a stall and Tyler standing with spazzing wings, taking him by force.

 

Josh once said 'Gotta love those training wings!' but these - these wings - were not training.

 

This was Josh's first look at Tyler's official angel wings. Angel in training no more. But this was also Josh's first look at the outcome of the entire hole in the containment zone become ripped open in red, black cloud sky fury.

 

The danger days have arrived.

 


	54. Outtakes and Notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only 2 more chapters and an intermission left in this story, I'd like to give you guys some outtakes and ideas I never used. Some were from like, the first 7 chapters and others were weird shit from chapters centered around Pete, Patrick, Brendon and Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *New Photo Recieved!* is actually a link

**///Don't use God's name in vein or sex///**

Tyler is screaming. Josh thrusts faster as Tyler’s breathing hitches. Tyler moans but keeps his lips pursed shut.

 

‘’Tyler, are you okay?” Josh doesn’t stop, but he’s still concerned.

 

Tyler shakes his head but manages to squeak out ‘Keep going’. Josh obeys and Tyler feels heat rising in his abdomen.

 

‘’I’m---I--I’m about to say...something..really bad.” Tyler chokes out.

 

Josh is close to coming, but he wants to hear what Tyler has to say. He thrusts faster, hoping to fuck the words out of him.

 

Tyler is going to die like this. _Well, die again._ He opens his mouth to moan but the words come tumbling out.

 

“Oh Jesus FUCKING CHRIST! OH GOD, Oh GOD, OH MY GOD!’’ He’s shouting and crying at the same time.

 

Then he hears the dreaded sound of the Etch-a-Sketch behind him. In a matter of seconds, someone is going to see. Then he hears ‘’What can I do for you today, boys?” and then it’s followed by an “OH SHIT!” and “THIS IS A REALLY BAD TIME, HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” and then it calms down, but Josh doesn’t stop. ‘’This is a little NSFW isn’t it boys?” Is the last remark before the Etch-a-Sketch retreats back to the wall and Tyler is coming into Josh’s hand. Josh thrusts and stills, letting out a groan as he releases into the angel under him. He pulls out and Tyler curls into a ball beside him.

  
“I just had sex with the devil while God watched.” He whispers to himself. “What the fuck even was that sentence?” He shudders.

* * *

**///Conversations about IHOP and Bandaids///**

 

*Beebo has just added Trick, Pepe and Ryan to the chat!*

 

Beebo [8:27 pm]: Does anyone know how to drive to the nearest IHOP. Fuck, I want pancakes.

 

Trick [8:27 pm]: Barbie jeep

 

Pepe [8:29 pm]: PA TR CK NO

 

Trick [8:29 pm]: PaT RICK YES

 

Ryan [8:30 pm]: why am I the only normal one?

 

Beebo [8:30 pm]: The things we do in bed aren't normal  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Ryan [8:31 pm]: STOP MAKING THAT FACE

 

Beebo [8:32 pm]:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

*Ryan has left the chat!*

 

Beebo [8:33 pm]: My sweetheart doesn't like meme spam :(

 

Trick [8:34 pm]: U still up 4 IHOP?

 

Pepe [8:34 pm]: We're not taking your goddamn barbie jeep

 

Trick [8:35 pm]: Fuk you

 

Pepe [8:35 pm]: U probably want to ;)

 

Trick {8:36 pm]: Im outside your window you kinky fuck

 

Beebo [8:37 pm]: This is gross.

 

Beebo [8:37 pm]: Why are there no Big Hero 6 bandaids???

 

Beebo [8:37 pm]: THIS IS SEWIOUS

 

Trick [8:37 pm]: Isn't that the weird shit that duck from wonder pets says?

 

Beebo [8:37 pm]: BANDAIDS

 

Beebo [8:37 pm]: [*New Photo Received!*](http://img.4plebs.org/boards/adv/image/1442/53/1442532460206.jpg)

 

Trick [8:38 pm]: You have blessed my heart with a dank meme!

 

Beebo [8:38 pm]: When your bae leaves the group chat.

 

*Trick has left the chat!*

 

*Pepe has left the chat!*

 

Beebo [8:40 pm]: Are you two fucking????

 

Beebo [8:40 pm]: Fuck.

 

Beebo [8:40 pm]: That's gross.

 

Beebo [8:41 pm]: I want Ryan

 

Beebo has added Ryan to chat

 

Beebo [8:42 pm]: Come over so you can savagely fuck me senseless.

 

Ryan [8:45 pm]: HELL YEAH!

 


	55. Danger Days

You do not have time to comprehend new wings when you're battling hundreds - Thousands! - of demons. The snow outside presses against their feet, hissing as the snow resolves and melts to nothing more than slush and then water dripping on the sidewalk.  

 

Tyler cannot face them alone. Josh knows demons more than he knows himself, but they hold one small thing that is vital. Like The Little Mermaid, they hold half of his soul within a small glass casing of a necklace charm. It feels as though it weighs a ton and looks quite dirty to be honest. 

 

None of this matters though, because Josh can simply watch in awe as Tyler's uses his wings for the first time. Mastering flight, wrapping them around himself like a burrito and Josh can see and  _feel_ Tyler's triumphance in the air. As Tyler rises and spreads his wings out like a silhouette in the winter sun, It is far too evident that the demons will lose. 

 

But something is within him that for a moment he fails to understand. The danger is upon but there is no weapon for him to fight. His mind is his weapon. 

 

Within his mind is a girl. A girl named SunnySmile and Tyler rips it out of himself. Not SunnyStorm, but the SunnySword. The fact that any figment of his imagination can be the weapon and with this, he finds the sword with the yellow gem in the hilt.

 

The sword with the chilling engraved of her name.  _SunnySmile Luna Joseph._

 

Sunny would probably be pissed that she's pretty much just a sword now, but Tyler knows deep down that is probably not because her sword is badass and is being used to slay demons. So with his wings, he flies with no hope, no fear and as the ground taunts his wings, he will not plummet.

 

He will rise.

 

Cardinal Joseph has risen once more.

 

As Tyler cuts off a head, he feels no remorse for the sinner that had tried to attack him. Like baby spiders crawling out of the mother's egg sack [ _I am so sorry for that visual_ ] the demons rip from the ground and splay their attack among the wedding reception.

 

"Fuck." Josh whispers but realizes that if Tyler can conjure the weapon from his mind, then he must have the ability too. So he ponders and sees the pen lay beside him. ''What the fuck man?" Josh picks up the pen and clicks it twice. 

 

Nothing.

 

But as he thinks harder the pen is no longer a pen. But a harpoon. So the devilish grin creep upon his face when he aims and fires, ripping demons from the sky. "Some see a pen, I see a harpoon."

 

Tyler shouts when he sees something he hasn't before. Something golden glowing on Josh. It is not a halo, at Tyler doesn't think it is, but something about Joshua Dun. 

 

Tyler needs to get rid of Joshua for the sake of the battle. He must unleash Deadly Dun. In the trunk of the car, Tyler flies down to find it. Somewhere under the clutter and mess of suits, ties, suitcases and--BINGO!

 

The taser.

 

As Tyler pulls the trigger, tasing the demons above him and watching them fall to the ground, he can see Josh's hair. Rise like the night of the concert and Tyler knows.

 

He knows he's released Deadly Dun for the greater good.

 

He's released a renegade of Hell and with this, he sits back for a moment, observing Deadly's gracefulness of slicing the sinners who used to kiss the ground he walked upon. Tyler begins to think that it was no accident that Josh killed Satan. 

 

But the second war of Hell will not be an accident. This is no accident. The angels will win because Tyler remembers God's words. 

 

Josh could be admitted to Heaven. 

 

But Tyler wonders if having a life on Earth is worth it if he cannot spend it with Josh. Perhaps he could coax God into letting Josh stay with him. 

 

But he must fight for the opportunity.


	56. The Ending Battle- Intermission

The demons tased lay under Tyler and now it is only few demons left. Tyler holds his sword high and slices the ones he faces, finding Josh laying bloodied beside the chapel. 

 

"Josh?" Tyler says softly. 

 

Josh grins, a busted lip but Tyler thinks it looks pretty hot. ''Hey, Sweetheart." He whispers. 

 

''What--What happened?" Tyler's voice breaks and Josh feels as though his stomach is being ripped from his body when he hears it.

 

''Demons happened." Josh shrugs. ''…go fight, Cardinal." He smiles. ''Someone has to."

 

Tyler lays beside Josh and cries, whispering 'no' under his breath. ''Don't give up on me now. Please don't giv--''

 

''Jeez man," Josh retorts and breaks the sad tension. ''I'm fucking dying, I'm just bruised. Lighten the heck up." 

 

Tyler cannot help but smile at that. Typical Josh. But with his sword, he stands for a final time in this battle and retreats to the skies. Taking Josh's harpoon and shooting the rest of the demons, flying slimy amongst the clouds. 

 

Tyler stops, sitting atop the roof of the chapel and yawning. He smirks to himself, watching the demons bodies lay across the parking lot with snow and for a moment, he thinks. 

 

_Why me?_

 

He quickly dismisses the though however, finding it easier to simply use Holy Water and allow the bodies to disintegrate. He reaches within his pocket and holds it out, the small bottle that he'd have to be careful with around Josh, unsure wether it might still hurt him. 

 

With few bodies left after the disperse of Holy Water, Tyler finds a small glass case. 

 

It weighs a ton, and it's dirty.

 

"Josh's Heavy Dirty Soul." Tyler thinks, shrugging and stepping on the case. He hears the snap and crunch under his shoe as the soul leaves the case and renters Josh's body. 

 

Tyler folds his wings back into his torn tuxedo and calls out to Josh across the parking lot.

 

''HEY MR. JOSEPH-DUN!" He shouts.

 

''Yeah?!" Josh gets up and brushes himself off.

 

Tyler runs foreword to Josh and holds out his hand. ''May I have this dance?" Tyler grins as Josh takes it and they walk back to the reception.


	57. Devilish Grins (Reprise)

Today is Christmas. 

 

Jesus' birthday and the day God called Tyler and Josh into his office. 

 

''That war was….intense." God begins. "…Not all the demons fought though, so there are still many in Hell."

 

Tyler and Josh nod.

 

''I am well aware of that, sir." Josh snickers when he says 'sir'.

 

''As am I." Tyler joins. 

 

''And with this war, all the work has been undone." God explains.

 

Tyler and Josh look at each other, grinning. They know where this is going.

 

''You've earned your wings, Tyler, and Josh, it seems as though you and Tyler are in a relationship?" 

 

''Yes, sir." Josh snickers again.

 

''So while I would admit you to Heaven, I suppose you may stay on Earth with Tyler.''

 

Josh cannot help the grin on his face. Tyler cannot either. He squeezes Josh's hand and turns to leave. 

 

''Oh! and boys?" Tyler and Josh turn around. "Good luck." 

 

Tyler smiles solemnly. "Thanks."

* * *

The SunnySword has become it's original vessel once more. Sunny sits on the table, shoving a granola bar into her mouth as Tyler fixes up his room, moving his things into Josh's room and giving Sunny his old one.

 

''..A kitchen sink to you, is not a kitchen sink to me, okay friend? Are you searching for a purpose, well write something yeah it might be worthless. Write something yea--'' Tyler's singing is cut off.

 

''Pretty nice voice you got there." Josh devilishly grins, leaning in the doorway. Tyler drops the duster and stares at Josh. Tyler blushes.

 

Josh doesn't mind.

 

"The angels said you play piano." 

 

''When?"

 

''When you were ascending to Hell." Josh pushes off the doorway and look Tyler straight in the eyes. ''Let's start a band." He says. ''You know I'm good at drumming. You can play piano."

 

''And ukelele." Tyler adds.

 

Josh shrugs. "So let's do it."

 

"Okay." Tyler doesn't have the heart to turn down Josh. 

 

''What do we call ourselves?" 

 

Tyler eyes the copy of All My Sons in the corner. ''Twenty One Pilots. He killed Twenty One Pilots with the faulty parts." Tyler nods at the book.

 

''Neat." Josh smiles, pressing a kiss to Tyler's cheek. ''Let's write some lyrics." 

 

"I've got a few ideas." Tyler says and begins writing on paper.

 

_'Your soul knows good and evil. Your soul knows both sides. It's time you pick your battle. I promise you this is mine.'_

 

Tyler smiles at the words scribbled in black ink. 

 

_'Now is the climax to the story. That gives the demons and angels_ _purpose.'_

 

_Angels and demons purpose._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments you guys. This way pretty much the only achievement I have so thank you buys so much!
> 
> And with this, the story has come to a close.


	58. Angelic Smile (Final Alternate Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to end the story like this.

Josh can think of many things to call Tyler. 

 

Cardinal, Tyler, The other Mr. Joseph-Dun, cinnamon roll, little savage, Castiel, Ex-Sinner…

 

The list goes on, but now sitting beside Tyler, Josh can only think of one thing to call Tyler.

 

Beautiful. 

 

They lay on the roof of the car, watching stars and pointing out the shapes they see. ''You know, in front of my old house, there was this--this really strange tall shrub tree hybrid thing--Listen, I don't know what the fuck it was. My point is, this weird tree hybrid thing looked like a dildo. I kid you not. And that star! That one right there," Tyler points sharply to a few stars on the right side of Josh's vision. ''…those stars together look like that tree shrub hybrid thing."

 

''Hmm…those stars kinda do." Josh agrees and pulls Tyler closer. "You know what my favorite star is?" 

 

Tyler blushes and smiles sweetly. ''Me?"

 

''No." Josh deadpans, seriously and kinda terrifying Tyler. "The marshmallows from the Lucky Charms." 

 

Tyler laughs quietly and thinks. "….part of me kinda expected Sunny and Blurry to be together."

 

''Like…dating?"

 

''No…just like,  _together._ I could see them planning evil schemes together, partners in crime." 

 

"Yeah….but you know, Blurry became that hella terrifying spider made up of smaller spiders and kinda gave you the wedgie of the century." Josh casually shrugs and smiles. "Okay, let's go in?" Josh nudges Tyler sweetly. "I have a surprise for you." 

 

"What is it?" Tyler grins.

 

''If I told you what is it was, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now would it?" Tyler shakes his head, blushing once more. "I just need you to get dressed in your best suit and--''

 

''You mean my birthday suit?" 

 

''Well, yes…later. But like a suit and tie." 

 

''Why?" Tyler rolls over from the top of the car and stands on the grass, holding Josh's hand as they go in. Josh sighs.

 

''IF I TOLD YOU IT WOULD NOT BE A SURPRISE!" 

 

''Okay, okay." Tyler closes his eyes and can't help that his face hurts from smiling too much. 

 

Josh picks up Tyler bridal style and tosses him on the bed, closing the door behind him as he leaves. ''Get dressed!"

* * *

Tyler needs to straighten out his tie, but once he does he smiles in the mirror and swings open the door. Josh is waiting, sharply dressed and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

 

"Are you ready, Sweetheart?" 

 

Tyler blushes at the nickname but holds out his hand for Josh to take it and follows him out to the motorcycle in the garage.

 

Tyler remembers the party. The fight Josh almost had with Ryan, and the way he hated the wind blowing on his face as Josh erratically drove a motorcycle. But now, with his Mr. Misty-Eyes jacket and clinging onto Josh as he drives, Tyler has a newfound love for the wind in his hair. He opens his eyes, smiling profusely and leaning his head on Josh's shoulder. Josh pulls into the parking lot, Tyler bursts into laughter at the green and purple building. 

 

''You can't be serious." Tyler shouts when Josh kisses his forehead and escorts him inside. "I am not getting my hand stamped at a Chuck E Cheese in a suit and tie." 

 

''Yeah you are. I invited Pete, Patrick, Brendon and Ryan." Josh grips Tyler's shoulder and dips him into a kiss. ''It's like the prom you never had." Josh shrugs and blushes. 

 

Tyler thinks back to the day that Blurry won. He hadn't taken prom or graduation into account. But now when he looks at his friends, Ryan's shoes placed in the cubby of the slide tunnels and Brendon's shoes placed messily under it, Pete and Patrick playing Whack-a-mole but mostly consisting of Pete whacking Patrick and sneaking kisses, even the faint terror brought on by the animatronic makes Tyler feel at home.

 

With his friends, with Josh, with Helen Henny and Chuck E Cheese.

 

This is home. Heaven is not Tyler's home.

 

This is his home.

 

_Home has never been better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Alternate Ending to the story.
> 
> Could take place right after the battle at the chapel. This could be in place of Chapter 57.


End file.
